


Night Life

by TigerCat111



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, BB is a wolf, Childhood Arc before jumping into them being older, Drama, Family, Female Jack-o-Bonnie, Female Plushtrap, Friendship, Genderless Nightmarionne, Good Nightmares, Hoping for more, Humor, Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica are sisters, LOTS OF SHIPPING IF YOU COULDN'T TELL, Multi, Nightmare Family, Nightmare Fredbear is a lil' cinnamon roll, Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear are brothers, Nightmarionne and Foxy are best friends, OMC is a chill old dude who's only in a few chappies, Romance, Shadows are evil, Shipping, everyone has powers, lots of plot and subplots, no they aren't dead children, not kidding this shindig is gonna be a MINIMUM of 631 chappies, really long fic, we switch between good wholesome fluff to everybody in dramatic angst super fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerCat111/pseuds/TigerCat111
Summary: Nightmares.Creatures of destruction, haunting your deepest fears, right?? Completely evil???...Nope.They're a family, just like us.And BOY, are they in for the ride of their lives.





	1. The Start of Something New

_*Thoughts*_  
  
"Speech"

* * *

  
  
**The Start of Something New**

* * *

  
  
The figure's eyes were closed.  
  
  
Not tight, but closed nonetheless.  
  
  
Shifting slightly, he opened his eyes.  
  
  
The animal shakily sat up, confused.  
  
  
_*...Where am I??*_  
  
  
He blinked, looking around.  
  
His eyes came to settle on his own hands--well, paws were a better word for them. Claws could even word, on account that there were five of each sticking out of each of his 'fingers'.  
  
Startled, he looked around again, trying to make sense of his situation.  
  
_*...Better yet, what am I??*_  
  
"Howdy. First one's up already, huh??"  
  
This caused the being to jump, startled.  
  
Turning, he found an old man, who was completely red, watching him.  
  
Said man chuckled at the youngling's reaction.  
  
"Name's Consequences. Old Man Consequemces. Which one're you?? I think she said there'd be twelve, but didn't gimme any names."  
  
He was smiling warmly, which gave the bear a warm feeling in his stomach.  
  
The younger pondered that question for a moment.  
  
_*My name...is...*_  
  
Suddenly, it came to him, a burning sensation as if someone had set off a gremade inside of his head.

  
"...Nightmare."  
  
Nightmare twitched at the sound of his own voice, hearing it for the first time.  
  
Old Man Consequences chuckled at the bear's reaction.

"Well, ya were just born. Here, come an' sit with me a while. Wait for the rest."

Still utterly confused by his situation, Nightmare shakily rose to his feet.

He stumbled, but managed to keep his footing.

Old Man Consequences chuckled.

"Sorry, prolly shoulda given you a warning. Careful now."

Slowly, the bear made his way over to the man, flopping down next to his stump.

"See?? You'll get the hang of it."

Nightmare gave a small nod.

He gazed down into the pool, staring at his reflection.

A jet-black bear, covered in tears and holes.

Most noticeable were his eyes; they were completely blood red.

He blinked, startled.

"Don't worry. Yer eyes are normal, for you at least. Fer yer kind, maybe."

"My kind??"

"Eyeup. From what I gather, ya'll are the start of somethin' new. Nightmares, I think."

Nightmare blinked again, poking the burgundy water slightly.

It did what all water does when you touch it, making Nightmare smile.

Then, a rather disturbing thought plundered his mind.

_*Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiittttt....if I was just born, then...who gave birth to me?? The Old Guy??*_

"Um...Consequences??"

"Hm??"

"Uh...you said I was 'born'...who gave birth to me??"

"She did." He replied, gesturing with his fishing rod towards the pool.

Nightmare blinked. _Again._  

"Okaaaaaaay..."

OMC laughed at the child's confusion.

"It sounds odder than it is, I reckon."

Nightmare nodded, staring into the pool once more.

"...Wait, if I was just born, why do I know so much??"

This earned a shrug from the old man.

"That's just how she works, I reckon."

Nightmare nodded.

Then, a thought clicked in his mind.

"You said there were others??"

"Eyeup. Eleven, now that you're here."

Nightmare grinned.

"Are they gonna be here soon??"

"We'll see, kiddo." OMC chuckled.  "We'll see."

 

* * *

 

**A long time later...**

 

"Nightmare, wake up. Next one's finally comin' up."

Nightmare awoke immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the first chapter!!
> 
> Yes, this is the same story from FF. A remaster, if you will.
> 
> That being said, who do you think is coming up next??
> 
> I'll explain now: The Nightmares are part Anthro, part animatronic. Somewhere around 65-70% Anthro and 25-30% Animatronic?? Something along those lines.
> 
> Also, they're kids right now. They'll never have actual/definite ages, EVER, but I'll explain all that as we come to it. M'kay??
> 
> See ya next chappie!!!


	2. New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, new family.

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

* * *

 

**New Companions**

* * *

 

 

Nightmare eagerly waited at the edge of the pool, excited that all their waiting had finally paid off.

Old Man Consequences chuckled at the child's enthusiasm.

The water swirled, going faster and faster.

Then, an orb of the red water shot out of the center.

 It shuddered and stopped mid-air before  _exploding,_ a scarlet figure deciding that it would be a good idea to  _backflip_ onto land.

His head connected with the ground, sending him rolling into a nearby tree.

Nightmare jumped to his feet, startled.

Then, he realized that this dude had just backflipped out of nowhere, prompting him to give Old Man Consequences a ''WTF?" look.

Once again, the man chuckled.

"They all come up in their own way, Nightmare. That's just how we are." 

The bear blinked.

"...Alright then. Is he--or, um, she, maybe--okay??"

The got him a laugh.

"That one's male, Nightmare. And he should be, anyhow. Now, you ready to make a friend??"

Nightmare glanced back at the newcomer once more, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

He stood up, and began walking across the west side of the massive pool.

* * *

Two golden eyes blinked themselves open, glancing around.

He glanced at himself, confused as to why everything was upside down.

It was easily explained, as he was on his head, limbs sprawled out, body slumped against the tree.

Then, the memory came back to him.

"Aye...that di'n't go accordin' ta plan."

 His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching.

He looked to find two black paws coming to a stop in front of his face.

 "Um...need some help??"

The fox gave a defeated sigh.

"Tha' would be helpful, lad."

Two furry arms pulled him to his feet.

"Thank ye." He replied, staggering slightly on his wobbling legs.

The bear grabbed onto him to prevent falling.

"You'll be a little wobbly for a while," He began, "it happened to me too!!"

The fox stared at him.

"...What??"

The fox laughed.

"I be imaginin' ye, all wobbly. It be funny!!"

Nightmare thought back to his birth.

"...It was pretty funny, actually. I almost fell back in the water!!"

The shared a laugh, Nightmare releasing the fox as he remained steady.

"I'm Nightmare." 

"I be Nightmare Foxy."

Nightmare blinked.

"Wha??"

"It's just...I'm Nightmare. You're Nightmare Foxy."

"... _And??_ "

"How are we both Nightmares??"

That got Foxy's attention.

 "Eh...I dunno, lad."

Nightmare shrugged.

"Old Man Consequences probably knows. Anyhow, I'm glad to meet ya, Foxy!!"

Nightmare Foxy grinned, his tail wagging.

"Me too, lad. Me too."

 

* * *

 

**Another Unspecified Yet Long Amount of Time Later...**

 

Nightmare and Foxy were playing tag when the next one came.

They had just looped back to Old Man Consequences when the water began swirling.

"Oh look, another one."

At the words ''another one", the two kids had immediately skidded to a stop and rushed over to see.

The pool began swirling fast, eventually bubbling slightly before stopping.

When nobody cane up, the two looked at OMC, confused.

"Uh...hang tight kids, maybe--"

A black, clawed hand suddenly shot up out of the water, waving and shaking.

Nightmare and Foxy leaped up while Old Man Consequences gave a worried "That's not good."

Foxy dived into the water with Nightmare in tow, swimming to the middle.

Upon reaching the center, Foxy reached out and grabbed the thing's wrist.

He pulled, but to no avail.

"Hang on, Matey!!" Foxy yelped, shoving his hook underwater while Nightmare reached under with his arms.

 After a minute or two of pulling, a figure finally burst out of the water, hacking and gasping for air.

Nightmare and Foxy pulled it to shore, Old Man Consequences leaning over in concern.

"You alright, kiddo??"

Managing to be able to breathe, the newcomer inhaled and exhaled to calm down.

"I-I g-guess s-so..."

Foxy patted its shoulder, hoping to help it cease shaking.

After a moment, it was calm.

The being twitched slightly, taking in its surroundings.

"...Erm...w-where am I-I??"

It jumped slightly when Foxy leaped forward, embracing his new friend.

"Ye be with us!! Tha pool birthed ye!!"

Before the newest Nightmare could ask, Nightmare himself waved a paw over his throat in a panicked " _Don't Ask_ " gesture.

"...O-Okay..."

"I'm Nightmare!!" The bear grinned.

"I'm Nightmare Foxy!!"

"I-I'm Night-t-tmarion-n-ne..." It introduced itself shyly.

Foxy hugged tighter.

"I like ye!!!"

 Old Man Consequences examined the ghastly puppet.

"Say, kiddo, I hate ta ask, but...you male or female?? I can't tell."

Nightmarionne bit its lip.

"U-uh...n-neither." It began, scratching the back of its head. "I d-don't ph-ph-physic-cally have o-one..."

OMC thought for a moment...

"...'Kay. Just checkin'."

* * *

  

**Another Unspecified Period of Time Later...**

 

A howl cut through the air.

Nightmarionne jumped, wrapping itself around Foxy, who jumped into Nightmare's lap, who somehow ended up on top of Old Man Consequences.

Laughing at their antics, OMC teleported them back onto the ground.

"This one's a girl, then."

 He had hardly finished his sentence before a figure came leaping out of the pool.

She gripped the ground and shook the water from her fur, causing it to puff out.

Giggling, she smoothed it down.

"Oh, I  _love_ a good swim, don't you??"

She was addressing the second head attached to her shoulder.

He tilted his wire kneck and nodded.

Stretching, she took notice of the others.

A grin plastered itself on her face.

Skipping over, she gripped Nightmare's paw in her own two and gave one of those natural ''Imma break yo arm with how fast I be goin'" handshakes.

"Hi!! I'm Mangle!! Nightmare Mangle!!"

Releasing a very dizzy bear, she moved to Nightmarionne, then Foxy.

After shaking him, she paused, staring at him and going into thought.

Foxy, upon fixing his eyes and realizing she was staring at him, felt a bit anxious.

"Eh...lass??"

"Oh!!" She snapped her fingers.

" _You're_ my cousin!!"

Foxy blinked.

"Eh...cousin??"

"Well yeah!!'' She jerked a thumb at the pool.

"I was told I--"

Annoyed static came from her second head.

"Sorry,  _we_ had a cousin!! Since you and I are foxes, that makes sense, right??"

"Aye, if ye say so, lass." Foxy replied, confusedly scratching the back of his head.

She turned to Old Man Consequences.

"Oh, you must be Old Guy Aftermath!!"

The man in red got a good laugh out of that one.

"Old Man Consequences, doll."

The one-eyed fox shrugged.

"Close enough."

* * *

  **Take a guess.**

 

Have you ever woken up with somebody's face three inches away from yours??

Well, Freddy just did.

Hey, at least it was a pretty girl and not the police. Or a pretty girl who  _is_ the police.

"Helloooooooooooo." Mangle waved a paw in front of his face.

"Uh, Old Man Consequences?! He isn't responding to us!!!" Nightmare yelled over his shoulder, while Nightmarionne bit its claws in worry and Foxy smacked the brown bear repeatedly with his hook.

"Just give 'im a couple more minutes!!" He shouted back. 

 The bear looked down to the seemingly paralyzed one, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

The other finally came out of his stupor, staring up at them all.

"Oh, hello there."

His eyes drifted to Mangle once more.

_*...Hello.*_

Said fox threw her arms in the air.

"Finally!!! I thought we were gonna have to make Foxy give ya mouth-to-mouth!!!"

Foxy looked at the newest addition and shuddered.

"No offense laddie, but nay. No way in the bo'om o' this lake."

"None taken." He waved a paw in the air in dismissal.

Clearing his throat, he removed his hat, stood, and gave a slight bow.

"I am Nightmare Freddy. Pleasure to meet you all."

The others introduced themselves as well.

Suddenly, a smaller version of Freddy's head poked itself out of said bear's fur.

Freddy leaped 5 feet in the air as several more copied the first, causing him to fall back into the pool.

This warranted a laugh from everyone else.

Mangle walked over and pulled him out, Freddy's face dyed a dark blue in embarrassment.

Old Man Consequences took note of this.

_*Hm...so, they blush blue?? Interesting.*_

Freddy reached inside of himself, pulling out one of his tiny duplicates.

Everyone stared at it.

"...Well. It seems I am a father, then."

* * *

**I think you get the idea.**

 

"I CAME UP FIRST, RABBIT!!"

"NOT ON YER LIFE, CHICKEN!! I DID!!"

Nightmare popped up between the bickering duo.

Pushing them apart from each other, he tried to calmly disspel the situation.

"Guys, does it really matter if--"

**"YES."**

"How about we just--"

**"NO."**

"Can't you two just--"

**"NO."**

Sighing, he released them, returning to the other four.

"Who wants to make it a point to  _never_ tell them who came out first??"

"Aye."

"S-Sure."

"Agreed."

"Heck yeah we aren't."

"Welp, that settles that."

Mangle looked at the two arguing and grinned.

"I ship it."

* * *

 

**No, really, guess.**

 

You could tell the next two were girls by the screaming.

A stream of fire shot itself out of the pool, the end of it being latched onto by two orange animals who were, as I said, screaming.

The two were flung across the water, one landing in a tree and the other going headfirst into the trunk.

The one who hit the trunk sank to the ground, moaning.

"Oooooowwwww..."

The treetop shook, dropping the other out.

She hit the ground with a 'thud', landing flat on her face.

 "That was awesome!!! Let's do it again!!" She yelled, lifting her head and pumping her fists in the air.

"Have fun with that." The chicken replied, rubbing her aching head.

The other 7 approached.

The rabbit somehow felt it appropriate to strike a "Paint me like one of your French ladies" pose.

"Howdy."

Mildly uncomfortable, the others hesistantly returned her greeting.

The chicken facepalmed.

"Bon, quit. You're scaring them."

"You just wish you had my animal magnetism, Cheeks."

"Do you even know what that is??"

"No, but it sounds cool so I assume I have it."

As nobody but the man in red knew what that was, no one understood why Old Man Consequences was laughing so hard.

* * *

  **Yeet.**

 

 

This one was...a bit different, to say the least.

Mostly because he came up without warning--normally, the pool would swirl, or, like the Jack-o's and Mangle, there would be some warning from them.

However, two paws burst from the water suddenly, gripping the shoreline and barely pulling himself out.

The others helped him, steadying the panting wolf and helping him sit down.

"Thanks." He coughed, shaking the water off.

Several droplets landed on the others, prompting them to wipe it off.

Oddly, they noticed that the water was...

_Sticky??_

That didn't happen to them, oddly enough.

A moment later, the wolf regained his energy.

Shooting them finger guns, he introduced himself.

"I'm Nightmare Balloon Boy!!"

They gave him friendly greetings, while Old Man Consequences gazed at the Pool, seemingly lost in thought.

_*...You did somethin'. I don't know what, but somethin' just ain't right here. That one seems...*_

He glanced back at Balloon Boy, noticing the hairs on the back of his kneck slowly go down.

_*...Scared??*_

He looked back at the red water.

_*Well, he seems to be calmin' down, I suppose. But what--*_

"HOLY COW I HAVE A LOTTA TEETH!!!"

OMC's head whipped back over, examining the scene.

The orange and brown wolf towered over the water, staring into his own mouth.

"Man, how many o' these things do I got?!"

...This is where Foxy opened his big mouth.

"There be at least twelve in thar."

BB paused.

Then, he whirled around.

It was in that moment, Foxy knew...

He f****d up big time.

* * *

**Last Big Timeskip Of The Chappie. Next Major One Is In The Next. But Let's Enjoy This Last One!!**

 

 The pool swirled, a new figure washing onto shore.

Standing up, the green rabbit was cleaning off the water before being flocked by the other 10.

All was going well until Foxy opened his big mouth. Again.

"Ye're an iterestin' lookin' lad!! Ye look like a Plushie!!"

Now, what happened next was not because of the plushie, or just because Foxy was the one talking.

Plushtrap had tackled the fox and begun screeching angrily as she bit him.

Akward, AmIRight??

 

* * *

 

 

  **Another time skip, but it's not very long.**

 

"Uh...Old Man Consequences??"

The dude in question looked down.

"What's up, Nightmare??"

The bear scratched the back if his neck.

"Uh...you said there was supposed to be twelve of us, but I only counted nine."

OMC blinked, mulling that over.

Coming to a realization, he tried not to laugh, but was unable to hold it in.

Nightmare stared at him, confused.

"Kiddo, I think ya fergot to count yerself."

Nightmare blinked.

"...Oh."

"Anyhow, the last'll be here soon. The real question is this: Are you ready to be a brother??"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's almost everyone, then. What's Fredbear gonna be like??
> 
> A few questions you might have:
> 
> Why cram all of these into one chapter??
> 
> Because I felt like it.
> 
> Why is Nightmarionne Genderless??
> 
> It works better for the story, and I like it that way.
> 
> Why is BB a wolf??
> 
> Because, everyone has their own interpretation of the characters, and this is mine. Plus, I just like it better than him being a humanoid.
> 
> Is Nightmare Mangle destroyed??
> 
> Not yet, no. It happens over the course of the fic. She and her second head both only have one eye, though.
> 
> (For those from FF) Why did you change the order??
> 
> Well, like I said earlier, this is a bit of a remaster of the original, so I decided to make changes that I thought would benefit the fic.
> 
> Welp, that being said, see ya next chappie!!!


	3. A Final Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famliy bonding, along with the final member's first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say this now: Plushtrap can't talk normally. It's in, like, chirps and stuff. So I gave her special dialogue.

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

* * *

**A Final Meeting**

* * *

The children had found ways to entertain themselves, some...a tad more  _violent_ than others.

The girls had invented a game: They got into pairs, climbed on each others shoulders, and unleashed angry battle cries as they charged at and attempted to destroy each other.

It was rather terrifying for the boys (and Nightmarionne).

The pairs attacking each other this round were Plushtrap & Mangle, and the Jack-o twins. Mangle and Jack-o-Chica were on the bottoms, carrying Plustrap and Jack-o-Bonnie.

The air was filled with their angry battle roars as they took up the attack.

Unfortunatly, during the battle, Mangle lost her footing, leading to Jack-o-Chica slamming into her and sending the dou into the pool.

The splash created sent water flying everywhere, causing it to land on the others.

Nightmarionne and Foxy both lifted an arm to protect their faces, their game of Tic-Tac-Toe dissapearing back into mush.

"ALL HAIL THE FIRES OF AWESOMENESS!!!!" Jack-o-Bonnie screeched, she and her sister pumping their fists in the air and screaming.

Freddy nudged Old Man Consequences.

"Should we...stop them??"

Oldie looked at the scene...

"Nah."

Meanwhile, Nightmare sat by the edge of the pool, rubbing his knees anxiously.

Bonnie flopped down onto his back next to him, yawning and staring up at the sky.

"Still waitin' on the next one??"

Nightmare sighed, nodding.

"Yeah..."

Bonnie stretched out his limbs, practically being absorbed by the unnaturally soft grass.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be nice, right?? Everyone else is."

"Yeah..."

Noticing his tone, the rabbit sat up.

"Dude, what's wrong?? You were super excited for everybody else. This one's your  _brother!!!_ "

Nightmare shifted.

"I know. I'm  _really_ happy about that too, but..."

He scratched the back of his head, staring at his reflection.

"What if I'm not a good brother??"

It made sense in that context.

The rabbit mulled that thought over for a moment.

"But that means you are, right??"

"What??"

"Think about it like this: if you're worried about being a good bro, then that means you're on the right track, 'cause it means you care!!"

Nightmare blinked.

"That...I mean...huh. You're right!!"

"See?? No need to freak out, bud!!"

A few minutes later, the Pool began to swirl once more.

In the span of less than ten seconds, everybody was smashed up against each other, leaning over and anxiously waiting.

Old Man Consequences chuckled.

However, just as the Pool had done with Nightmarionne, when it stopped, nobody came up.

A moment of confusion before they all looked at OMC for an explanation.

"Uh...well--"

Before he could really start, a tendril of red water shot out of the mini-lake, wrapping itself around Nightmare, dragging him in.

"Ow!! What the-- _guys, **help!!!**_ "

Leaping to action, they tried wholeheartedly to stop him from going in, but alas, could not.

As the water dragged him in, Old Man Consequences grabbed his arm.

The old man pulled.

"What...are...you... _doin', Nancy??_ "

However, not even he could stop the process, and Nightmare was yanked down in.

* * *

After Old Man Consequences had calmed the rest of the kids down and gotten them to stop screaming, he rubbed his forehead, covering his unseeable eyes.

"Okay. Alright. Fine. So, ya dragged the kid against 'is will, without warnin', back inta yerself. Alright. Right. Interestin'.  _Why, exactly??_ "

At the lack of telepathic response, his eye twitched.

As the man in red continued to argue with the water, the kids were extremely antsy, discussing amongst themselves.

Let's focus on a certain pair.

"Is 'e comin' back out???" Foxy asked, poking the water with his hook.

Nightmarionne nervously bit its claws.

"I-I d-dunn-n-no. I h-hope s-s-so. I-I d-don't w-want an-n-nybod-d-dy to d-die."

Foxy jumped.

"Ye...ye think tha lad died, lassie??"

"I-I h-hope n-not." Nightmarionne twitched. 

It shuddered.

"B-But may-ybe t-t-the  w-water d-decid-d-ded that-t i-it d-didn't lik-ke N-Nightmare and-d d-decided t-to  _ea-eat him a-and th-then--_ "

It gave a shriek, grabbing Foxy's collar and shaking him vigorously.

"WH-WHAT I-IF W-WE'RE N-N-NEXT?!?!?!?"

Adjusting from dizziness, Foxy gripped the hyperventelating Nightmarionne's shoulders and sat it down.

"Aye, lad, calm down!!"

 As Foxy delt with the panicking puppet, Plushtrap poked the water with a stick, while Mangle yammered on and on about revolution...or something like that.

"--AND THEN WE SACRIFICE BALLOON BOY--"

"Why  _me?!_ "

"WELL DUH!!! WHO DOESN'T LOVE A PLUMP SCARIFICE?!"

"Are you calling me  **fat?!** "

"HAVE YOU  _SEEN_ YOURSELF?!"

Plushtrap smacked her over the head with the stick, not even bothering to look up.

".Scree scrir mreer."

"Thank you!!" Balloon Boy replied, throwing his arms in the air.

Mangle rolled her eyes when Freddy spoke up.

"I say we sacrifice those two." He suggested, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the Jack-o Twins.

"Hey!! Why  _us?!_ "

"A multitude of reasons. Number One, you two seem to be hollow, meaning we could stuff extra sacrifice inside of you; Two, you already have fire within yourselves, so we would not have to waste time lighting a fire; Three, we cannot send one without the other, so double the sacrifices; Four--"

"How many reasons do you  _have?!_ " The fire-bunny screeched, clasping the sides of her head.

"As I said, a multitude. Shall I continue??"

"No you shall  _not._ " Jack-o-Chica answered him.

"Ey Foxy!! Nightmarionne!! Who would you sacrifice?!"

"Freddy." They replied in unison.

The bear glared at them while the others burst out laughing.

Old Man Consequences was mildly concerned yet intrigued.

Suddenly, the water began to swirl again.

Nightmare burst through the surface, hacking and shaking.

Several of the others dived in and pulled him out.

He was holding something.

They all seated themselves around him, worriedly asking him about what had happened and if he was alright.

"Settle down kiddins, let 'im breathe." Old Man Consequences said, worried for the bear.

Once the kid got his breath, he carefully opened an eye.

Upon realizing where he was, he relaxed.

"You alright kiddo??" OMC inquired, looking him over. "You hurt??"

"I-I don't think s-so." Nightmare replied, still shaking. And cold. Very cold.

The old man, concerned, rubbed the bear's head to calm him down.

"What happened??" The others tentatively asked.

"I'm not...entirely sure." He replied. 

"There was something down there...but I can't remember what it was. But it was scary, I remember that much."

He shuddered.

"I think it was tryin' to get..."

He jumped slightly, looking down and finally realizing that he was holding something.

...Or rather,  _someone._

"...Fredbear." 

* * *

Darkness was everywhere at first, consuming everything.

Then, light burst through, blinding at first, but then settling.

Two red and black speckled eyes looked around, confused.

He was in an area covered in complete red, including the trees and sky.

Also, he was on something soft.

Very soft.

Twitching, the golden bundle looked up to find two blood-red eyes and a jet-black face staring back at him.

The two stared at each other for a moment...

Mangle leaned over to Plushtrap.

" _This is reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally intense and I'm not sure why._ " She whispered to the bunny, who nodded her agreement.

Even OMC felt uneasy, watching the bears tentatively.

_*This is interestin'...and worryin'...*_

Everyone, unknowingly for most, held their breath.

Eventually, the tension was broken, as the golden cub wrapped his arms around Nightmare and squeezed.

"Hi!!! I'm Fredbear!!!"

Nightmare relaxed, and everyone else exhaled, relieved.

"I'm Nightmare." He replied with a smile, rubbing the smaller bear's head.

This caught the little bear's attention once more, causing him to push himself upwards to look the other in the face.

"Ooh, are  _you_ my brother?!"

Nightmare blinked.

"Um...yeah, yeah I am!!"

Fredbear gave a squeal of happiness, dropping back down and hugging his newfound brother again.

As everyone either cooed or gave an ''awww" and Mangle fainted from a cuteness overload, Nightmare felt a warm feeling enter his chest.

He grinned, hugging his little brother back for the first of many times.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Now all the Nightmares are together, my lil' baby Cinnamon Roll is here, and this chapter is finally finished.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but I digress.
> 
> So, as you can see, Fredbear is significantly younger than the rest. Why?? Because.
> 
> Yes, he is smaller than the others. Of course. 
> 
> Things start picking up in the next few chappies, so stay tuned!!
> 
> This story DOES have antagonists, and if you've read the original version of the fic, please be kind and DO NOT POST SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPPIES. I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DO.
> 
> Welp, that's enough for now.
> 
> See ya next chappie!!!


	4. It's Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody leaves home someday, and someday can come just a little too soon.
> 
> (WARNING: FEELS AT LATER POINT IN CHAPTER)

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

* * *

**It's Time to Go**

* * *

 

 

 **"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"**  

 

 

Mangle tackled Jack-o-Bonnie, both being sent into the water.

The girls had invented a  _new_ game; they hid in different spots, and whoever dared to go out into the open (which was dubbed "No-Man's Land") to search for the others was fair game to get annihilated.

If your teamate went out and got taken down, then you automatically had to go out and fight. The problem, however, is that you weren't allowed to  _hide_ with your teammate, so you had no way of knowing when they would go out. 

And if you were found whilst hiding, well...

 

 

**You don't wanna get found.**

 

 

 

 

...Anyways, back to the story.

Jack-o-Chica muttered under her breath as she emerged from her hiding spot, her body trembling as she was exposed.

Mangle was preoccupied, so the main threat was out of the way.

The fox was a natural hunter, and even though it was just a game, she got so passionate about it that it felt real.

Like you were really being hunted...

The flaming chicken shuddered again, her feathers puffing up in a defense attempt.

Rustling caught her attention.

Whirling around, she leaped back  _just as_ Plushtrap and Chica both lunged out at her.

They ended up crashing into each other, then immediately going into a wrestling match.

The chicken's feather's puffed up even further, and she ended up letting off heat.

That wore down on the other two, causing them to collapse.

"CHEEKS WAS THE LAST ONE STANDING!!! THAT MEANS WE WIN!!!" Jack-o-Bonnie hollered, leaping out of the Pool.

"Dangit!! I almost had you!!" Mangle replied, leaping out as well.

The bite marks on the rabbit's arms vanished, her not even knowing they were there.

Jack-o-Bonnie threw an arm around her sister.

"That's my girl!!"

Jack-o-Chica's face flushed blue, and she rubbed the back of her head.

Across the way, Nightmare watched the scene play out.

He blinked.

He then looked to find Fredbear, behind him, clinging to his side and watching as well.

Seeing the younger bear made Nightmare smile, feeling almost unnaturally happy.

"Do you like the girls, Fredbear??"

The younger jumped slightly at the sound of Nightmare's voice.

Looking up, the little bear smiled.

"They're funny!!"

The jet-black bear laughed.

_*He's so pure...*_

Pulling the bear into his lap, he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him.

Fredbear, while suprised at this sudden affection, purred and accepted it wholeheartedly.

"C'mon Nightmarionne!!! Come play with us!!" Mangle half-begged-half-insisted, pulling the ghastly puppet over by the arm.

"Oh...I-I d-don't kn-know..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!!! We'll make a new game with even  _more_ screaming and destruction!! Fun, right??"

Nightmarionne gulped.

Foxy, bummed that the girls had kidnapped his partner (yet too afraid of said females (especially Mangle) to intervene), flopped down next to BB and Freddy, the former harassing the other.

"Come ooooooon Freddy, just say it already!!! We all can tell anyways!!" The wolf teased, poking the bear in the side.

"No. You have no clue what you are talking about. Perhaps you can go harass--"

"I know  _exaaaaaaactly_ what I'm talking about, Brownie. And  _so do you~_ "

"Eh, what _be_ ye talkin' 'bout lad??"

The wolf looked at the confused fox and grinned.

"Freddy here has a crush on--"

His entire face was engulfed by a massive, brown, claw-covered paw.

"I do not."

"Be it Mangle??" The pirate deadpanned.

Freddy's face turned blue at that, and he opened his mouth to deny it, but Foxy grinned and waved him off.

"Oi got me answer, lad. No need ta waste yer breath."

Elsewhere, Bonnie sat under a tree, absentmindedly strumming his guitar and humming a tune.

His large rabbit ears picked up on Old Man Consequences muttering.

" _Oh come on, just a little longer...yeah, yeah, Ah know I've already kept 'em longer than **you** intended...c'mon, they're just kids..._"

The blue hare shifted, setting his guitar to the side and heading towards the old man.

He absentmindedly grabbed his ears, forcing them to stop twitching.

He didn't notice the cold feeling in his bones, either.

He casually approached OMC, giving him a tap.

The man clad in red was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at the bunny.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up??" 

Something about his tone seemed...off. 

One of Bonnie's ears twitched again, prompting him to grab it.

"Are you okay??" The young one asked. "I saw ya muttering...''

The old man chuckled, patting Bonnie on the head.

"Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo."

* * *

 

 

Nightmare awoke, hearing muttering.

Shifting, he looked around; all of his other kid companions were asleep, Fredbear cuddled into his arms.

Bonnie's ears were twitching. That was odd.

Careful not to wake Fredbear, Nightmare shifted, turning his head towards Old Man Consequences.

...Who was, in fact, muttering at the Pool.

The bear was too far away to tell what was being said, but by the man's tone, it wasn't good.

 _*It's...probably nothing.*_ Nightmare reasoned within his mind. 

_*Besides, I'm tired, and this **could** all be a dream anyhow...*_

Snuggling back into his smaller brother, he drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase_ , Nightmare??"

Mangle was on her knees in front of the sitting bear, hands clasped together as she begged.

Nightmare replied in a deadpan voice.

"Wow Mangle, your offer was so tempting I  _almost_ stopped to consider it."

The fox stuck out her lower lip.

"But he's so  _cuuuuuuuuuute_!!!"

"He is, isn't he??"

As the vixen tried to bribe Nightmare into giving her his little brother, said little brother had attached himself to Bonnie for the time being.

"Are you a bunny??" He asked, tilting his golden head to the side.

Bonnie grinned.

"Ya got that right, bud."

"Oh, okay!! Why are you blue??"

Bonnie looked at his arm, pondering that one.

"...Y'know what, bud?? I'm not really sure."

"Oh, okay. Why are you so big??"

"I prolly look big 'cause you're small, bud."

"Oh, okay!! Why..."

As the little bear's onslaught of questions continued, Bonnie was anything but annoyed. He was quite thrilled, honestly, that he had somehow gained the cinnamon roll's attention.

His ears began twitching again. What was up with that??

Across the pool, a napping BB was yanked from his slumber due to a large weight landing across his stomach.

Jolting upright, the wolf gagged until a dazed Foxy rolled off of him.

Nightmarionne rushed over, concerned for its friends.

The canines sat up, Balloon Boy rubbing his torso and Foxy wagging his head back and forth.

"Sorry, lad," Foxy said to him. "Oi tripped."

"It's...fine." The wolf panted.

He then took notice of Nightmarionne's feet--or, lack thereof.

"DUDE ARE YOU  _FLOATING?!_ "

Nightmarionne shyed back at the sudden outburst.

"L-Levit-t-tating, y-yes."

"THAT'S SO COOL!!! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?!?!"

"Um..."

Foxy's ears perked up.

Nightmarionne, noticing, asked what was wrong.

"Be quite fer a sec'nd, lads."

All three listened...

...To find that Old Man Consequences was, yet again, muttering.

BB sighed.

"He's been doin' that a lot lately..."

"Y-Yeah..." Nightmarionne mumbled. "D-Do you th-think i-it h-has an-n-nything t-to d-do w-with us??"

Foxy bit his lip.

"That be a scary thought, lass."

They were brought out of said thoughts when a stream of fire went flying into the air.

"MY BAD!!!!" Jack-o-Bonnie's voice echoed from across the Pool.

Nightmarionne, faster than lightning, had wrapped its arms around one of Foxy's and was clinging, not seeming to have any intent of letting go. 

Ironically, Foxy didn't seem to mind, more concerned about the puppet itself.

 

* * *

 

"Are you serious??"

 

The kids sat in a circle, all mulling over what BB had told them.

Freddy had asked the question, dumbfounded.

"I'm tellin' ya!! We've all got powers!!" The wolf replied, waving his paws in the air.

"That's absurd." The bear replied, rolling his eyes.

"Unbeliever."

Balloon Boy paused.

He then began to giggle, which escalated into full-on laughter.

"Excuse me?"

Then, the wolf shouted.

"BROWNIE THE UNBELIEVER!!!"

At that, the other kids burst into laughter, Freddy crossing his arms.

"I am a dashing shade of  _umber,_ thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, Brownie." Nightmare laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Once the laughter died down, the attention returned to BB.

"Wait, so we have powers??" Chica questioned, uncertain.

"Uh-huh!!"

He pointed at the Jack-o Twins.

"Okay, so you two can shoot fire and stuff, right??"

"Yeah??"

"Those are  _your_ powers, respectively. Y'see, we all got unique ones. Yours are firey and all that."

"That's...pretty cool," Nightmare stated, rubbing the side of his head.

Fredbear bounced in his lap.

"Can I blow stuff up with my mind?!"

Everyone looked at the bear.

Then, they all said the same thing in unison:

 

**"I love this kid."**

 

"Anyways, I dunno," BB replied. "We gotta see what our powers are, I guess. Seems twinisies over here are the first with experience."

Said twins high-fived each other.

Mangle felt a certain curiosity overtake her.

"Wait, how do ya know all this??"

BB tensed suddenly.

Luckily, he was 'saved' by Old Man Consequences raising his voice and yelling.

_Loud._

"I SAID  _NO,_ NANCY!!! THEY'RE JUST KIDDINS!!!! WHY WOULD I THROW 'EM OUT INTA THE WORLD LIKE THAT?!?! THEY CAN'T EVEN DEFEND 'EMSELVES YET!!! WHY--"

His yelling at the water continued, accompanied by him throwing out his hand, shaking his rod, and the like.

The kids felt a new fear take over themselves, huddling together into a bundle of 12.

Old Man Consequences, who was yelling at his companion, gained a response several minutes later.

Even telepathically, it sounded condescending.

_*If they're so important to you, perhaps you should quit scaring the living **daylights** outta them.*_

This made the man pause, looking over to where the kids were gathered.

Finding the terrified, shaking mass of fur and feathers, an immense guilt burned its way down his spine.

_*I told you.*_

Her voice's patronizing state infuriated him, but mostly because he was angry at himself for losing his temper around the kids.

Whipping his head back to the Pool, he snarled.

"We're goin' to the Spirit Realm to talk this out."

 

 

* * *

 

Nightmare shakily lifted his head.

A gasp made its way out of his throat, alerting the others.

"He--he's gone!!" 

This caused 11/12 to start screaming at the top of their lungs, sevral running around, rolling around, or BB slamming his head into the ground repeatedly.

Freddy facepalmed.

His shrill whistle cut through the air, causing all of them to pause.

"EVERYBODY. CALM. DOWN. He will return soon, hopefully, and we will sort this out."

Silence...

"SACRIFICE THE BEAR!!!" Mangle cried, raising a stick in the air.

Most of the others followed suit, a small army of nine tackling Freddy.

Fredbear looked up at Nightmare, confused.

Nightmare blinked, looked back at Fredbear, and shrugged.

Setting the smaller to the side and patting his head, Nightmare made his way over his nutcase companions and began prying them off, one by one.

"Maybe--wait--and--sacrifice--later??--Preferably--when--we--aren't--panicking??"

The others mumbled their thoughts on the matter.

Plushtrap was the hardest to get off, having a good hold on the larger predator.

As Nightmare tried to get her off, Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica wandered over to OMC's now vacant stump.

"It's empty..."

"Didn't notice, Captain Obvious." Jack-o-Bonnie teased, punching her sister in the arm.

She jumped onto the stump, 

"Uh, Bonnie, maybe you should--"

"C'mon Cheeks, we're  _fine!!_ He ain't even here!!"

A spark went off in her head.

"He...ain't even...here..."

The firey chicken, concerned for her sibling, hopped onto the stump with her.

Placing her claws on the rabbit's shoulders, she gave her a slight shake, trying to bring the other female back from wherever her glazed-over eyes had taken her.

"BonBon?? Hello?? Are you--"

She was then gripped by her own shoulders and yanked close to the Fire-Bonnie's face.

" _Cheeks!!_ " She whispered. " _You know what that means?!_ "

"Um...no...??"

" _Nobody's in charge!!!_ "

A devilish grin spread on her face.

" ** _We can take over!!!_** "

"...What's the plan?"

* * *

 

**10 minutes later...**

 

"PLAN DIDN'T WORK PLAN DIDN'T WORK!!"

"GEE BONNIE I DIDN'T NOTICE!!"

The two were currently tied together at their feet, upside down, yelling at each other as Mangle and Plushtrap tied the knots.

The red vines had been pulled from some nearby trees.

"That was...a mixture of sad and retarded," Freddy quipped.

"Yeah." BB agreed.

At that moment, Old Man Consequences appeared, back on his stump.

His head was down, and his aura was melancholic.

However, the kids were too overjoyed to see him to really think about it.

" **Old Man Consequnces!!** "

The Jack-o's easily breaking free of the vines, they and the rest all rushed over to him.

He looked up, regarding them all sadly.

"Hey kiddos...sorry I scared ya earlier."

"That's alright!! We're just glad you're back!!" Nightmare replied, excitement lacing his voice.

"Where'd ya go??" BB wondered, the others nodding.

The elder chuckled.

"Well...y'see, there's two... _realms,_ or  _planes of existence,_ fer this place. This one, the Physical, and another, the Spiritual. Y'all will understand better when yer a bit older. But I went ta the Spirit Realm, to..."

His gaze traveled to the Pool.

"...Talk 'bout a few things."

The children nervously looked at one another, an air of tension having fallen over the clearing at that statement.

The old man cleared his throat.

"Kids...We need ta talk...have a seat."

* * *

 

 

"You...you want us to leave??"

At Nightmare's hurt tone, Old Man Comsequences winced, hating that he had to have this conversation so soon.

"It's not...a  _want,_ kiddo. It's...well..."

"A  _need?_ " Jack-o-Bonnie snapped, hurt as well.

Consequences sighed.

"Kiddins, I don't want this. Not at all. But..."

"It must happen." Freddy mused, the others nodding in agreement.

"...Yeah. I guess, kiddo."

Silence reigned for a moment...

Fredbear sniffed.

Nightmarionne rubbed its eye.

Freddy pulled his hat over his face.

Mangle whimpered.

Plushtrap wiggled her nose, ears twitching.

BB breathed faster.

Foxy's ears lowered.

Bonnie swallowed.

Chica rubbed an eye.

Jack-o-Bonnie's breathing became faster.

Jack-o-Chica frowned, sniffing.

Nightmare sniffed.

_*Uh-oh...here it comes...*_

The group almost simultaneously burst into tears. 

_*...Now ya've gone an' done it, Consequences.*_

Mangle lunged from her spot in the back of the crowd, landing on the man.

"But we don't w-wanna leav-ve!! We *hiccup* love you!!"

What the vixen said brought a feeling up inside of him. 

A feeling he hadn't felt in a long, _long_ time. 

As the swarm of tearful younglings joined Mangle in hugging the old man, he felt his long dried-out tear ducts burn in want. 

Want to express his emotion, to show tht he cared for the children also.

But his tears had run out long ago.

"I..."

He looked at each of them, all hugging him in a certain place.

"..."

"...I love y'all, too."

* * *

 

 

The day had finally come.

The kids were ready to go, all tears finally shed and ready to say their final goodbyes.

The twelve stared at their soon-to-be-former caretaker.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, kiddos, I can't send ya off with much."

He looked at their empty hands, a select few holding sticks.

"...I can't send ya off with anythin' material, really. But, I can send ya away with mah specialty: Words."

He deigned to start at the end of their order, from when they had first come up.

Well, something like that.

He patted Plushtrap on the head.

"Plushtrap, yer a feisty lil' bunny. Don' let anybody take that away from ya. But don't forget to take care o' others; feistyness can be used for good, which Ah can tell yer full of."

The green plushie smiled.

He patted Balloon Boy on the head.

"Balloon Boy, yer a character, I'll give ya that. But yer a loveable character, and ya care about others. Don' let that get pulled 'way from ya, alright? Character is one heck of a virtue."

The wolf grinned.

He rubbed the Jack-o's heads.

"Girls, never let go o' each other. I can already tell yer on the right path, and do yer best to love each other, till the very end. Through good and bad. Each o' ya has a unique personality, so never let the fact that yer twins hold ya back, alright? Use it for strentgh. Love each other."

Jack-o-Bonnie gave a determined nod, and Jack-o-Chica gave a dutiful one.

He rubbed Bonnie's head.

"Bonnie, ya got heart. Yer brave, and ya care about others. Never lose yer heart, kiddo, because goodness knows you'll need it. Keep yer head up, and don' lose yer heart."

Bonnie beamed.

He patted Chica on the head.

"Chica, ya got a hot head an' a quick mind. Both good, both terrifyin', 'specially on a gal like yerself. Ya look out for others, like a mother hen. Use them skills, and never let anybody drag ya down."

Chica nodded, determined.

He patted Freddy's head, who held his hat to his chest.

"Freddy, ya've got a silver tongue and a mind a-hankerin' for knowledge. Ya've got a load of intelligence. And, under it all, a heart fer others. Never lose that, kiddo. And make sure ta take care of them smaller ones o' yers."

Freddy bowed his head respectfully.

He patted Mangle's head.

"Mangle, yer one heck of a vixen. Ya got spunk, and spunky's a good quality. Yer energetic and carin'. Ya got a love fer everybody, big and small. Love is important. Be yer spunky self, and never stop lovin'."

Mangle bumped his hand with her muzzle as he moved it away.

He rubbed Nightmarionne's head.

"Nightmarionne, yer a carin' one, but yer also careful. Careful is good, 'specially when yer in a tough situation. Ya care about others. Ya got a carin' heart, and you'll never lose that, I don't think. Yer timid, and that's okay. Ya may not have a true gender, but that's alright, ya hear?? Everyone's different, and that's okay. What matters is on the inside."

Nightmarionne managed a smile.

He rubbed Foxy's head.

"Foxy, yer a happy, enegetic youngin'. Ya watch out fer everyone, and always make sure they're happy. I ain't seen an instance when ya go ta cheer up another and it fails. Yer tough. Real tough. And, ta top it off, a pirate. And a darn good one, I reckon."

Foxy wagged his tail.

He rubbed Nightmare's head.

"Nightmare, you were the first, and I can't have seen it any other way. Ya got a heart o' gold, always waitin' fer the new one's comin' up and always watchin' out for 'em when they came. Ya got a leader's heart, always wantin' ta love and make sure o' everyone else. Never lose that."

Nightmare smiled.

He rubbed Fredbear's head.

"Fredbear, yer a literal ball o' joy. Ya came, ya saw, ya loved. Ya see the good, and focus on it. That's a good quality. Don' let other's use it against ya. But, I doubt ya will. Yer smart. Yer happy. Ya love everybody. Yer innocent. That's good, Fredbear."

Fredbear purred.

Old Man Consequnces looked them all in the eyes.

"Kiddos, I love ya, and I'm gonna miss ya more than ya really know. But ya have each other. Take care o' each other, alright?? Yer a family. Maybe not all of ya's by blood, but yer pretty close to it."

He inhaled.

"Yer bein' flung inta the world pretty soon, I know. Soon you'll learn what hunger is like, and you'll get ta try food for the first time. You'll find hobbies ya like. Ya might find romance. Who knows??

"But, most importantly...you'll find home."

He extended his arms, all enveloping in a hug.

"Goodbye, kiddos. I'll see ya...someday."

They all stepped away from him.

They smiled.  

"Goodbye, Old Man Consequences." Freddy said, turning and walking into the trees.

"See ya, Oldie!!! Hopefully soon!!" BB waved, turning and running after Freddy.

".Mir rir, scree scree." Plushtrap chirped, turning and following the boys.

"Bye, Old Guy Aftermath!!" Mangle waved before skipping off after the others.

"See ya, Consequences!! We'll miss ya!!" Jack-o-Bonnie said, on her way to follow, but waiting for Jack-o-Chica.

"Bye, Consequences." The chicken smiled, grabbing her sister's paw and the two taking off after the others.

"Yer the best, Old Man Consequences." Bonnie smiled.

"You're awesome." Chica grinned.

The two turned and darted away, both trying to outrun the other as they followed the path of the previous kids.

"G-G-Goodb-bye..." Nightmarionne smiled sadly.

Foxy saluted the elder with a smile.

"So long, Cap'n Consequences!!"

He grabbed Nightmarionne's hand, dashing away to join the others.

Nightmare and Fredbear stared up at the man, smiles overtaking their features.

"Bye, Old Man Consequences..." Nightmare began.

"I...I really appreciate everything."

Fredbear beamed.

"I'm gonna miss you!! Bye-Bye!!"

And they, too, with one last look back at their Caretaker, ran off to join the others.

Old Man Consequences and the Pool were alone once more.

A tendril of red water reached out, patting Consequences' hand.

He looked away from the spot the children had just left, looking down at the water.

He sighed.

A sad smile plastered itself on his face.

_*They'll be alright.*_

* * *

 

 

Once everyone caught up with each other, they slowed to a walk pace.

Nobody could truly stop the tear flow that streamed down their faces.

Yet, as they walked into the great beyond, something about them being together...

This was gonna be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things REALLY get kicking next chappie.
> 
> This may seem like a quick sendoff, but keep in mind about the timeskips, and it's honestly a lot less fast than before (AmIRight, guys??). 
> 
> Plus, we wanna get the plot kicking, right?? 
> 
> And, when said plot kicks in, updates might be faster because I'll have more inspiration.
> 
> Thus, this ends Old Man Consequence's appearances for a while. He's not gonna be a major character for a while.
> 
> Tell me, did the feels get ya at all??
> 
> Anyhow, see ya next chappie!!


	5. Into the Woods, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins...

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Hey, guys, quick question."

All heads turned to Jack-o-Bonnie.

"What the hell are we doing??"

This earned her a smack upside the head from her sister.

"Language!!"

"What?? I'm serious!!"

"Language aside," Nightmare piped up, uncovering Fredbear's ears. "She has a point."

The rabbit smirked, the chicken rolling her eyes at the action.

"We have been walkin' a while," BB yawned, stretching his arms.

"No argument there." Mangle muttered, cracking her back.

The sound made everyone else wince, as it sounded like a metal chunk had been sent down the garbage disposal.

Chica looked to the side, letting out a laugh.

"If anybody's gonna argue, it sure ain't Bonnie!!!"

Everyone's heads turned to the bunny.

Said bunny was barely awake, eyes open in small slits and his body swaying back and forth as he walked. The guitar slung over his back bobbed up and down with the motion.

He appeared to be mumbling.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Yeah, maybe we should rest a bit..." Nightmare conceded, concerned.

"Not here," Freddy stated. "This area is too small and compact. If something were to attack us, our chances of escaping would be slim. Not to mention the dead branches lying around. That means they could fall on our heads, which would cause a multitude of disasters. Also, the smallness would not comply if any of us were to pass gas."

Silence reigned as everyone stared at him.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. What he said."

They all took a quick minute to stretch and such, and during that time, Nightmare checked on Fredbear, who he was carrying.

The smaller bear was in a similar state as Bonnie.

Upon realizing this, Nightmare adjusted his hold on his brother, making so that he was carrying him newborn-baby style.

The golden bundle snuggled into Nightmare's chest.

* * *

 

"Eh, mateys, I don' think tha lad be awake anymore."

Foxy's statement was proven by Bonnie tripping over a tree root and free-falling towards the ground.

Since he made no move to save himself, Foxy and Nightmarionne dived and caught him.

A sigh escaped everyone's lips, as they were all beginning to fade from consciousness.

Chica walked over, slinging the bunny's limp body over her shoulder.

"Freddy, can we  _please_ stop here??" Mangle pleaded.

The bear had rejected every single spot the group wished to stop at, finding a--and I quote-- _"Multitude of disastrous reasons"_ why they shouldn't stop.

"Hold on. I believe I see a clearing up ahead," He replied.

They continued into said clearing.

It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small, either.

The canopy of trees still stretched out above them, providing a small sort of protection.

Freddy, while still concerned about their safety, deemed this place the most safe for their resting.

"This will be sufficient, I suppose."

The others collapsed around him, happy moans erupting from their bodies.

* * *

 

Plushtrap awoke to being unable to breathe.

Something was pressing her into the ground, which her face was firmly being pressed against.

Managing to force out one of her arms, she slammed her fist on the ground and gave muffled cries.

After a moment, the weight shifted, then rolled off of her.

The green bunny's head shot up, gasping for air.

"Sorry, Plustrap," Mangle apologized.

The bunny sat up, rubbing her nose.

".Scree ree mrew??."

The vixen blushed bright blue, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, that was me. Sorry about that."

The plush chirped her forgiveness, then glanced around the clearing.

Everyone else was still asleep, thank goodness.

Mangle couldn't help but coo at her companions; each were in a pretty adorable state.

Fredbear was cuddled up to Nightmare's torso, the latter having his arms wrapped around the former and his head nestled between the youngers ears. The golden bundle was snoring very softly, his older brother mumbling slightly in his unconscious state.

Balloon Boy was sprawled out on the ground, on his belly, snoring. Freddy, while sleeping, had deemed the wolf's fur a soft and durable pillow, and had taken to laying on his back with his head on said wolf. He had one leg crossed over the other, both hands folded on his chest, and a few smaller heads could be seen falling out of his sides.

The Jack-o-Twins were full-on embracing each other, each having their arms (and legs, to a small degree) wrapped around their twin. Jack-o-Chica had her face nuzzled into the bunny's chest, and Jack-o-Bonnie maw hung open as she had her head on top of her sisters. Jack-o-Chica's Pumpkin, whom Mangle (and pretty much everyone else in this story, myself included) had forgotten existed, had himself snuggled in a cranny between the two.

Bonnie and Chica prompted a chuckle from the vixen; Chica, mouth wide open as she snored loudly, had her foot shoved to the side of Bonnie's face, pushing up his upper lip on the side slightly and revealing his sharp jaws.

But what also gained an "Awww" was the fact that she had her head resting on his back and one of his paws grasped in her claws, holding it to her face.

Chica's Cupcake (Whose existence had also been forgotten) had taken up residence on the bunny's back as well, as he was lying similar to BB.

Internally fangirling, the fox looked over at her cousin and his partner in crime.

Nightmarionne was lying on its side, limbs stretching out in the same direction. It breathed gently, face nuetral. Foxy appeared to be cuddling it in his sleep, snuggling his friend close as Mangle had been doing before completely rolling on top of Plushtrap.

The scarlet fox had a smile on his face as he shifted in his sleep, pulling the ghastly puppet closer.

"D'aww," Mangle cooed.

A weight pressed itself against her as Plushtrap leaned against the fox.

Her eyes were half-lidded, and she leaned downwards slightly.

She wrapped both arms around one of Mangle's, enjoying the vixen's softness.

Mangle smiled.

Looking around once more, a question embedded itself in her brain.

"Say, Plushtrap..."

The bunny looked up at her.

"Do you think...we can really...be a family??"

The plush paused, mulling that over.

"...Screew mrire ree."

"I hope so too, Plushtrap."

_*I hope so too.*_

They then lay back down, falling back into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Howling.

Howling cut through the air like a steak knife to soft butter, ripping the twelve out of their slumber.

Fear struck their hearts, prompting them to leap up and band together.

"Mangle, please tell me you howled in your sleep," Nightmare practically begged.

"I hate to dissapoint," she replied, "but that wasn't me."

Foxy, Mangle, BB, Bonnie, Plushtrap, and Jack-o-Bonnie's ears all perked up.

All attention was turned to them.

"What is it??" Freddy whispered.

"...Growling," they replied in unison.

More howls filled the air from various directions, making the hair on the back of everyone's necks stand up.

Fredbear hugged Nightmare's waist, burying his face in him.

Upon this action, Nightmare realized the bear was shaking.

Crouching down, he placed his paws on Fredbear's shoulders.

He looked his brother in the eyes; his red and black speckled orbs were full of fear.

"Don't worry, Fredbear," He began in a soothing tone, trying to keep the worry from his own voice.

"We'll get outta here, and we'll be fine. Whatever we're about to run from, we'll escape it, alright? we'll be fine."

He pulled the smaller bear close, hugging him. The golden bundle wrapped his arms around Nightmare's neck and squeezed.

Nightmare nuzzled him.

"I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

_**I promise.** _

The two broke apart, Nightmare taking Fredbear's paw in his.

"Okay," the black bear began, "Guys, where's the growling??"

The ones with the best hearing pointed to the left, behind the group.

"Okay, so, I have absolutely no fighting experience whatsoever. But I accidently kicked Foxy in his sensitive area once when it was just the two of us and we were wrestling, so I guess that counts."

Foxy shuddered, not fond of the memory.

"So, I'm using that for the assumption that none of you do either."

A twig snapped nearby.

"So, our best bet is probably to just run in the opposite direction as fast as possible--"

The howling started up again, fleeting footsteps heard from all directions.

This time, howls came from  _all_ directions.

The kids froze.

"...Actually, I think we're surrounded..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?? A multi-parter??
> 
> Sorry, not sorry about cliffhanger. I would get mad if I was a reader, but I'm not, so...yeah.
> 
> Not much to say here, except:
> 
> See ya next Chappie!!!


	6. Into the Woods, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predators are everywhere. Can our wonderful protagonists survive??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: If their speech is completely in italics, especially at the beginning, then they're whispering)

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Into the Woods, Part 2**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"**

 

 

Freddy grabbed the screaming vixen, clamping her mouth shut.

" _If you wish to delay the inevitable, you would silence yourself and allow us to come up with a solution!_ " The bear whisper-snapped.

" _Why do you know so many words?!_ " Jack-o-Bonnie questioned.

" _Guys--Guys, no time!!_ " Nightmare worriedly silenced them. " _We gotta figure out how to get outta here and get **away** from the invariable!!_"

Freddy facepalmed.

" _I think our best bet's that way, Nightmare._ " Chica spoke up, pointing to the east side of the clearing. " _We can't hear that much, if any, of them from that side._ "

" _Good--Good idea, that's a good idea._ "

Clamping his eyes shut, the bear attempted to steel his nerves.

He reopened them and continued.

" _Okay guys--and girls, not trying to be offensive--okay, so, like Chica said, our best bet is that way. I think, I think we oughta at **least** try to stay in pairs, if we can't stay together, alright?_"

Everyone gladly agreed to that.

" _Okay, I would say on three, but I hear them getting closer, so we should probably just get ready and run, okay??_ "

They all agreed. 

Nightmare wrapped his arms around his terrified brother's torso, picking him up.

He hugged Fredbear close, giving him a nuzzle on the side of his head.

" _It's gonna be okay, alright, buddy?? We'll get outta here, and we'll be alright. It's gonna be okay. We'll all live._ " 

Nightmare continued to whisper little comforts in his brother's ear, trying to calm him down, whilst rubbing circles into his back.

Fredbear, unable to speak, buried his face in his brother, wrapping his arms around him.

The jet-black bear looked around at his companions.

" _Everybody ready??_ "

All gave nods, some firm, some scared yet determined, some just plain scared.

Nightmare took in a sharp breath.

" _Then let's go!_ "

They all shot in the designated direction.

 

* * *

 

10 sets of paws charged across the ground, going deeper into the forest as they attempted to escape their pursuers.

As they ran, several threw glances over their shoulders, making sure they weren't about to get jumped.

They continuously caught glances of dark, shadowy figures...

* * *

 

The kids reached another clearing.

 

It was much smaller than the last, a large rock sitting in the center. 

Upon deciding that the predators were at a far enough range away for them to catch their breath, the kids did just that, fearfully inhaling and trying to mildly rest their aching muscles.

" _Sweet Consequences, we're gonna **die,**_ " Mangle shuddered.

" _No we aren't!!_ " Nightmare countered. " _We just need to throw them off of us somehow!!_ "

" _Nightmare is right,_ " Freddy agreed. " _We must escape this Hell somehow, then find a way to get them to stop following us. Perhaps we can mask our scents..._ "

 _"Well, we ain't got water!!_ " Jack-o-Bonnie snapped. 

" _Or mud._ " BB pointed out.

" _O-Or t-t-time!!_ " Nightmarionne shrieked slightly, hearing the hunters getting closer.

Foxy examined his terrified friend, who was not only shaking, biting its claws, and seemingly on the verge of a breakdown, but also seemed more exhausted than the rest of them.

This was probably due to the fact that it had to levitate really fast, as it was unable to run. That would, in fact, be very straining.

He tentatively placed his metal hand on its shoulder.

" _Lass?? Are ye alright?? Are ye sure ye can go on??_ "

At that, Nightmarionne's head turned at an odd angle, and it stared.

It's hands fell from its face to its sides, and it  _stared._

It _seemingly_ stared at Foxy, but from the look in it's white pupils, it stared past him,  _through_ him, past the Void itself.

While staring into nothingness, it whispered a reply.

" _No, I c-can't. B-But if I d-d-don't keep-p goi-i-ing, I'm g-going to d-die. An-n-nd I'm n-not r-ready to d-die. Not y-yet._ "

It wasn't talking to Foxy.

Who was it  _really_ talking to?

Something shifted inside of the fox; that answer had shaken him to the very core.

He gave the puppet a shake, managing to shake it out of whatever trance it was in.

It shook its head a bit for clarity, and Foxy pulled it close, wrapping his arm around it.

" _I ain't ready neither, lass. But Nightmare says we ain' goin' ta die, an' we gotsa believe that so that we don't!! Besides, ye got me, and Oi'll help ya._ "

Nightmarionne took a deep breath.

" _Alr-r-right, F-Foxy..._ "

" _Guys, we gotta go._ "

However, as the twelve began sprinting away, a shadow passed over the clearing, several streaks of black coming together atop the rock.

They reconnected in a cloud of smoke, a creature manifesting itself.

It appeared to be some kind of demented canine, much larger than the kids, black all over save for its pure white eyes.

Its body swirled and shifted, flickering in and out in many areas and overal looking like a smoky blob-type shadow trying to stay together.

However, it was clearly demented, had what appeared to be spikes poking out of where its spine would be, large fangs, and claws that retracted in and out at random.

 

Most noticeable was the hungry look in its eyes.

And how it growled darkly at the kids, bloodlust radiating in its aura.

There was what could be considered a twisted, lunatic's smile contorted on its muzzle.

It howled into the air, alerting the rest of its pack.

This was gonna be fun for them.

* * *

 

When that one had caught up to them and the children had, unfortunately, gotten a close-up look at it, adrenaline coursed through their veigns, making their attempted escape even faster.

The canine gave them a head start, wanting to have a little fun with its prey, now that they had been found.

It eventually lept off of the rock and gave chase, others beginning to sound closer.

However, the kids were far enough ahead not to hear the rest of the pack approaching, and were doing their best to quicken their pace.

" _Whadda we do now?! That thing found us!! Mangle had a point earlier!!"_ Jack-o-Bonnie hissed, holding her sister's hand and helping pull her along.

" _ **Thank you!!**_ "

" _Mangle, if we die, **I'm killing you again in whatever afterlife we get.**_ " Nightmare snarled, ducking under a low-hanging branch, still clutching Fredbear to his chest.

".Scree ree ree!!." 

Unfortunately, Plushtrap's warning came too late, and even though she screeched to a halt, they all crashed into each other and went tumbling down the sudden slope.

* * *

When Freddy opened his eyes, all he saw was infinite darkness.

Glancing down, he found himself in his own body, empty of his Freddles.

He glanced around the void he was in, confused.

"Well, that was fast," He stated.

He began walking forward.

"I did not expect my demise to be so sudden and swift."

" **You are not dead, Nightmare Freddy.** "

The bear whirled around, startled by the sudden intrusion of his inner musings.

A red mass began filling the darkness.

The voice came again.

It was calm and serious. Feminine, as well.

" **Be strong, Freddy. You all must survive. And do not forget: You have powers. Using them, while you may not entirely know how, will almost guarantee your survival.**

" **Please, survive.** "

* * *

 

Freddy's eyes snapped open.

Looking around, he found that they had just hit the bottom of the hill.

Everyone was groaning, opening their own eyes and trying to escape the body pile they had gotten stuck in.

"Freddy...crushing...me..."

He then realized that he was atop Mangle, and proceeded to roll off of her.

She gasped for air and sat up.

"My apologies, Mangle."

" 'S fine." She mumbled, stretching.

He glanced at the rest of the group, who were all trying to get it together.

Balloon Boy groaned, burying his face in his paws.

"We're gonna get ourselves killed..."

His moan was quiet, almost unhearable.

Freddy went into thought.

_*I feel that I'm forgetting something...*_

He glanced at the others.

"Perhaps we could...use our powers?? To defend ourselves??"

They mulled that thought over.

"But we still dunno  _how_ to use 'em," Chica sighed. 

" _Or if we actually **have** any._" Jack-o-Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

BB had his paws on the sides of his head, eyes darting back and forth as he thought frantically.

"Hey guys??"

Everyone looked at Nightmare.

"I have a really bad idea."

"Any idea that keeps us alive is welcome right now, Nightmare!!" Jack-o-Chica shrieked.

"Okay, okay!! Yeesh!!"

He twitched, his ears picking up on the approaching predators.

_*Crud.*_

"Okay, look, we can't deny that there's a lot of us. We don't know how many of them there are. And...I hate to say it...but we're all kinda getting in our own ways..."

The gravity of what he was saying began to settle into their minds.

The stared at him, wide-eyed.

He stepped back, Fredbear looking up at him from within his brother's arms.

"Look, I'm not saying we go off by ourselves. We can go off in groups, and then regroup later...if...you know..."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"We all...uh...make it, you know??"

Silence reigned.

Then, arguments arose.

"And what if some of us die while we're separated?  _That_ would be fun to find out, now wouldn't it?" Jack-o-Bonnie sneered, crossing her arms.

"But he  _has_ a point!!" Bonnie spoke up. "We're all trying to escape in a giant group, _which is probably not the best idea,_ and we'd probably have a better bet of getting away faster if we only worried about a couple of people!"

"Erm...if ye don't min' me askin', how we gonna find each ot'er la'er, lad?? How woul' we know if..."

He trailed off, shifting uncomfortably.

"I...I.don't know, okay?? I don't. But if we keep trying to think that far ahead, we'll be here all day and those...dog things will kill us. So can we really take that chance??"

"But we'll be taking  _another_ chance splitting up!!" Jack-o-Chica wailed in fear.

"I know!! But it's one chance or the other!!"

He looked around at his companions.

The desperation in his eyes reflected in theirs.

"Guys,  _please,_ make a decision. We don't have much time."

 


	7. Into the Woods, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predators lurk at every corner. Can our wonderful protagonists survive?
> 
> Warning: Injury, suspense, slight blood warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite characters might die. So, yeah.

  _*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Into the Woods, Part 3**

* * *

 

_*To whoever's up there listening to me, please, **please** let this have been the right choice.*_

Nightmare sprinted as fast as he could through the woods, his brother clutched tightly in his arms.

_*Please, I don't wanna die. None of us do. Please, if just this once, spare us? **Please?** *_

He leaped over a fallen log.

_*To whoever's listening, please have mercy on my soul. All of our souls.*_

Ducking under a low-hanging branch, the bear dived into a cluster of trees.

Once shielded enough to hide for a few minutes, he set Fredbear down.

He crouched, rubbing the other's head.

"You doing okay, bud??"

_*That probably wasn't the best question. Crap. Great job, Nightmare. Done gone and messe-*_

His inner beratings of himself were cut off as Fredbear hugged him tight.

"I'm scared, Nightmare..."

Nightmare felt a pang in his heart, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller bear.

"I'm scared too, bud. But...we'll be fine, alright? We...we may get hurt, but we'll make it. I won't let anything hurt  _you._ I promised, remember?"

The smaller bear buried his face in his brother, giving a nod.

Another pang. 

"Well, I'm not breaking that promise anytime soon."

Looking around the small cluster they were hiding in, Nightmare bit his lower lip.

_*Let's see...we could go out another way...but which?*_

His entire body clammed up at the sound of the bushes behind them rustling.

In a flash, he was facing it, had Fredbear behind him, and was in a defensive stance.

He turned his head to the other.

" _Fredbear, if I get hurt, I need you to run, okay?_ "

The golden bundle, shaking, nodded his head.

Nightmare slowly began backing up, ears listening to see if any other predators were on the other side.

His breath caught in his chest as the bushes split apart, revealing...

A blue bunny, who clumsily crashed to the ground, the guitar slung on his back smacking him upside the head.

He gave a moan, rubbing the back of his head.

Nightmare and Fredbear gave sighs of relief.

The black bear went to help him up.

"You okay, Bonnie?"

"I'll be fine, I think," He muttered, shaking the dizzyness from his head. 

Fredbear came over, clutching onto Nightmare.

"Sorry I was shaking the bushes so long," Bonnie continued. "My guitar got stuck in some branches--" 

A howl cut through the air.

"--Crud."

"My thoughts exactly," Nightmare agreed, picking up Fredbear.

Bonnie's ears began twitching.

The bunny growled, grabbing them.

"Eh, sorry, I kinda panicked at the last second and followed you guys. I'd've caught up sooner if I didn't get stuck, like, three times along the way."

Nightmare patted his shoulder.

"No worries."

Another howl in the distance.

"...Okay, a  _few_ worries, just not about that."

Bonnie gave a grim nod.

In a silent agreement, the two bolted out of the cluster, Fredbear holding on tight to his brother.

* * *

The bunny and the bears found a relatively clear path, the trees split apart enough so that they could run without Bonnie's guitar getting snagged in a tree, or themselves being scratched up or getting caught in brambles.

However, the tops of the trees still melded into a canopy overhead.

Nightmare examined the path ahead of them.

"This seems too easy..."

Bonnie sighed, listening around.

"Can't argue there--"

Howling.

"--But we may not have much of a choice."

Nightmare gave a grim nod.

Still holding Fredbear tight, he and the bunny began to run down the pathway.

Bonnie's speed was rather noticeable on the more open plane, as he had to keep making sure the bears were close behind.

They winced at the crunching sounds that echoed under their feet, old rotting grass and long-dead leaves and tiny branches breaking as they stepped on them.

They had been running for a while when they came to a three-way fork in the road.

Bonnie came to a skidding halt.

Nightmare accidently crashed into him, but not hard enough to knock the blue bunny over.

Said bunny, once regaining his balance, shared a look with his elder companion.

His ears began to twitch again.

His racing heart's pace quickened as the ominous feeling of a prescence lurked around them.

Nightmare felt it as well, the fear creeping up his spine.

" _Whadda we do...?_ "

" _I don't know, Bonnie...maybe we should just pick a direction **and get the heck outta here.**_ "

" _No argument there._ "

After a moment, they turned and sprinted down the path leading east.

* * *

 

"DearmercypleasetellmeI'mhallucinating."

They had hit a dead end.

Not just to the path--the trees were clumped and practically melded together, preventing going further.

Bonnie looked to the side worriedly as his companion panicked.

He grabbed the bear's shoulder and shook him.

"Dude, I don't think they're around."

Nightmare's ears flattened as he went into thought.

"That...that can't be right. Can it? They wouldn't...they couldn't just lose our scent like that. Could they? No, I...I don't think so."

Bonnie bit his lower lip.

"Should we...go back?"

The bear, after a moment of thinking, had an idea.

"Okay, we'll go back, but not all the way. Once we hit a part of the path that we can cut through the trees, we'll do that and see where it gets us."

Bonnie thought that over, then gave a nod.

Nightmare adjusted Fredbear in his arms, rubbing the smaller bear's head.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy."

The usually happy and talkative child buried his face in Nightmare's chest.

 _*Poor kid.*_ Bonnie thought, ears lowering.

They then set off back the way they came, waiting for a break in the forest.

Bonnie's ears began to twitch.

* * *

 

Just as they finally hit a good spot, growling came from behind them.

They whirled around to find one of the canine predators emerging from the other side of the small path.

It seemed to be smirking with that twisted, distorted muzzle of fangs.

Several pairs of white eyes began appearing all around them.

Nightmare's eyes widened.

_*They planned this--!!*_

He whipped his head in all directions, finding emerging predators coming at them in every direction.

_*This is bad...very bad...*_

He clamped his eyes shut for a moment.

_*To whoever's up there, please let us live...or at least make it quick...*_

When he reopened them, he looked at Bonnie.

The bunny was reaching for his guitar, eyes darting around.

He and Nightmare's eyes connected.

They each gave a grim nod of understanding.

Nightmare looked down at Fredbear, who was shaking.

" _Fredbear, when you get the chance, I need you to run, okay? It doesn't matter where, just **get away from here.**_ _I'll find you eventually, alright?_ "

Fredbear's eyes widened, his ears flattening.

Nightmare kissed his forehead.

" _It's gonna be okay, alright? We'll come find you once we get out of this mess. I Promise._ "

Fredbear wrapped his arms around Nightmare, having no choice but to nod.

As much as he hated to, Nightmare placed his brother on the ground, taking on a battle stance.

Bonnie had whipped out his guitar, doing the same.

The two stared down the canines, emitting their own growls.

A moment passed...

Then one lunged.

Bonnie swung his guitar, hitting it square in the face.

A cracking sound ensued as its head snapped to the side, sending the animal rolling into several others.

" _Nice shot._ " 

" _Thanks--_ "

This set off a chain reaction, as the rest howled and began their assault.

The two fought their best, Bonnie using his guitar as a weapon and Nightmare using his claws to the best of his ability.

Fredbear was doing his best to avoid the blodthirsty mongrols, trying to find an opening for him to run away.

One took a leap at him.

He shrieked, covering his head with his golden arms.

An electrical sensation shot up his spine.

The wolf-like creature slammed against an unknown barrier, small trickles of electricity flickering around Fredbear.

Fredbear, upon realizing that the being had fallen momentarily, resumed his escape attempt.

Nightmare took notice of Fredbear, and felt relief that he was actually trying to escape and not fight.

He had not witnessed the barrier event, nor did he have time to observe any further, as the assaults were not ending.

Bonnie was hit from behind, his legs being knocked out, causing the rabbit to fall on his back.

The canines wasted no time, leaping upon their fallen prey and shredding him relentlessly.

He screeched, attempting to block them with his guitar; it was promptly clamped down on.

Nightmare attempted to save his fallen comrade, slamming into the animals and trying to push them off.

However, something sharp and heavy clamped down onto the side of his head, dragging him away.

He felt himself scream, then proceeded to swing widly in an attempt to escape.

The jaws biting him locked down, not intending to let go.

They broke through his flesh,  _gnawing._

Electrical surges flowed through Nightmare's spine.

However, they seemed to be flowing... _up?_

It was as if they were surging  _out of him._

_*...What...the...heck...?*_

_*Are those...from me?*_

Nightmare, unsure of what else to do as his head was practically being ripped open, did his best to grab onto them mentally.

His focus was not 100%, as the aforementioned attack was in motion, but it was good enough.

He felt something warm and pulsing enter his head.

The pain, and the rest of the world, was momentarily numbed and blocked out, his vision blurring momentarily.

 

* * *

 

Nightmare felt as if he was floating along an endless sea of warm electricity.

The blurriness faded away, and Nightmare found himself in an endless void of red.

Not the crimson red of the forest and Old Man Consequences, but a darkened ruby red; comforting, in a way.

Electric pulses made themselves known at random, sometimes flashing close to Nightmare.

The bear was floating on his back, stuck with an odd view.

He sat up.

_*...Where am I??*_

Suddenly, another bear appeared.

It was an exact replica of Nightmare, only the same red as the void and with a black aura surrounding it.

This made Nightmare glance down at himself, to find that he was surrounded in a red glow.

The other bear approached, extending a hand.

Nightmare was pensive...

Until he saw the genuine smile that was on the bear's face.

It held excitement, hope, and kindness.

A moment passed...

Nightmare grabbed the bear's hand.

Smiling, it shut its eyes.

A glow spread from it to the original bear, consuming them both.

Nightmare's vision blurred again.

 

* * *

 

The blurriness cleared, and Nightmare was back in the fight.

The sensation in his head was stronger, ready to burst out.

Adrenaline coursed through the bear's veigns.

Unsure of what else to do, Nightmare tried to let the sensation  _out._

Red electricity exploded from the bear, blasting the animal away from him and into the nearby bushes.

The bear collapsed, hyperventilating.

Once he got his bearings, he found that it had struck the other canines as well, pushing them back.

An agonized Bonnie shakily sat up.

While their attackers were occupied, Nightmare rushed over and helped Bonnie up.

The bunny was a mess of his own blood, his already torn and wild fur shredded and ripped. 

"Bonnie? Bonnie, can you hear me?" Nightmare nudged the rabbit, whose head rolled of its own accord.

"Mmm..." He moaned in reply.

Nightmare's ears lowered, and he attempted to breathe in and out smoothly.

And then it hit him.

_*FREDBEAR!!*_

His bleeding head snapped around, fear biting his body.

He saw a golden blur dissapear beyond the trees.

Nightmare felt relief wash over him.

_*He escaped. Thank goodness.*_

 His gaze returned to the canines...

Who were up again, and not looking happy.

Nightmare clamped his eyes shut and inhaled.

_*To whoever's up there..._

* * *

Foxy dashed through the forest, leaping and diving when the need arose.

His hand clamped Nightmarionne's, the fox pulling the puppet along with him as they made their escape.

They came skidding to a halt, Nightmarionne crashing into Foxy.

The scarlet fox slid forward slightly, but didn't fall over.

 He turned around, checking up on his friend.

"Ye alright, Marion?"

The ghastly puppet was shaking wildly, twitching.

"N-Not r-re--"

Howling sounded, promptly scaring the two out of their wits.

Nightmarionne screamed and jumped on Foxy, wrapping its arms around him  _tight;_ the fox let out a shriek as well and hugged Nightmarionne, diving into a nearby cluster of bushes.

Once shrouded in the darkness of the leaves, the shaking children became a mound of scarlet fur and black-and-white stripes.

Nightmarionne was...not taking it well.

" _W-We're g-g-gonna d-die w-we're g-gonna d-die I don't-t wanna d-die I d-don't w-wanna d-die **w-we're g-gonna die I d-d-don't want to**_\--"

Foxy gripped the sides of the puppet's head; not forcefully, just enough to hold it in place.

" _Marion, look in me eyes._ "

Two white prinpricks flicked around, before finally settling on golden and black orbs.

" _Breathe, Matey, just breathe. Don't look away from me eyes._ "

He lowered his left hand and grabbed Marion's.

The ghastly puppet's hyperventilating slowed.

" _It's alright, Matey, breathe..._ "

His tongue darted out, licking the spot where Nightmarionne's nose would be. Y'know, if it had one.

" _Just breathe..._ "

Finally, Nightmarionne had calmed down significantly.

Foxy, internally, was extremely relieved.

He pulled Nightmarionne into another hug.

" _Bett'r?_ "

Nightmarionne gave a shaky nod.

" _Th-Thank y-you..._ "

More howling cut through the air.

Closer to them.

The two broke apart when they jumped, sharing a look of fear.

Foxy carefully peeked out of the leaves, as quiet as possible.

No canines had found them... _yet._

Foxy backed down and looked at the other.

" _Ain't none of em found us yet...guess w_ _e 'av'ta try an' sneak outta 'ere..._ "

Nightmarionne bit its lower lip.

" _Sh-Should w-we g-go out an-n-nother w-way..._?"

Foxy bit his tongue and nodded.

" _We ough'a crawl through the ot'er way o' these,_ " Foxy said, pointing in the other direction within the shrubbery.

A nod came from the puppet, biting its lip once more.

The two got onto their bellies and prepared  to crawl through the bushes.

Foxy glanced at his fearful companion.

He moved his hook and placed it atop its claw.

The ghastly puppet looked at him.

Foxy smiled reassuringly.

" _It'll be alrght, Matey._ "

As Nightmarionne looked into the fox's eyes, it felt the worry and fear fade for a split second.

It smiled. Small, but a smile nonetheless.

The two began their crawl.

* * *

 

There were...a lot more bushes, they found as they crawled through each one.

It seemed that their original cluster broke way into a maze of bushes; the two were shrouded in mostly darkness, light filtering in via the small breaks in the tops of the shrubbery.

Several, unfortunately, had thorns. This resulted in quite a few scratches for the two.

And what happens next.

Nightmarionne winced as it pushed the mound of branches from itself, thorns sticking it at every turn.

However, as it was moving them, one slipped away, whipping around and smacking the puppet's back, thorns driving deep into it's skin.

Nightmarionne slapped its claws over its mouth, attempting to muffle the scream.

Foxy stopped immediately and whipped his head around.

Upon seeing what was transpiring, he flipped himself around and dived forward, wrapping his arms around Nightmarionne.

" _Hold still, Marion,_ " He whispered, hugging his friend and placing his head on its shoulder.

Simultaneously providing comfort and searching for what had gotten his companion stuck in agony, Foxy carefully moved his hand down and across Nightmarionne's back.

His mettalic fingers brushed something long and flimsy.

The branch was stuck in its lower back. 

 _"Okay, Mari, Oi'm sorry, but t'is may hurt a lot._ "

Nightmarionne grit its teeth in anticipation.

Foxy wrapped his hand around the branch as best he could.

He pulled gently but firm, ears bending back at Nightmarionne's muffled wails.

_*Aye, 'e's sens'tive down thar. Drat.*_

After a moment, the branch finally came loose, popping out of the poor kid's back.

Foxy kicked back with his feet pushing the two out of that bush and into the one after it.

They came to a stop, Foxy still holding the puppet.

Nightmarionne slid down, moaning in pain.

The fox carefully lay it on its back.

" _Mari?_ "

He worriedly waved his clawed hand above the injured's face.

Said face had black tears running down the tear-stains that had been there since its birth.

Nightmarionne hyperventilated.

Foxy's ears folded down.

He reached out with his hook and carefully wiped away its tears as best he could.

" _Marion, Oi know it hurts, jus' breathe, jus' breathe..._ "

A few minutes passed, Nightmarionne's breathing slowing to whimpers.

Foxy carefully lie down next to it.

He licked the side of its face.

" _Ye wit' me, Marion?_ "

Nightmarionne carefully--and a tad painfully--adjusted to face Foxy.

" _Mhm..._ "

Foxy, unknowingly, had his tail begin to wag.

He smiled, hugging the ghastly puppet.

Nightmarionne jumped slightly, but relaxed, hugging him back.

They stayed like that for a moment, resting, as the events of the past few hours caught up to them.

* * *

 Foxy's ears perked as the sound of howling erupted closer to them.

The two had resumed their crawl, at a slower pace, as Foxy was helping Nightmarionne along.

The fox's fur stood on end, him sending a worried glance at the ghastly puppet.

Nightmarionne's white pupils had dilated, it staring into the void.

It snapped out of it and looked at Foxy, biting its lower lip.

Foxy listened close, trying to hear where the predators were.

However, from their position in the brush, and how the canines howled in different directions, he was unable to make a specific pinpoint.

He growled slightly at himself.

He tried to find any possible escape route.

" _I-I think w-we're tr-tr-trapped und-d-der here, F-Foxy,_ " Nightmarionne spoke up. " _It's-s a l-l-labyrinth-th._.."

Foxy's ears lowered.

An idea spawned in his head.

He looked back at his partner.

" _'Ang on tight, Marion._ "

The puppet complied, wrapping its arms around the fox tight, unsure of what he was about to do.

Foxy hunched his legs underneath himself, pointing his body upwards.

_*'Ere goes nothin'.*_

He launched himself, and Nightmarionne, upwards as hard as he could.

The world became a blur for a moment, a blur of red, black, and white soaring into the air.

Foxy had a split second to find anywhere to go.

He realized that there were still trees surrounding the maze of bushes, but they were too far away to reach them.

He and Nightmarionne fell back into the bushes, snapping through the branches of and hitting the ground hard.

Foxy gave a grunt and Nightmarionne moaned in pain, its earlier injuries feeling agitated at the branches that had scratched them. 

The fox shakily sat up.

He inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes as he took in a deep whiff of their surroundings.

Trees, bushes, overlying sense of endless despair that is the point of no return, Nightmarionne, blood, himself...

No predators. 

Not yet, anyways.

Crawling to Nightmarionne, he pulled it into his arms.

It seemed to be...less responsive, to say the least.

" _Sorry, Matey._ "

He sniffed the air.

"We _may 'avta do that 'gain._ "

It gave a distant "Mhm...", which worried the fox even more.

He realized that the puppet must have hit its head, as a bruise was forming on the side of its head.

He tentatively stood, pushing his head out of the bushes.

He inhaled, then sprinted for the trees.

Several thorned bushes scraped at his metal legs, but he paid it no mind, trying to focus.

He reached a few feet away from a tree when the scent reached his nose.

Foxy grit his teeth and growled.

He abruptedly bent his knees and  _leaped._

A semi-rotting tree branch stuck out in their direction, barely in the fox's reach.

Still clutching Nightmarionne, he thrust out his hand, gripping the tree branch at the end.

His body lurched down, and the branch groaned, threatening to snap off.

Panic gripped the canine's heart.

Howling.

He carefully swung his legs upwards, throwing them around the branch.

The branch made a cracking sound.

Howling.

The scent became stronger.

Nightmarionne was now positioned on Foxy's hanging torso, limbs limp and hanging over him.

 _*Gotta wake up Marion..._ *

In a quick decision, he began licking the puppet's head.

He didn't even have to lift his head. His tongue was just...long enough.

Howling.

_*Workworkworkworkwork--*_

Nightmarionne shifted.

Foxy's tongue lurched back into his mouth, his jaw snapping shut on impact.

Nightmarionne's eyes slowly blinked open.

" _Mmm...w-wha--_ "

" _Ye wit' me, Mari?_ "

After a moment, it nodded its head.

" _Can ye grab tha branch? It moight break 'fore we get off._   _Jus' grab it an' try ta get on top o' it._ "

Carefully, the puppet did so, Foxy helping it along. 

Once Nightmarionne was positioned, and took the cue to crawl as fast as it could, Foxy let his legs down and pulled himself up.

He followed Nightmarionne, the two managing to get to the treetop's center.

There was a hole in the trunk, large enough for the two to fit in and surrounded by red leaves.

Nightmarionne climbed in.

Just as Foxy reached it, the branch they were crawling across broke.

The red youngling jolted downwards suddenly, yelping in fear.

Hearing a shriek, he suddenly felt his right arm get clutched.

Nightmarionne had gripped his wrist, right below his hook, and was trying as hard as it could in its injured and weakened state to pull him up.

Snapping out of his fear state, Foxy scratched at the bark with his metal paws, trying to push himself up with his legs.

Howling.

Adrenaline rushed through the fox, and with a final push, he sailed into the hole.

He lay on his side, panting.

Nightmarionne hugged him tight.

The scent of the predators became stronger still, Foxy's fur rising up.

The two went completely silent, listening.

Sounds of something--nay,  _several_ things--scratching around the base of the tree reached their ears (or lack thereof).

Then, it went silent again.

The two felt relieved, hoping they were safe...

_SLAM!_

Something struck the tree, shaking it.

It happened again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Each struck from a different side.

The two kids realized:

_They were trying to knock the tree down._

And they were trapped.

* * *

 

 

Balloon Boy felt himself falling.

Tumbling, rather.

He crashed headfirst into a tree, having taken a tumble down another unexpected hill.

He dizzily staggered to his feet, placing a massive paw to the side of his head.

Ooooooh yep, that's gonna bruise.

Blinking away the dizziness, he looked around, trying to see where he could go.

Howling reached his ears, and he shuddered.

"Okay, yeah, maybe they haven't caught my scent. Maybe I can go...uh...no, thaaaaaaat's a big rock, wow my head hurts, okay--"

"Perhaps we should go this way."

The wolf jumped in the air with a yelp, spinning around and landing on his butt.

Freddy slid down the hill on his feet, far more gracefully than BB had.

The wolf exhaled, relieved.

Then, confusion set in.

"Freddy?"

The grizzly walked to him once he reached the gound.

"I had been going in a similar direction, and I saw you fall. Are you alright?"

Shakily, BB nodded, rubbing the side of his head.

"I'll probably get a bruise or two, but nothin's broke, I don't think."

Freddy nodded.

He extended a hand, helping the other up.

BB staggered for a minute before regaining his balance.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Just dizzy, gimme a sec," the wolf replied, shaking his head.

Once he was fine, he turned his attention back to the bear.

"Eh, which way were ya talkin' about?"

Freddy's ears perked up, and he turned around.

He pointed to a small opening by the hill they had both come down.

"That seems to be a nice escape route. The predators still have our scent, but we could still get ahead of them, and even give them a hassle trying to get through there. It is a rather small opening."

BB grinned.

"Sounds good for me!!"

* * *

 

The two had taken the dubbed escape route, and had eventually broken from the tunnel-like opening and back into the open.

They broke into a run, howling reaching their ears.

"You wouldn't happen to have another plan, wouldja?!" BB panicked. "I'd really like to  _not get eaten_ on my first day in the wilderness!!"

"I completely agree!!" Freddy responded. "Just give me a moment!!"

The wolf's eyes darted around.

A flash of whispy black within the trees caught his attention.

His eyes snapped open, and he rammed into Freddy, sending them both into the other side.

After they had rolled for a minute, Freddy jumped up.

"Balloon Boy--"

"I saw one," He replied, jumping up.

Freddy shut his mouth, ears folding down.

The wolf examined their new surroundings.

Several dead and broken trees were littered everywhere.

"Think we can make it through here, Brownie?"

"Probably," Freddy replied. He internally scowled at the nickname.

"We do not seem to have much of a choice, anyhow."

The bear was right; howls were getting closer.

They began their escape, sprinting into the deadwood.

* * *

 

The two eventually made it to an area with less deadwood, more 'healthy' trees appearing.

The two had to stop for a moment to catch a small breath before continuing.

"What now?" BB asked, looking around.

"We must continue on," Freddy replied. "Escape is the only way."

"But  _how?_ Do we just keep running?"

Freddy grit his teeth and looked around.

"Unless we find a place to hide, I fear that is all we can do."

He raised a brow.

"Unless you know how to use your powers?"

The wolf solemnly shook his head.

He sighed.

"Me neither."

Another howl cut through the air, prompting them to continue.

* * *

The two eventually came to a rather large tree in the middle of a small clearing.

BB glanced around, ears twitching.

"Eh, dude, I think they're comin' still...I can feel 'em..."

Freddy breathed in and out sharply.

"I know."

His eyes twitched upwards.

BB followed his gaze, looking the tree up and down.

They made eye contact.

Howling echoed closer still.

"Up?"

"Up."

The wolf's eyes darted around.

"You should probably go first," he began. "My paws are bigger than yours, and I don't really know how to climb all that well. Plus, don't bears have it in their blood?"

Freddy gazed up the tree.

"Only certain kinds. I am a grizzly, I believe."

He shook his head.

"Either way, I do not believe there is time to argue, so if that is what you think is best, we might as well try it."

BB nodded.

Freddy ran to the tree and jumped on it, his claws clambering for a hold.

The bark was rotting on the inside; the outside looked fine, but because of the inside, it split upon the impact, making it harder for the climbeé to get a good hold.

However, adrenaline clouded Freddy's mind, and he jaggedly and unorthodoxly forced himself up.

He slipped multiple times, BB helping push him back up while simultaneously trying to climb himself.

Freddy was almost halfway up when the growling reached their ears.

Both kid's heads whipped around to find eight shadow canines emerging, fangs bared and snapping at the air.

The one at the lead gave a twisted grin, licking its teeth at the sight of its prey.

Adrenaline came through again, BB slamming into Freddy and pushing him upwards.

"FREDDY GO GO GO GO!!"

The bear snapped out of it and pushed himself more, scratching at the rotting bark.

He scrambled as best as he could, the dying bark seemingly getting worse higher up.

He slid multiple times, but the hungered sounds of bloodthirsty canines urged him on.

This tree did not have random branches sticking out; all branches were at the top, splaying out into a brilliant cluster of leaves.

This was not good for the kids.

They were still a good ways down whenever Balloon Boy shrieked again.

"FREDDY THEY'RE TRYIN' TO CLIMB UP AFTER US!!!"

Freddy whipped his head around to see that that was exactly what was happening.

The supposed leader of the group bared its fangs in a mock grin, bloodlust in its eyes as it jumped repeatedly up the tree.

"We need to get up!! NOW!!" He yelled back to his panicking partner.

"HOW?! WE'RE STILL DOWN TOO FAR!!"

The bear's head snapped up.

His breathing intensified.

_*Do not panic. Do **not** panic.*_

"We must climb up at least a little bit higher before we are knocked down!! And then we will have to jump!!"

BB was shaken by the predators shaking the tree, and he slid down some.

He scrambled to get back to where he was.

"IF IT KEEPS US ALIVE THEN  **OKAY**!!"

Freddy, adrenaline beginning to wane, slammed his claws into the rotting tree once more, dragging himself up.

He felt something push him up, the sound of scattering claws going downwards after ringing in his ears.

This process repeated multiple times before Freddy realized that it was Balloon Boy pushing him up, only to fall back more each time.

_*What is he--*_

"FREDDY YOU MIGHT WANNA JUMP NOW!!"

The bear's head gave a quick glance downwards, only to find that the canines were beginning to climb on top of each other in order to reach the kids.

He immediately snapped it back up and examined how far away the branches were.

"I do not know if we are high enough!!"

Panic was already surging through the wolf's veigns, and it was getting worse by the second.

The sweat forming on his paws was not helping his climbing, either.

"THEN I'LL PUSH YOU AGAIN AND  _THEN_ YOU JUMP!! YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE A LEAP OF FAITH!!"

"But what if you fall?!"

"DOESN'T MATTER JUST  _JUMP!!!_ "

He wasn't given time to argue.

The bear grit his teeth as he felt BB slam into him again; harder this time.

He braced his claws, heaving himself up.

The brown bear felt himself sailing up; his eyes locked on the target branch.

He threw his claws out, slamming his eyes shut.

He felt bark fill his palms.

He gripped it, opening his eyes and pulling himself up.

Panting heavily, he managed to turn himself around, intending to pull BB up--

The wolf was sliding down.

He yelped, scrabbling to get a grip on the bark once more...

However, his back paw landed in a space he had already been in, and said spot caved in.

The world went into slow motion.

BB lost his grip on the tree because of it, and he fell backwards.

Freddy remembered throwing his hand out before his vision was stained with a foreign red.

* * *

 

A bunny and a chicken were huddled together under a tree, having gained acess to there via a hole in the wood.

Their bodies were pressed side by side, clasping one of each other's hands and using the other to hug each other.

"Aren't they gonna find us under here?? Freddy said they can smell us!!" Jack-o-Chica cried, starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Cheeks!! We'll think'a somethin'!! Uh..."

Jack-o-Bonnie glanced around before her eyes settled on the Pumpkin in her sister's lap.

"Wanna throw that at 'em?"

That earned her a slap.

" _No!!_ He's alive just like us!! That would be mean!! Right?"

She directed the question to said pumpkin, who blinked and snapped his jaws.

The bunny recoiled, as this was the most action she had seen from the gourd.

_*Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthe--*_

Howling cut through the air.

"Okay, uh, how 'bout we smash the back o' this open and run out the other side?"

The firey chicken frowned, but, seeing no other choice but the way they came, nodded her agreement.

Jack-o-Bonnie folded her claws into fists and slammed them into the rotting wood.

It cracked and splintered with every hit, but did not break.

"BonBon, hang on. Stop hitting it."

The bunny, suprised slightly, stopped.

Jack-o-Chica inhaled.

Something told the other female to scoot away.

The firey chicken let out a fireball, it smashing through the wood in seconds.

Flames began consuming the edges.

"Come on!!" She yelled, grabbing her sister's hand and sprinting out.

Blinking the excitement from her eyes, the grinning bunny matched her pace.

"Cheeks,  _that was **awesome!!**_ "

"Thanks...let's just hope the smoke doesn't attract them..."

As they faded into the other woods, they were unaware that the flames began to spread across the tree.

* * *

 

The twins cut around a corner, running fast into the trees.

J.Bonnie was faster and had more stamina than her sister, she found, as when they came to a stop the chicken practically collapsed into her arms, breathless.

"Woah!! Cheeks, you alright?!"

J.Chica coughed slightly, her body grasping for air a little too much.

After a moment, through pants, she was able to speak.

"Sorry...lungs...burning..."

"Hey, hey, don't apologize, I shoulda stopped sooner, I wasn't thinkin', we've been runnin' for a while--"

Howling.

The chicken's eye sockets expanded, and she wrapped her arms around her sister.

The Pumpkin growled in response to the predator's calls.

"I feel that." The bunny mused, hughing her sister.

"Okay, we better hide, or run, or somethin'. You gonna be good, Cheeks?"

Jack-o-Chica stepped out of the embrace, picking up her gourd.

"As good as I can get, I guess."

Her sister nodded solemnly, joining their hands and running on.

* * *

 

The forest got darker.

This proved a problem.

The sisters had to come to a stop again because of this.

"Should we turn around?" Chica whimpered, cradling her Pumpkin as she caught her breath.

"Don't think we can," Her sister replied worriedly. "They're onto us."

She looked around.

''This ain't good...wait, I got an idea!!"

The chicken watched as her sister held up a finger, clamped her eyes shut, and held her breath.

She was either trying to press out an ornery fart or light herself like a candle.

The claw at the end of her finger eventually lit up in a small orange flame.

Her eyes snapped open, and she gave a "Yes!!" in triumph.

Her sister's beak gained a grin.

"Wow..."

"Now we can see!!" Bonnie chirped happily.

An idea sprouted in her head.

"Maybe we can double back around where its brighter after a while and throw 'em off!!"

* * *

That plan worked, suprisingly.

Once the forest got to a point where the darkness was too dark for their little flame to keep up, they made a turn around and sprinted back the way they came in; only using a different path, as to not encounter the predators.

Once reaching the light, they began running once more.

What they didn't realize what that the ground had become weaker where they were...

Angered howls reached their ears.

"Think they figured us out, Cheeks?"

"Probably..."

The crunching of dead grass and leaves beneath their feet was joined by an almost unhearable cracking sound.

Suddenly, a canine burst from in front of them.

The two shrieked and skidded to a stop, loosing their footing.

More of the predators emerged, snarling and grinning.

"What the--"

" _They all split up,_ " J.Chica whispered, terrified. " _Oh, I'll bet the others already got caught..._ "

"Cheeks--"

One lunged forward, pinning the chicken down.

She screamed as it started biting her, attempting to ripher into bloody peices.

Rage consumed Jack-o-Bonnie; her vision blurred.

* * *

Bonnie felt like she was floating on fire.

When the blurriness left, she was in a burning inferno.

The heat would have knocked out any other animal instantly; luckily for her, she barely felt it.

  _*What the f--*_

A bunny, and exact replica of herself, appeared, staring at her.

It extended a hand, eyes glittering.

She looked at the hand, then the bunny...

Then an image of Jack-o-Chica flashed through her mind.

Her hand shot out, gripping the other's.

Her vision blurred again.

* * *

 

When it cleared this time, she was back in the forest, and a canine was mauling her sister.

The other canines were prepped to begin their assault.

The Pumpkin had chomped down on the attacking canine's leg; the attack was futile, but valiant nonetheless.

Rage consumed the bunny.

" _Get..._ "

Her body heated up.

" _Off..._ "

The heat began to distort the space around her.

" _My..._ "

Her vision turned orange.

" _ **SISTER!!!**_ "

The area around her exploded in a firey inferno, a stream of flames flying at the mutt.

It was blasted away, fire catching everything in its path.

More fire struck the area around, scaring off--and hitting several of--the other predators.

The flames immediately caught the surrounding trees and other flammable objects, spreading like--well, it  _is_ wildfire, so...

When the flames surrounding Jack-o-Bonnie dispersed, she immediately ran to Chica.

"Cheeks?! Chica, you with me?!"

She moaned and stirred, eye sockets blinking open.

"Mmm..."

Her right shoulder was ripped open, blood coming out; several other marks littered her body, several scratched covered her face and chest.

"Hi BonBon..."

Her head rolled, and she saw the flames.

"Pretty..."

"Cheeks, I know it's pretty, I agree, but you gotta--"

Suddenly, a lurching and shifting sound occured...

From  _below_ them.

The ground shuddered, and before they could react, caved in, taking the bunny, the pumpkin, the chicken, and a chunk of the forest with it.

The flames, however?

They were spreading rapidly, already heading across the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like some of our kiddins just got a little worse for wear...
> 
> So, what do you guys think happened to Fredbear?
> 
> Heck, what do you guys think happened to all of them?
> 
> And where are Mangle, Chica, and Plushtrap?
> 
> See y'all next chappie!


	8. Into the Woods, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the our poor, tortured protagonists escape the flames that consume all?
> 
> Warning: Injury, blood, angst, fear, fire, burning

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Into the Woods, Part 4**

* * *

* * *

 

Mangle burst from the trees, hacking.

Her companions--Chica and Plushtrap--did the same, coughing wildly and fanning the air around them.

"Why--is everything-- _on fire?!_ " Chica forced out between hacks.

"I--don't--know--either!!" Mangle replied, taking deep breaths.

Indeed, the fire had found them out, consuming everything in its path. It had grown immensly, covering more ground.

Plushtrap chirped, nudging them and pointing.

Smoke was beginning to pour in from the treetops.

Mangle screamed; Chica grabbed her and Plushtrap, and, throwing them under her arms, sprinted through more of the forest.

"Where are we supposed to go?!" She yelled, hearing the crackling of the flames catching the spot they were previously in.

"I don't know!!" Mangle wailed, gripping her own ears. "Who knows where--"

".SCREE!!."

But, alas, the warning was still too late; Chica ended up running directly over a hill, falling onto a bunch of trees that were so tightly knit together she rolled off of the tops.

After rolling a while, they fell again, hitting the ground.

Moans came from the three.

They shakily rolled away from each other, Mangle sitting up.

"You two okay...?"

Groaning, the yellow chicken sat up, rubbing her beak.

She kicked a leg in and out.

She tried with the other, wincing as she did so.

"I think I may have hurt my ankle, but I'm otherwise okay."

Plushtrap frowned.

She rubbed an arm and looked down.

".Cree ree, sree..."

Once the words registered in the other's brains, Chica reached out and patted the bunny's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Plushtrap. I didn't stop in time, that's all."

The sound of sniffing caused them to turn to Mangle.

Said vixen was, in fact, sniffing at the air, ears twitching.

"Eh, Mangle...?"

She turned to them, eyes worried.

"Chica, can you walk?"

She kicked out her leg again.

Another wince.

"Maybe; I might need help."

The vixen nodded, she and Plushtrap helping her to her feet.

Her right foot hung slightly, causing a limp; Plushtrap gave her some support.

Mangle turned, twitching.

"Girls...I think we should probably brace ourselves for blood, or something..."

She shuddered.

"...Worse."

The other girls shared a look.

They carefully began down the path.

* * *

 

Nightmare's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Not even all the way; they were still slanted, and one eyes had practically been sealed shut.

He slowly let them close once more.

_*Why am I cold...*_

He attempted to move himself; unsure of what exactly he could move.

A wet, sticky substance was under him.

_*Warm...*_

Footsteps echoed, approaching fast.

_*Huh?*_

Someone--actually, several someones--screamed, prompting him to try and open his eyes again.

He found three figures looming over him.

Struggling, he managed to move his head upwards.

_*...Am I dead already?*_

Their voices sounded, but he couldn't understand at the moment.

Somebody crouched in front of his face.

A female voice spoke to him.

_*Oh, is the Angel gonna carry me off now...??*_

His eyes lowered shut again.

He felt something hitting the side of his face, the voice yelling at him.

His eyelids were forced open by foreign fingers, until another voice joined the panicking first, prompting the user to release his black flaps of skin.

He moaned slightly.

The bear felt his head gently being lifted, the two voices calling out to him.

The minutes passed, his distorted hearing gradually clearing.

Eventually, the words became clearer.

"--tmare? Ni...mare, can you...us...?"

He slowly lifted his eyelids once more, moaning again as he did so.

A green bunny held his face, chirping, and a white and pink fox next to her called him as well.

"--ushtrap, I think...wake!!" The vixen cried.

The bunny trilled.

The gears began to turn in his head.

_*Wait...I...I know them...*_

His vision slowly cleared further, still a bit messy from the blood in his eyes.

_*...Mangle...Plushtrap?!*_

Mangle dived behind him, helping him to sit up.

He groaned, trying to move his limbs and make sure they were all there.

They were heavy, but all there nonetheless.

He began to cough, small trickles of blood coming out and staining his arm.

"Chica!! Nightmare's awake!!" Mangle called to the yellow chicken behind her.

Said chicken was trying to steady her own breathing as she crouched over Bonnie's body.

She had each of her hands pressed on him, one on his chest and the other on his neck.

The bunny's stomach was ripped open, blood having been gushing from the open wound.

Various other scratches and bite marks littered his body.

_*Come on...come on...*_

She held her breath, praying for the unconscious rabbit to give her something, anything that would indicate that he was still alive.

"Guys, Bonnie's not responding at all. I'm trying for his heartbeat..."

Plushtrap's ears twitched.

".Chrir ree ree mrir?."

Chica's eyes widened, face emitting a blue hue.

"Whaddya mean, _**did I try mouth to mouth?!**_ "

Mangle sniffed at the air.

"Uh, girls, I smell smoke again, so ya might wanna try something, Chica!!"

Chica looked back down at the unconscious blue bunny.

Heart pounding, she inhaled.

Clamping her eyes shut, she slammed her beak into his muzzle, spreading his jaws apart with her own.

She breathed out, shoving air into his lungs.

Hard.

She felt his body lurch upwards underneath her.

_*Okay, maybe that was a little too hard...*_

She sucked in through her nostrils and breathed out again, albeit a bit softer now.

His body lurched slightly, but not as much as before.

She continued for a couple of minutes before she felt him breath shakily on his own.

She left their mouths together, waiting to see if he would stop or not.

Luckily, while shaky, his breathing remained stable and constant.

She pulled up, gagging slightly at the bloody taste left in her mouth.

Wiping her beak off, she stood up, stepping to the side and pulling Bonnie up by his underarms.

She shifted to carrying him bridal style, as to balance his wound and not make it bleed more.

"Augh...what's going on...?"

Nightmare was managing to fully come to his senses now, rubbing the blood out of his eyes.

Plushtrap trilled, rubbing the bear's head and trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"We just found you guys..." Mangle replied, eyes shaking.

Nightmare blinked.

"Guy's'...?"

His eyes drifted around before landing on Chica.

More specifically, the bunny in her arms.

The memories came flooding back.

His arms shot up, hands gripping the sides of his head.

"Oh no, no no no no no no..."

He squeezed his eyes shut, hyperventilating.

".Nriri, scree, tiree...ree rea rae..."

Plushtrap rubbed his back.

Nightmare inhaled and exhaled at her command.

Still shaking, he lowered his arms and opened his eyes slowly.

"Th...thanks, Plushtrap..."

She nodded, giving him a small nuzzle.

Mangle looked around, ears lowering.

_*I really, really don't wanna ask this...but...*_

She inhaled.

"Nightmare, where's...where's Fredbear...?"

Nightmare's eyes widened, panic beginning to rise again.

The girls tensed up, awaiting the worst.

"Wait, he...he got away, I remember. I...I told him to run, I saw him...escape through the trees..."

The females exhaled...

"Wait, girls, um...why am I still alive? I...I'd'a thought they would have killed me by now..."

Said girls snapped to attention, eyes widening in remembrance.

"Nightmare, there's a fire," Chica filled him in. "We've been running from it--that's how we found you. I fell down some trees that were so hard they felt like rocks."

The bear's eyes widened once more.

"Wait, so...do you think that scared them off??"

"Probably."

Mangle and Plushtrap helped the bear to his feet.

He wobbled a bit, the two helping him balance.

"Chica, how's your ankle?" Mangle asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much; I can walk on my own now." She replied, kicking her foot in and out.

"Are you sure you can carry Bonnie, too??"

Chica met her gaze.

A determined look was burned into the chicken's eyes.

"Yes, I can."

Her three companions suddenly began sniffing the air.

"We better get outta here," Nightmare commented worriedly.

They did just that, Chica carrying Bonnie and Nightmare making it best he could, trailed by Mangle and Plushtrap to make sure he didn't fall.

* * *

 

The crew made their way through the forest, doing their best to put as much room between them and the fire as possible.

They broke through another cluster, into a large clearing with a hill on the far side.

It appeared to be covered in bushes.

The kids had to stop for a breather.

Mangle's eyes darted to the top of the hill.

"Hey guys...is...are those trees shaking?" She asked, confused.

The others turned their attention up there, to find that Mangle was right.

"Do you think it's those dog things?" Nightmare wondered, worried.

"I hope not," Chica growled. "I was hoping the fire scared 'em all off."

Nightmare sighed.

"Guess not. We better get outta here before--"

_CREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAK_

One of the trees further in toppled over, causing a snapping and painful-sounding domino effect on the trees facing the hill.

But what really caught the kids' attention was the two blurs that were violently flung through the air, being sent through a painful number of branches and having several trees falling, knocking them every which way.

They eventually hit the ground, rolling down the hill.

The others rushed to them as fast as they could.

Mangle dropped to her knees, grabbing Foxy's head and lifting it to her face.

"Foxy?!  _Foxy?!_ "

She shook him slightly, elicting a moan from her cousin.

"Aye, aye, stop shakin'..."

She let out an "eep!" and dropped him.

She then let out another as she realized the problem with that and pulled him to his feet.

Her cousin staggered around, toppling forward as she tried to hold him up.

His eyes spun in different directions, him having to close them and shake his head back and forth to keep them in place.

"Aye, ow..."

Nightmarionne had been knocked out entirely; the bruise portruding on the side of its head swelling much worse now.

Once Foxy, while still leaning a bit, could stand on his own, Mangle unwrapped her arms from him and stood to the side, still holding his arm.

"What's going on up there?!" Chica asked, heart speeding up.

Foxy inhaled and exhaled, eventually getting enough breath to talk.

"Aye, they was...af'er us. Marion an' I wen' up a tree...eh, that happen'd afta."

His ears twitched.

"An' we had ta crawl through thern bushes..."

Plushtrap let out a terrified squeak.

Looking up, the 5 conscious kids found the predators, with their sick,  _twisted_ grins slowly descending upon them.

" _Aw shit..._ " Chica muttered.

" _Agreed, unfortunately..._ " Nightmare replied.

The bear whispered to Foxy.

" _We can't go back the other way, Foxy; there's a fire, and it's headed this way..._ "

Foxy's ears flattened, and he gulped.

Plustrap trilled worriedly.

" _Plushie's right,_ " Mangle whimpered. " _We aren't exactly in fighting condition..._ "

The scent of smoke began to waft in, making the predators pause.

Nightmare bit his tongue, an idea forming in his brain.

His ears perked up, a grin plastering itself on his face.

"Hey Mangle."

The vixen's ears perked up at his change of volume.

"Hrm?"

"What was that weird game all you girls used to play where you mercilessly beat each other with wet sticks?"

"Uh...we had several."

"No, I mean the one where there was, like, a "Queen of the Stick-Beaters" or something like that, and she would mercilessly chase the others around with a wet stick...or something like that."

Mangle snapped her fingers.

"It was "Queen of the Stick-Smackers", yeah."

"Okay, wasn't there one time where Jack-o-Chica accidently lit the stick on fire?"

"Oh yeah! It was weird because it was already wet, too..."

Nightmare nodded vigorously, then winced slightly because of his wound.

However, his grin remained; and, with a glance at the the sniffing predators, his eye twitched with a flash of insanity.

He looked back at her, grin widening.

She then realized what exactly he was insinuating.

A grin spread on her face as well.

She carefully let Foxy go, him not wobbling as much anymore.

The confused fox tilted his head to the side.

"Lassie...?"

Mangle and Nightmare shot back the way they came, Mangle waving over her shoulder.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!"

"What the--WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Chica screeched, flabbergasted.

However, the bear and the vixen had already dissapeared back beyond the trees.

Smoke had begun to pool in, signaling the fire getting closer.

The predators, after some snapping at each other and barking, seemed to have decided to kill the children and  _then_ run.

They came forward once more, the supposed leader moving the fastest.

It spotted the unconscious Bonnie in Chica's arms, grinning and licking it's twisted fangs.

The yellow chicken growled and stepped back.

Plustrap and Foxy bared their teeth and growled as well, attempting to be intimidating.

They were shaking, and injured for the most part, so it wasn't as effective as it could have been.

The first predator lunged--

\--and was promptly hit in the face by a flaming branch.

All heads whipped around to find Nightmare and Mangle bursting from the smokey trees, unleashing demonic roars.

Both held an array of flaming ammunition between their claws, chucking them at the predators.

Several ended up burned, a couple getting flames in their eyes.

They howled and charged off, only the leader remaining.

It snapped its jaws, rising up again from the cowering position it had taken up to avoid the items of pain inflicted upon its pack members.

However, the angry bear and vixen were having none of it, and angrily charged the beast with their remaining ammuntion--two large branches.

Mangle lept forward, swung, and nailed it right in the eyes.

It toppled back, yelping, eyes forced shut.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!" She screamed, smacking it in the face repeatedly, leaving several scars and burn marks.

Nightmare jumped on its back, smacking it in the back of the head.

"I--HOPE--YOU--DIE--IN--A-- _FIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!_ "

Its fur then proceeded to  _catch_ fire, it howling in pain and rage and taking off.

Nightmare fell off of its back, laughing his ass off as it ran into several trees, blinded.

"That's what you get for messing with us and our friends,  _jerk!!_ "

 The others stared, mouths agape, before Chica voiced her opinion.

"THAT WAS  _AWESOME--_ "

Foxy smacked his hook and hand together in a clapping motion before staring down at them and trying to figure out  _how_ exactly he was supposed to clap.

Plushtrap squealed, giving a thumbs up.

Nightmare laughed, Mangle helping him up.

"Thanks, guys. Now, where do we--"

Ka- _ **WHOOOOOOOSH!!**_

 

A blinding grey light blasted through the woods, temporarily blinding everybody.

Blinking it away, Nightmare shakily finished his sentence.

"...go from here..."

The others, vision clearing, worriedly looked at him.

"Mates," Foxy began, glancing around at them all. "Di'...di' that feel loike somebo'y we knew, or was tha--"

"That wasn't just you, Foxy," Chica interrupted. "I felt it too."

Nightmare, Plushtrap, and Mangle all nodded.

In silent agreement, they began trecking west, towards where the light had come from.

* * *

 

Freddy's vision blurred again, before dissipating.

He was back in the forest, now lying on his back on the dead grass.

The pain in his back suggested he had fallen after his little explosion.

Groaning, the grizzly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

He tried to remember what he had seen in that moment.

There was a grey bear in some sort of electrical grey void, and he had grabbed its hand.

Or something like that.

And then he remembered  _why_ he exploded in the first place.

Forcing himself to stand, albeit tipped over a bit and limping, he attempted to make his way over to a bloody mound on the ground.

**(A/N: imagine him tipped like Withered Freddy)**

However, he collapsed to his knees with another groan of agony, the pain rising up in his entire body.

He reached up to rub his eyes, and felt several scratch marks around his muzzle.

 _*Ouch.*_ He though as they stung from his touch.

Glancing down and shifting, he found his legs bore similar scratches, blood trickling from them.

He reached around to his back, attempting to feel where his fall had damaged him.

Squirming around, he eventually felt a swelled up spot that spread for a good distance, sending absolute pain through the bear's veins.

He found himself slumped on his stomach, moaning.

Suddenly, footsteps made his ringing ears stand up, and he lifted his head.

He found 7 others appearing, two unconscious and being carried.

His eyes widened as they approached, and he tried to speak to them.

However, when he did, his throat pounded with pain, forcing him to wince and stop.

Nightmare and Mangle rushed over to him, carefully lifting him upright.

His head rolled slightly, but he managed to keep it stable.

Several Freddle's poked their heads out; upon finding it was just the others, returned to hiding.

"Freddy, did you see that weird explosion? Did it hurt you guys??"

Nightmare, as he spoke, eyes twitched towards the mound of blood, which the other 3 had identified as BB and were trying to wake up.

Freddy twitched, pointing at himself.

He made a sort-of-circle on his chest and grunted.

Mangle's eyes widened.

"That was  _you?!_ "

He nodded.

Nightmare's eyes widened as well.

"Wow..."

Their heads turned to the others, fear working into their veigns.

"Guys, is...is he...?"

" 'Es still 'live," Foxy exhaled. "We foun' a pulse."

Freddy felt relief wash over him, shoulders relaxing.

And then he smelled smoke.

Looking at Nightmare, he gave tried to speak again, only for that blasted pain to return; so, in compensation, he grunted questioningly.

"There's a fire," the black bear explained. "We've been running from it."

Freddy's ears folded down, eyes widening.

"Exactly."

"How are we supposed to keep running from this dumb thing?!" Chica finally snapped. "It's like, the longer we  _do,_ it just gets worse!!"

"She's right," Mangle moaned. 

Nightmare's ears folded down.

"What could have  _caused_ it, though? There's nothing that could have..."

And then a thought hit him.

"... _The Twins..._ "

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"What if something happened to them, and they somehow started the fire? BB did say--"

"Their powers are fire," Chica finished for him, making the bear nod.

Plushtrap felt an idea form in her head.

"....Scree mrire ree ree, triii trii scree, mrir mrir recree??"

"Ye think t'ey coul' stop it, lass??" 

She shrugged, expressing that it was a thought, at least.

Nightmare inhaled, then exhaled.

"It may be a thought, Plushtrap...but thoughts are all we've got right now, so we may as well try it."

And with that, they began their treck to not only escape the flames, but to find their other members.

* * *

The search dragged and dragged.

They searched everywhere, eventually having to loop back around the forest because the search was taking them out too far west.

Once looped back to the the east, the children continued to trek, the smoke getting thicker and the burnt places getting more prominent.

And then they found the sinkhole.

Something clicked within Nightmare, and he bolted to the edge of it, crouching down and looking in.

He found an unconscious orange bunny sticking out from under some rubble.

Eyes widening, he jumped down in.

The others called to him until they saw what he was running to.

He pushed the rubble off of her as best he could, pulling the bunny up into his arms as he sat down.

"Jack-o-Bonnie?!  _Jack-o-Bonnie!!_ "

Slowly, the bunny's eye sockets blinked open.

Her head rolled, pointing her face up at him.

"Huller..."

Her words were slurred. Badly.

That gigantic bulg on the side of her head probably had something to do with it.

Crud.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

Her head rolled again, and she giggled.

"Hehe...Chica an' I ran from wulfies, hehehe..."

He worriedly looked around.

_*Where is she...?*_

"Heehee, one of 'em bite Chica, I lit it on faare, hehehe...giant hole made nastay fall, hehe..."

Nightmare's eyes widened.

_*Plushtrap was right!!*_

"Gonna burn 'em," the bunny slurred. "Gonna burn 'em all, hurt Chica. Gonna burn 'em all, hehehe..."

And when she said that, the heat intensified.

Nightmare's breathing quickened, and he forced himself not to panic.

"Bonnie," he began, "You already burned them."

"Burn...burn...eh?"

"That's right," He said softly, the heat causing him to begin sweating a bit. "The fire got everywhere, and they're gone now. And earlier, Mangle and I used it to beat up some mean ones that hurt Foxy and Nightmarionne."

"Eh?"

"Yep, they're all gone now. You can... _if_ you can...turn off the fire, now."

The bunny blinked, head rolling again and laying on Nightmare's chest.

"Hmmmmmmm..."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and began to rub it.

"Chica's gonna be fine, Bonnie. And so are you. We're all together again, so you don't have to be scared anymore."

She blinked again.

"Saaaaaaaaaafe...friends..."

He felt the heat start to get a little less unbearable.

Hope sparked in his chest.

_*Wait...no wonder the fire was **following** us!!!*_

"See, Jack-o-Bonnie? Your fire found us, and we found you. The things are gone, and they cn't hurt us anymore. So you can turn it off now."

She twitched, still laying on him.

"We're safe now, Bonnie. Chica's safe. We'll be fine. You can rest without worry, for now."

Jack-o-Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Safe..."

And with that, the fire was lifted from the forest, dissipating into smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that ends our Into the Woods Saga!! Next we'll see if Fredbear made it. And, soon, we'll be seeing a familiar (to those who read the original) location...
> 
> Welp, see ya next chappie!!


	9. Looking for Home, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the flames quelled and the predators scared off, all that's left to do is for the children to find their final member and a place to call home.
> 
> Problem--IS there such a place?

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Looking for home, Part 1**

* * *

* * *

 

After digging out Jack-o-Chica and getting both twins out of the sinkhole, the group of eleven were finally able to rest for a moment without fear of certain death.

Nightmare's brain, however, kept giving him images of Fredbear, terrified in the middle of nowhere; curled up in a ball terrified somewhere, surrounded by predators; and, worst of all, lying somewhere in a pool of his own blood, ripped to shreds.

So, while he sat to rest, he was hugging his knees and shaking like a madman.

He felt a cold, mettalic nudge on his arm.

"Nigh'mare?"

Mind snapping from the images, his wide eyes snapped around to find that Foxy, cradling Nightmarionne, had sat next to him, watching him with concern.

"Are ye...er...a'ight??"

When he asked, the bear seemed to come to his senses, and slumped down a bit, panting and releasing his knees.

"I...I'm so worried about him, Foxy..." He began, covering his face with his hands.

"I mean, do you realize how big this forest is?? And...how...how  _dead_ it is? Those couldn't have been the only things out there, Foxy. And...and there's the sinkhole, and he's so  _small,_ and...and..."

He started to shake again.

"If...if  _we_ almost didn't make it, how...how could...!!"

Foxy gently placed his hook on Nightmare's shoulder.

"Lad, look a' me."

Like all children do at some point, Nightmare spread his claws apart, still leaving them on his face yet making his eyes visible.

Foxy twitched his hook back and forth on the bear's shoulder in a sort of massage.

"We be tage'er again, right?"

A nod.

"An' even t'ough we  _almos'_ di'n't make it, we still did, roight?"

Another nod.

"An' ye helped out wit' t'at plenty, lad."

He gestured to a delirious Jack-o-Bonnie, who was rubbing an unconscious Jack-o-Chica and sitting on top of Plushtrap (who was seemingly trying to tap out).

The firey bunny seemed to be talking in not-at-all coherent sentences.

Foxy snapped his jaws at the air for seemingly no reason.

"Af'er all, ye calmed tha, how ye pu' it, "ragin' beast"."

Nightmare chuckled, moving his hands down and placing them in his lap, looking down.

"It was nothing, really...I mean, I just wanted to help..."

Foxy's tail began to wag.

"But ye did!! See, we all be, in a way, stuck tagether."

He tapped the side of his head with his hook, thinking.

"An' ye see, all we got is each o'er. So if we know we can calm each o'er down, that mus' mean we trust each o'er, right?"

Nightmare blinked.

He turned his gaze away, pondering that thought.

"...You know something, Foxy?"

"Eh?"

"You're pretty smart."

The fox felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Er...thanks, lad."

Blue dispersing from the red of his fur, he patted Nightmare on the shoulder again.

"What Oi mean is, if we trust each o'er, then ye can trust us ta help ya find Fre'bear."

Nightmare blinked again.

That sentence repeated itself in his head a few times.

Suddenly, the bear began to tremble, hugging his knees again.

Foxy recoiled slighty, worried that he had upset the bear somehow.

"Nigh'mare--"

"I'm so  _exhausted,_ Foxy."

Said fox paused, confused.

"We got sent away from our 'home'," Nightmare continued, sniffling. "And we almost  _died. **DIED.**_ We have no clue what we're doing and all we have is each other but let's face it we barely  _know_ each other and we have to stay together because we're all each other's got but I already lost Fredbear I'm a horrible brother I could be dead already and hallucinating all of this--"

An embrace cut off his ramblings.

The child, who, unbeknowest to himself, had started to cry, had been hugged by his friend.

Foxy had gently laid Nightmarionne on the ground in order to do so.

The furry yet mettalic fox nuzzled the bear.

"Aye," he started, "Oi understand. Yer scared, Oi'm scared, we all he scared, an' that's okay, roight? Ye said it yerself: We dunno what we're doin'. An' we alrea'y been through lots taday; ain't ye got a right ta be tired?"

Nightmare didn't respond.

Foxy nuzzled him some more.

"We'll be a'ight...we got ye leadin' us, roight?"

The bear went stiff.

_*...Did...did Foxy just...*_

His mind flashed back to the last time he saw Old Man Consequences.

_"Nightmare, you were the first, and I can't have seen it any other way. Ya got a heart o' gold, always waitin' fer the new one's comin' up and always watchin' out for 'em when they came. Ya got a leader's heart, always wantin' ta love and make sure o' everyone else. Never lose that."_

He felt tears start to burn his eyes again.

He hugged Foxy back, tight.

"...Of course, Foxy..." He choked out.

_*Somebody believes in me.*_

His eyes flicked over to the other kids, who were checking each other over.

_*...My **friends** believe in me.*_

He nuzzled the red fox, the other's tail wagging.

A little ways away, Mangle watched the scene, a small smile forming on her muzzle.

_*We're on our way, aren't we?*_

* * *

The brigade made their way through the forest once more, having found another path to follow.

Nightmare limped along at the front, calling out for his brother into the dying forest.

The children, while still making their way along, were growing weaker.

Chica had begrudgingly turned to dragging Bonnie rather than carrying him, much to her dismay; Foxy had been carrying Nightmarionne bridal style, but had switched to keeping the puppet draped over his back and holding its arms to keep it in place; Plushtrap watched the Twins--Jack-o-Bonnie staggering all over the place deliriously as she pulled her unconscious sister along via a vine--and constantly having to pull the firey bunny back with the group; Mangle helped Freddy walk, the temporarily mute bear and the scratched-up vixen also trying to manage getting the half-dead BB along as well. 

Nightmare's muscles ached with every step he took, the wounds from before wanting themselves to be known.

However, he did his best to push the pain from his mind; he had a goal, and until it was fulfilled, he wasn't quitting.

Thus, he continued to call out his brother's name, praying in his head that the owner would hear it and not something else.

And, of course, praying that he would hear it at all.

* * *

Nightmare was near collapsing.

Hours had dragged by, him stopping to give his companions time to rest every now and again before continuing.

His adrenaline was waning, and it seemed that every time he blinked, it was harder to open his eyes again.

But, nonetheless, he forced himself to continue.

 _*To whoever's up there...please, **please...**_ _please, just let me find him...*_

_*Please...*_

* * *

Nightmare fell to his knees.

He began coughing, hard; little droplets of blood came out in his spit.

The others came to a stop immediately, Foxy carefully letting Nightmarionne drop to the ground and Mangle breaking from Freddy and BB, the two foxes rushing to their fallen leader.

Each ran to either side of him, crouching to their knees and (Foxy carefully, Mangle panickingly) grabbing his sides.

"Nigh'mare?!"

"Nightmare, what's--uh oh--"

However, he heard neither of them, as darkness clouded his vision, and he blacked out entirely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I was gonna give the babies happiness right off?
> 
> Lol nope XD
> 
> See ya next chappie!


	10. Looking for Home, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst looking for their final member, it seems that our friend Nightmare finally hit his limit.
> 
> So, a few problems, actually--we have another corpse on the pile, we HAVE a pile, we currently only have 11 kiddins AND, and and and, they have absolutely nowhere to go.
> 
> Joy.

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Looking for Home, Part 2**

* * *

* * *

 

Fredbear hugged his knees, burying his face in them.

The small bear had concealed himself in the bottom of a tree, the inside rotted away enough to provide a small space of entry and a nicely-spaced hovel to hide in.

He'd been hiding here for seemingly ages, after his trek had drained him of his energy. 

The bear sniffed, shaking all the while.

All the while, he hoped...and he prayed...and he wondered...

If his brother would come for him.

* * *

 

Nightmare dizzily blinked his eyes open, the blur in his vision gradually fading.

He found several faces staring down at him.

Once the blur faded, he found that it was his companions, whose eyes were full of worry.

"Uh...guys?" He croaked out, voice hoarse.

They all gave exhales of relief, backing up to give him some air.

He sat up slowly, blinking in confusion.

"Uh...what happened?"

"Ye passed right ou', lad!!" Foxy yipped, twitching.

"Yeah!! We thought'cha were a goner!!" Mangle barked.

The others nodded along.

The black bear suddenly felt himself tackled and smashed to the ground.

"Hehehe...blacky bear-bear not dead, hehehe...tha's good..."

Nightmare carefully pushed the limp twins off of him, placing the semi-conscious rabbit in a sitting position, the chicken tied to her back slumped over.

Nightmare sat back up and found an orange paw shoved in his face.

"Sticky bear, hehehe..."

He carefully pushed her paw down.

He then felt his face.

_*I am a bit sticky from the blood...gross.*_

"Uh...how long was I out?"

"Few hours, give or take." Chica replied, kicking a rock off the path.

Nightmare's eyes widened.

The odd memory of the 'dream' he'd had was blurry in his mind, but there nonetheless.

_* **That** sure didn't feel like hours...*_

The words that the strange fox had told him lingered in his mind.

_"I may put words on the page, Nightmare, but ya gotta write your story, too. And, like, ya ain't supposed to die yet, so...yeah. See ya!!"_

Shaking the weirdness from his brain, he glanced around again, ears folding down.

"Wait, I just...passed out?"

Freddy nodded.

The older bear frowned.

Foxy placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Aye, we'll jus' rest a bit mer, then ye'll be good 'nough ta find Fre'bear!!" He tried to console.

Nightmare shifted, eyes widening.

"I...we didn't find him yet...?"

Freddy shook his head sadly, Foxy sighing.

"Nay..."

Nightmare buried his face in his hands.

"Crud...crud crud  _crud_..."

Plushtrap came over and sat next to him, giving the bear a nuzzle.

She trilled, causing him to move his hands down and look at her.

".Fribir mrir mirir scree, Nimr reem ree."

He sighed and looked back down.

He continued to stare down, lost in thought; the others gained looks of sympathy and gathered around him, leaving the remaining unconscious members only a couple feet away.

Mangle reached forward, placing her hands on his.

"Nightmare, we know you're worried 'bout him. If it makes you feel better, we are, too."

He looked up, gazing into the vixen's eye.

He looked back down.

"I appreciate it...really, I do. Knowing that I'm not the only one that wants to find him...well, I'm still a wreck, but that does give me a little hope."

Chica gave him a pat on the back.

"I think hopin's all we can do right now, Nightmare. Other than look."

He nodded sadly.

"I know, I know...I just..."

He sighed.

Freddy opened his mouth to speak, but that searing pain returned in his throat, rendering him only able to give a grunt, and lay a hand on Nightmare's shoulder.

Nightmare closed his eyes again, breathing; he could vaguely hear the sound of his own heartbeat.

He suddenly felt something embrace him.

Then something else.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And something flop itself on top of him.

When the bear opened his eyes, he found all of his conscious companions hugging him in some way shape and form.

" _It'll be a'ight, Nigh'mare. We're with ye t' the end._ "

And with ten words from the pirate, Nightmare broke down.

* * *

 

Fredbear rocked back and forth, whimpering.

He had barely peeked out of the hole, praying to find Nightmare, or any of his companions at the very least, but alas, none were there.

However, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a shadow resembling one of the canine creatures, thus making him tremble more. 

He licked the inside of his dry mouth, mind adrift.

_*Nightmare...I'm scared...*_

* * *

After some more--slightly forced--resting, the group were on their merry (lol nope XD) way.

Nightmare moved slower than before, but determined nonetheless.

His mind was on Fredbear, and wasn't leaving until he found him.

As long as they did.

 

* * *

Fredbear tried desperately to stay awake.

 

He heard noises every now and again, startling him; he prayed silently that nothing came after him.

He  _definitely_ wouldn't be able to escape it anything did.

* * *

 

Nightmare looked up.

The thick connection of the trees overhead that never seemed to break seemed to stare right back.

* * *

 

Fredbear crawled over and peeked out of the hole; hoping that his brother was nearby.

Nothing.

He whimpered, pulling his head back in.

He yelped slightly as his ear snagged on a stray peice of bark.

Wasn't the hole larger when he first came in?

* * *

 

 

Nightmare tripped over a gnarled root that jutted out of the ground, snagging his right foot.

He hit the ground with an "Oof", Foxy and Mangle rushing to help him up.

"Gah...thanks, guys..."

He glanced down at his foot, a small cut remaining on top of it.

He craned his head around, wanting to warn the rest...

...Huh. 

Maybe there wasn't a root after all.

* * *

 

Fredbear curled, hearing howling.

However, it was extremely faint; nowhere near him.

It still scared him, though, and he nestled himself deeper into the rotting wood.

It was...oddly comfortable, in a weird way.

He glanced over at the small opening.

...How big was that hole again?

* * *

 

 

Nightmare picked a leaf off of his head.

There was no wind, but a few leaves had fallen here and there--

A giant clump landed on Mangle and Plushtrap.

The others found a small reason to chuckle; however, the girls seemed to have a bit of a hassle getting out, and the others had to pause to dig them out.

That was a deep pile of leaves.

Odd.

As they progressed, Mangle and Plushtrap plucked leaves from their fur, the odd stickiness making it a small hassle.

* * *

 

 

Fredbear sluggishly shifted, peeking out of the hole again.

However, he didn't focus.

He couldn't.

_*Tired...*_

* * *

Nightmare stopped, taking a breath.

He turned back to his companions.

"Are you guys okay? Need a rest?"

The gave a few nods, the group officially pausing for a few minutes.

Nightmare looked to the path ahead.

_*I'm coming Fredbear...I promise. Wherever you are, please hold out as long as you can...*_

* * *

 

Fredbear breathed in.

He was so tired.

So, so tired...

He remained curled as far in the back as he could, pressed against the rotting bark.

He thought of Nightmare, wishing that his brother was there to hug him and tell him it was okay.

Even if it wasn't.

The smell of the tree he was in fully consumed his senses, lulling him into a daze.

Fredbear's eyelids drooped once more.

_*Nightmare...*_

His eyelids drifted shut, and he slept.

 


	11. Looking for Home, Part 3

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Looking for Home, Part 3**

* * *

_Nightmare continued on, the others loyally trailing him._

_He prayed within the confines of his mind that they would find his brother soon._

 

The bear stopped a moment, leaning against a tree and taking a few breaths.

The others stopped as well, all taking a small rest.

Nightmare glanced around, scanning the area for any sign of the small golden bear.

None.

He sighed, leaning his head against the tree.

He let his eyes drift shut, mind floating high above The Point of No Return.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Plushtrap spoke up.

".Scree, scree, reeeeeee...."

His eyes popped back open, and he shifted off the tree.

"What did you say, Plushtrap? I missed it..."

The green bunny had split the nearby bushes apart, and was looking out of them.

She chirped again, pointing.

The others followed suit, looking out.

Before them was an open path, similar to the one Bonnie, Nightmare, and Fredbear had found earlier; only it was wider and better lit, leaves falling down.

Nightmare blinked, stepping out onto it.

Glancing around, he found that it stretched out in both directions, seemingly going on forever.

As usual, the overhead canopy of leaves didn't cease, somehow connecting even though the trees were split apart.

As Nightmare looked east, he felt some sort of odd sensation in his chest.

_*Fredbear...*_

He turned around.

"I think we'll be alright for now, guys." He told his companions. "If we go down this trail, we can always run back into the...uh...'brush' to escape."

He gave a desperate grin.

"And we gotta try  _something,_ right?"

The underlying message, although unclear to Nightmare himself, was plenty clear to the rest.

_"I gotta try something if I wanna find Fredbear."_

Agreeing, they all entered onto the path, and continued on.

* * *

 

As previously mentioned, the path seemed to drag on forever, and the kids walked for ages.

However, with less hinderances on the open path, they were able to treck further for longer, taking small rests when needed.

The sensation within Nightmare's chest remained dim, but present.

That gave him hope; Fredbear was around here, somewhere.

They just had to keep walking.

* * *

 

The troupe came to another pause, deigning to check up on the injured ones.

Foxy slid Nightmarionne off of his back, laying it on the ground gently.

He checked its wrist for a pulse; when he felt it, he gave a sigh of relief, checking the bruises on its head.

Freddy and Mangle cross-examined BB; there were some nasty openings on his neck, so there wasn't any pulse checking happening there, so they too tried his wrists, relieved when they found one.

Mangle couldn't help but gag a little at some bruises that had been ripped open; the area around the wounds were black and blue, blood staning it.

Chica gagged as she looked down at Bonnie's stomach; it was ripped open, exposing much more than she would have  _ever_ liked to see.

_*Look away. Look away. Look...away...*_

Eventually tearing her eyes away, she checked him.

Plushtrap had to chase Jack-o-Bonnie all over the place; the bunny was oddly fast in her state of delirium.

Nightmare looked on, the sensation in his chest growing.

_*I wonder...*_

Suddenly, a small wind picked up.

The unseeable air blew away some leaves littering the ground around the trees to one side, revealing...

...Another path, leading into the trees...?

The group stared at the oddity.

And Nightmare's chest exploded.

* * *

 

 

The jet black bear sprinted down the path as best he could with his limp, but the adrenaline helped quite a bit.

He and the others had agreed to him going by himself, as he somehow  _knew,_ from that sensation in his chest, that Fredbear was nearby.

_~ &~_

 

_After the wind revealed the new path, Nightmare proceeded to leap seven feet in the air._

_"AYE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"_

_The others were scared shitless, jumping back at the bear's sudden outburst._

_"Nightmare, what the--" Chica began, but was cut off by the bear suddenly appearing in front of her and grabbing her cheeks, putting their faces inches from each other._

_"DYA FEEL THAT?! I FEEL THAT!!"_

_He proceeded to backflip, kicking his feet together as he did so._

_"Show'ff," Foxy mumbled jealously._

_Landing, the bear clapped his hands together._

_"MY CHEST IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIRE!! AND IT FEELS **GREAT!!!** "_

_The others shared a look._

_Jack-o-Bonnie deliriously shot him finger guns._

_"Eeeeeyyyyyyy..."_

_"I think," the bear said, claming down a bit, "That Fredbear might be close."_

_This sparked interest in the group._

_"How close?" Mangle asked, a tad excited._

_Nightmare pointed down the pathway._

_"Somewhere down there!! I feel it in my chest!! That's why I'm so pumped!!"_

_He jumped around, twitching._

_"So, so, should we go that way?? Can we?? Can we??"_

_The others, eager to help, wanted to; but, looking around, they frowned._

_"We could...but...should we really haul everybody down that way?" Mangle mused._

_Nightmare paused, frowning as well._

_"You're right..."_

_He jumped again._

_"How about I go, and if I don't come back, you guys can go on without me?"_

_Everyone jumped at that thought._

_"Just give me some time," He continued. "If I don't come back soon enough, you guys can go on, and if I do come back and you're gone, I'll catch up with you later!!"_

_There was various lip biting, head scratching, looking away, muttering...but eventually, as that seemed the most sensible option at the moment, they agreed._

_"I'll be back soooooooon~!!" Nightmare yelled, waving as he charged down the path._

 

_~ &~_

 

The bear felt his excitement grow as he ran, fueled by the ever-growing sensation in his chest.

He called out.

"Fredbear?! Fredbear!!"

He recieved no response, but was not deterred.

The path led deeper into the thicket, each step making the sensation bubble more.

What Nightmare didn't notice was the faint red aura flickering around him.

Or how the path seemed to get more narrow, the treetops binding together more.

* * *

 

 

Eventually, the jet-black bear burst into a clearing, trees scattered about.

The sensation in Nightmare's chest began to die down, unfortunately.

This caused a bit of panic for the bear.

"Wait--WAIT, I need--"

He then saw the aura-- _his_ aura--flickering around him.

Sparks of red electricity seemed to be pointing him in the direction of a tree.

As he got closer to it, he found small, extremely faint sparks of blue electricity coming from a tiny hole near the bottom.

A very tiny hole.

Nightmare crouched down, peeking in.

He saw a glimpse of something golden.

His heart leaped in his chest.

He felt something inside of him...that, in a way,  _wasn't_ him...spark with emotion.

Then, something caught his eye.

The hole was closing.

_Almost shut._

Nightmare shrieked, slamming his fist against the trunk.

"Fredbear!!"

He slammed again and again, the rotting wood harder than expected.

He continued to litter the wood with hits, fear rising within him.

_*That's gotta be Fredbear...it's gotta be...why...why can't I save him?!*_

He felt a spark.

And then he remembered.

As he slammed against the tree, he closed his eyes, trying to summon the surges again.

He felt then rise up his spine, bubbling and slightly uncontrolled.

A voice that he didn't quite hear, but just somehow  _knew_ was there, spoke in his brain.

_"Let's do this"_

* * *

 

 

The following explosion sent rotting peices of wood flying out in all directions.

Nightmare fell on his haunches, coughing from the smoke that rose up from the ground.

He looked up, seeing the outline of a bear before him.

"Fredbear!!"

He dived forward, into the tree, pulling the little bear into his arms.

The golden bundle was unconscious, his limp figure sinking into Nightmare's soft fur.

Nightmare felt worry rise up in him.

_*No...*_

He stroked Fredbear's ears, placing his other hand on the smaller bear's chest.

Nightmare held his breath...

 

 


	12. Looking for Home, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving your brother can be hard when you have an entire forest out to kill you. Amiright?
> 
> On a lighter note, everybody's back together!! Yay...

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Looking for Home, Part 4**

* * *

* * *

 

 

...

...

...

... _Thu-Thump_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Thu-Thump_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Thu-Thump_

 

It was slow, but there nonetheless.

Nightmare exhaled, pulling his hand back.

_*He's alive...thank goodness.*_

Moving both arms under his brother, he stood, carrying the other like a baby. (Which, in essence, he is one)

The jet-black bear turned aiming to head back down the path.

...Were the trees that close when he first entered the clearing?

Carefully, he moved around, trying not to trip on roots jutting out of the broken ground.

_*I must've blasted this place up more than I thought...*_

Finally passing through the seemingly moved trees, he reached the spot where the path was.

Key word:  _Was._

The tree branches were fusing together, the entryway almost completely obscured.

Panic filled Nightmare as adrenaline rushed through his veigns once more.

As the bear bounded over to the aforementioned trapping, he could have sworn he heard creaking sounds behind him.

He spared a glance back--

A pack of roots exploded out of the ground before him, causing the bear to skid, yelp, and stumble back, falling on his rump.

The mound before him emitted snapping sounds as the tightly-knitted roots unwound themselves.

Nightmare instinctively hugged Fredbear protectively.

His eyes darted around.

Suddenly, more packs began sprouting up, the mounds beginning to surround him.

_*Okay, yeah, this is bad. Like, **REALLY BAD.** *_

He squirmed, pushing himself off the ground and into a shaky standing position.

He jumped back as he felt the ground underneath him rumble, a cluster bursting out just as he got out of the way.

He made a mad dash around them all, the roots snapping at him and bursting up, trying to catch the bears.

While a bit sluggish, Nightmare had a good evasiveness stat, and was able to get around them post-haste.

He spotted a hole in the roots blocking the path; it was quickly swelling up.

The jet black bear made a mad dash for it, leaping through.

* * *

 

The others gazed down the path, waiting for Nightmare.

Freddy sighed, breaking his gaze away.

"Maybe we should get going," Chica muttered, looking away as well.

Foxy jumped, turning to them with a worried look.

"But 'e ain't back yet!"

"He isn't, but...Chica's right, we should probably get going." Mangle conceded, rather dejectedly.

In the backround, Plushtrap tackled Jack-o-Bonnie to the ground. 

The scarlet fox's ears pinned back.

"Can't we wait a few m're minutes?"

Mangle bit her tongue and looked at the bear.

"Freddy?"

The brown bear glanced at the path, then around at their half-injured group...

Then at Foxy, who whimpered.

He sighed through his nose, as the pain in his throat was adamant about preventing him from using it.

Then,as if by a miracle, Nightmare burst from the path, coming to a stop, falling on his rear and panting.

"NIGH'MARE!!" Foxy cried, rising and sprinting to him.

Freddy rubbed the side of his head while Mangle giggled; Chica gaped.

"Guess we ain't gotta wait after all!!"

The bear glanced at the vixen, a small smile breaking onto his muzzle.

They too went to Nightmare.

The black bear clutched his brother, finally regaining his breath.

"Ye alright, Nigh'mare?" Foxy asked, concerned.

He inhaled, then responed.

"This forest is completely insane."

* * *

 

The children trecked once more, at a quicker pace than before.

Nightmare's concern for them all grew more and more, as the unconscious members seemed to show no signs of waking up anytime soon.

The awake members fared no better; their tiredness dragged them down, and their injuries gained from earlier weren't exactly helping.

He looked down at his brother.

The smaller bear was still asleep, breathing slowly.

Nightmare bit his lower lip.

_*What did that tree do to him...*_

And then he tripped.

Shrieking, the bear positioned himself so as to not land on Fredbear, skidding on the cold, hard ground.

He groaned, the others rushing to pull him up. 

 _*Great.*_ He thought to himself.  _* **More** scratches...*_

Thanking his companions, they dragged on.

* * *

 

 

The temperature in the forest had dropped significantly, leaving the children shivering.

This change had affected Jack-o-Bonnie the most, as she had ceased aimless wandering around in favor of clinging to Plushtrap's fur.

The smaller bunny did her best to manage under the weight of the other--and her unconscious sister, of course.

The further they pressed on, a fog began to appear.

Nightmare paused, turning around to his companions.

"Should we go ba--"

He cut himself off at the sight.

The others turned around, finding that the path they had been using had been randomly obscured by trees and rocks, blocking any way of going back.

Reluctantly, they continued on.

* * *

 

 

The fog became worse and worse as they went, getting colder and thicker.

The forest was becoming obscured the thicker it got.

The kids paused again, getting closer together for warmth.

"G-Gotta try and st-stay together," Nightmare uttered through chattering teeth.

That they did.

~~_Well, for a while._ ~~

* * *

 

 

The forest was almost gone.

The fog was so thick that the kids could barely make out the outlines of trees surrounding them, which gradually faded away.

And then they found the light.

 

It was a glowing rip in reality, almost like...a portal.

The fog was leaking out of it, thicker than ever.

The kids shared looks of confusion and slight fear.

Oddly enough, they could still see each other clearly.

Silence...

"So who's gunna touch i'?" Foxy piped up.

All heads whipped to the fox.

"...What."

Foxy repeated his sentence to Nightmare.

"Who's gunna touch i'?"

Freddy, unable to talk, was still able to facepalm.

"That's...probably a bad idea," Mangle pointed out.

Silence...

"I'm totally gonna touch it."

"No way, I wanna touch it first!!"

"Oi, I brou' i' up!!"

"Oh come on, let  _me_ touch it!!"

".Ree ree Scree mrir!!"

Freddy facepalmed again.

Nightmare eventually won the argument, playing his "I'm the oldest!!" Card.

Handing Fredbear to Mangle, he carefully reached out his hand.

The light pulsed more as his hand got closer...

His claws became absorbed in the light, and when he fully touched it, it gave a sort-of explosion.

Light blew out from it, blinding everybody.

When it dissipated, Nightmare was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer...
> 
> See ya next chappie!


	13. Looking for Home, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now...

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Looking for Home, Part 5**

* * *

 

 

Screams erupted from the kids, as Nightmare was, as previously mentioned, gone.

Once finished, the panickeés continued to panic as they tried to figure out what to do now.

"Wha' do we do now?!" Foxy cried.

"Figure out where he went!" Chica responded, glaring at the glowing opening.

Mangle stared at it as well, ears lowering.

"Um...guys...I think it's getting smaller..."

All heads whipped to it.

It was, indeed, shrinking.

"....Screemrir, trirreer." Plushtrap swore.

"Wha' 're we supposed ta do?! Touch i'?!" Foxy shrieked.

Freddy's ears folded down, and he examined it.

Giving it an experimental poke, the light pulsated, trying to pull him in.

He managed to pull back, looking at the others.

He gave a shrug, nodding his head at it.

"You think we should go in?" Mangle asked.

He nodded again, giving a half-shrug.

"We gotsa fin' Nigh'mare," Foxy added. "Iffin we gotsa go through i', Oi say we shoul'."

The girls were pensive, but conceded; they, too, wanted to find Nightmare.

They then decided to push--or carry--the unconscious ones, so that nobody was unintentionally left behind.

Mangle picked up Fredbear and touched it, vanishing.

Freddy dragged BB through, both of them dissapearing.

Plushtrap shoved the Twins towards it before entering herself.

Chica grabbed Bonnie around the chest and went.

Foxy and Nightmarionne were the only ones left; the fox glanced at the gradually shrinking tear, then back at the puppet; he still had it secure on his back, giving it a ride.

"Rea'y, Marion?"

The unconscious puppet's breathing was his only reply.

"Aye."

He turned back to the glow, backing up a few steps.

He crouched, then sprinted.

Shoving at the last second, he dived, vanishing after the others.

* * *

 

 

 

In The Point of No Return, a glitch in reality vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

"Guys!! You guys okay?!"

Everyone groaned and sat up, finding Nightmare standing before them, worried and shivering.

He was partially obscured by the thick fog, his frosty breath blending in well.

Foxy tackled him.

"Nigh'mare!!"

They all gathered, looking around.

Fog everywhere, greyness up, down, and all around, from what you could see in the fog.

Very void-like...

There seemed to be nothing for miles.

After realizing that everyone was together and alright, the kids tried to figure out what to do now.

"That...'gateway' dissapeared after you guys came through," Nightmare said, looking at the spot it had once been in. "I tried to go back through, but I couldn't, anyhow. So I guess we're stuck here..."

"Should we just...wander until we find something?" Mangle offered.

They all continued to shiver in the freezing cold.

"Migh' as well," Foxy added. "No'in' else ta do, righ'?"

And so, that's what they did.

* * *

 

Nobody knew how much time had passed; but, it was a  _lot._

The children were tired and freezing, but if they stopped, that fog would consume them.

They knew this, and pressed on.

Doing their best to stay together, they made turns, straight walks, turn-arounds...still only aimlessly wandering.

That is, until Nightmare walked face-first into something.

Something  _wooden._

Backing up, he and his companions found that he had walked into some sort of pole--which, might I add, hadn't been there before, as far as they knew.

They stared upwards...

"...Is that a  _house?_ "

* * *

 

After flinging the door wide open and piling in, the tired children collapsed, overwhelmed by the wonderful feeling of heat.

Foxy kicked the door shut, sitting down.

The click of a lock snapping and clicking ahut echoed in his mind, but he paid it no mind.

Nightmare moaned and sat up.

"This is nice...but is anybody  _here?_ "

Mangle groaned, her annoyed voice echoing in the house.

"Are we supposed to  _care?_ "

Freddy held up a finger.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Freddy."

He slowly lowered it.

The vixen stood, inhaling.

Everybody took the high road and covered their ears.

"Hell-- _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!**_ "

 

Her cry echoed in the house, shaking it quite a bit.

She flopped back down.

They waited...

And waited...

And  _waited..._

After a while of waiting, the conscious kids began wandering around.

* * *

 

 

This house was strange; it was a simple, blue, seemingly two-story house with a nice porch from the outside.

The inside, however?

It had multiple floors, an overly-large amount of rooms, random things you wouldn'treally find in a house, and so on.

After a while, the already exhausted kids took another rest.

"Well," Nightmare began, "Looks like nobody's here...well, except us, of course."

They looked around again.

"...Where'd Foxy go?" Chica piped up, not seeing him.

Upon hearing a noise from a nearby doorway, Nightmare rose and peeked in it.

Foxy was, currently, sprawled out on a random bed, snoring.

Nightmare shut the door and returned to the group.

"Welp, he's fine, I guess..."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Plushtrap decided to flat out address the elephant in the room.

".Scre, mri reni' riri? Ri mir?"

They looked at her.

The bunny shrugged crossing her arms.

".Chreer? Eri mree?"

"I mean...she has a point," Mangle agreed. "Nobody's here, and, well..."

"Finder's Keepers," Chica finished for her.

Freddy, while not too keen on the girl's phrasing, shrugged; after all, they  _did_ have a point.

They looked at Nightmare.

He didn't realize they had wanted him to decide at first, but he eventually did, due to their expectant gazes.

"Oh! Uh, well...I mean, yeah, nobody's here, and, well, it seems to have everything we'd  _need..._ plus, the others need rest--ah, not that  _we_ don't either--and we were able to bandage them up and everything...so..."

He looked around again.

"...I guess we're home now?"

He glanced away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Plus, am I the only one who doesn't exactly wanna go out and deal with... _that?_ "

There were no objections; the children had no complaints about not dealing with the outside.

A thought then hit the jet-black bear, him leaping to his feet.

"Hey, we better lock that door, just in case."

The insinuation in that sentence alarmed them all, and they immediately headed back to where it had been.

Nightmare got there first.

His confused voice alerted the others.

"Uh...guys? Where'd the door go?"

* * *

 

After searching (much to their dismay) quite literally every inch of the house, they found that they indeed, could not, find said door.

They panicked a bit; especially Nightmare.

"What if something gets in? What if the fog gets in and we all freeze to death? What if--"

Suddenly, Mangle walked back into the room (none had realized shed left in the first place), a sleepy fox dragging behind her.

"Okay, Foxy," She began, turning around to him. "Tell them what you told me about the door just now."

He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Wha' door...?"

"The front door. The one we came in?"

Another yawm

"Oi...eh...wha?"

"What did you hear the door do when you shut it?"

More yawning as the scarlet male rubbed his eyes, ascending to the astral plane of multiple colors.

"Oi heard i' lock," he mumbled. "A...clickin' an' snappin' soun'."

"Great!!" The vixen cheered, clapping her hands together.

"You can go back to sleep, now."

Foxy stumbled out, intending to do just that.

A thump sounded, indicating that he had walked into a wall.

It did not sound like he got up again.

Nightmare, Chica, Freddy, and Plushtrao stared.

"...Well, glad we were worried for nothing."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that oughta wrap up our 'Looking for Home' Saga, and now we'll move on.
> 
> Anyways, we'll see more of this house next chappie and so on, as it's their permanent residence.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE HOUSE: It rearranges itself on the inside every 24 hours, so each day, if I describe it differently, that would be why.  
> Why?  
> Shennanigans and plot, that's why.
> 
> If you were wondering about the 'void' and all that, the Nightmares dissapearing and ending up essentially outside of reality/the world is a metaphor for gamers glitching off of the map in a game.  
> So, in essence, the house is a glitch itself.
> 
> See ya next chappie!!


	14. Homely Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some time to adjust and heal up.

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Homely Shenanigans**

* * *

* * *

 

Nightmarionne moaned, blinking its eyes open.

Its vision was currently blurred, and its senses were still coming together.

_*Where am I...?*_

Its vision eventually cleared, revealing the puppet to be in some sort of...room?

On something soft?

Confusion overtook the ghastly puppet, prompting it to try and sit up.

Bad move.

Pain flooded its body, the throbbing sensation the worst in its head.

It whimpered, lying back down.

"O-Ow..."

It shuddered, which then made the pain worse, prompting it to whimper more.

It carefully reached its aching arm up, rubbing its forehead in an attempt to ease the pain.

Suddenly, the door to the room flung open, a certain scarlet fox padding in.

His face brightened and his ears perked up at the sight of Nightmarionne.

"Marion!! Yer 'wake!!"

He then proceeded to bound over, hopping onto the bed.

He threw his arms around it, crushing his friend in a hug.

Nightmarionne gave a "HURK" noise at its windpipe being cut off, breathing heavily once Foxy released it.

 "Oi was gettin' real worried 'bout ya!" He quipped, tail beginning to wag. 

Nightmarionne, having slid back down into a lying position, stared up at the fox sitting over it.

"U-Uh...F-Fox-x-xy?"

"Aye?"

"Wh-Where...wh-where a-are w-we...?"

Something seemed to click in his brain.

"Oh, ye weren' told yet."

"T-Told what?"

Foxy then recounted all that had happened from the point of them being attacked in the forest, up until now.

"...An' t'en we deci'ed ta stay 'ere!!" He finished, his tail wagging in excitement.

Nightmarionne took in all this information.

"O-Oh m-my..."

"Aye."

It tried to sit up again, prompting Foxy to help.

"Ye feelin' ai'ght?"

Nightmarionne winced, carefully rubbing at its arm, which then caused pain in its  _other_ arm.

"P-Pain..."

Concern flooded Foxy's features, before a light bulb went off in his head.

He left the room, and after several crashing sounds and noises of what sounded like marbles scattering everywhere, he returned, holding a small bottle.

"Chica gave me t'ese painkillers!!" He exclaimed happily. "It'll...er...ease yer pain!!"

Nightmarionne gave a slow nod, the bruise on its head protesting.

He set them down, then trotted out, returning with a glass of water.

Unfortunately, he tripped, the glass disappearing under the bed with a cracking sound.

As he stood, his face took on a bluish hue, and he looked away with a shuffling of his feet.

"Ehehehe...oops."

He sprinted out, returning with another.

However, he was going too fast, and accidently ran into the doorframe, dropping it and colliding with said frame cartoon-style.

Staggering back, the fox waddled around a bit, seeing stars.

He dissapeared from Nightmarionne's line of sight...

Then, sound of him falling down a set of stairs accompanied by him yelping was heard.

"OI'M--OW--OKAY!!"

Nightmarionne rubbed the side of its head, staring out of its doorway.

This was shaping up to be an interesting day.

* * *

_THUMP_

Seventeen.

Freddy had walked into seventeed walls total.

Yes, he was counting.

Groaning, he removed himself from the corner wall he had walked into.

Of course, the fact that BB was laughing his ass off wasn't helping matters either.

Said wolf was sprawled out on the floor, bandaged up, slamming his fist on the floor as he guffawed.

"MUST YOU?" Freddy snapped, more embarassed than anything else.

BB gave no reply, still laughing like an idiot.

The bear let out a grumble.

"It was not like this yesterday," He shot back, defensive. "It changed."

The wolf's laughter died down to snorts and giggles.

"Dude, you still walked into eighteen walls." He snorted.

" _Seventeen._ " Freddy growled.

"Either way," He replied, clasping his paws together. " _I'm_ entertained. Continue."

"You cannot even  _walk._ " The bear pointed out, bothe figuratively and literally.

"Yeah, but I can crawl and follow you around. You  _did_ make yourself my caretaker dude person."

The bear rolled his eyes, beginning to regret that descision.

He turned to go down the hallway...

And walking right into another wall.

BB's howls of laughter rang throughout the entire house.

* * *

 

Bonnie's ears twitched at the noise, prompting him to look around.

"What the heck is that?"

Chica, who was holding his foot in the air as she wrapped bandages around it, gave a half-snort-half-grumble.

"Freddy's been running into walls all day. Remember what I told you about the house?"

"Oh, yeah."

He laid his head back down, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, he looked at Chica, who was almost finished with his foot.

"I'll bet my feet are bigger than yours."

She glanced up, a smirk plastering onto her beak.

"Oh really?"

She leaned back, placing her foot by his.

Her smirk immediately vanished.

"...Holy crap, your feet are  _huge_."

"They're not  _that_ huge!! Just bigger than those chicken claws you got!!"

"Well my 'chicken claws' are sharper than yours!!"

"No way, dude!! I'm a rabbit!! Mine gotta be sharper!!"

"Chickens have claws too, dummy!!"

The two bickered for several minutes before Chica realized she'd never finished with his bandage; as she sat back up and continued the task, Bonnie had a chance to look back up at the ceiling and think.

He glanced back at her a few times, but continued to return his gaze upwards.

However, she happened to catch him at one point.

"What?"

He snapped his gaze away.

"Nothin'."

His hurried response made her smirk, an evil grin appearing on her face.

Luckily, his fur was already blue, so the faint blush on his cheeks went unnoticed.

"Taking in my overall betterness, Rabbit?"

He looked at her, confused.

"...Your  _what?_ "

"Overall betterness."

"... _Your_ overall betterness."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm better than you."

He snorted.

"Suuuuuure."

"You wanna bet?!"

And so, they continued to argue.

* * *

 

Plushtrap grunted in annoyance as Mangle dragged her--by the ankle, mind you--through the hallway.

The green bunny jammed her claws into the ground in an attempt to ground herself, but it only served to make a very loud,  _very annoying_ scratching sound.

Mangle paused her walking with a sigh.

"Plushtrap, I  _know_ you don't like the needles, but if you leave your skin like that the bandages might infect it!!"

The green bunny replied with a low hiss.

Aside from the normal tears in her fur, several areas were torn open and split from the forest, especially on her left elbow.

(Most of it had been caused by their various falls in the forest.)

While it did sting and cause her pain, she had been fine with simply putting bandages on it, but Mangle was having none of it.

Thus, she had decided to sew Plushtrap's skin together herself.

...Which was exactly how they both discovered that the bunny had a fear of needles. 

Huh. Who knew?

Anyhow, a Scooby-Doo chase scene had followed, eventually leading to where we are now.

"Plushtrap, your skin is like a stuffed animal's. Heck, I'm pretty sure you  _are_ a stuffed animal, so it honestly shouldn't hurt _that_ much--"

Another low, but louder hiss.

" _Plushtrap,_ this is for your own good--"

". _ **HIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_."

The vixen sighed.

"I'll give you a back massage or something."

".... _Hiiiiiiiissssss...._ "

"Back  _and_ foot massage."

"....Hiiiiiiiiiisssss...."

"Good enough!!" The vixen cried triumphantly, continuing to drag the bunny once more.

"Besides, I'm  _preeeeeeeeeetty_ sure I can sew."

Plushtrap's eyes widened as a glass shattering sound echoed from...somewhere.

_*...Plushbunny is going to die today. By **needlemouth**.*_

Her terrified ".SQUREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!." echoed throughout the house.

* * *

 

Jack-o-Chica blinked awake.

...Again.

She felt an immense weight crushing her abdomen.

...Again.

And a weight on top of her head.

...Again.

And said weight puffing smoke into her face.

...Again.

And somebody snoring very loud right next to said head.

...Again.

And her legs being pushed up at an odd angle by a pair of knees.

_...Again._

The chicken sighed, shifting slightly; this provoked pain in several areas of her body (especially in her bandaged shoulder), still not giving her sweet relief.

Rather, it tightened the grip on her abdomen.

She sighed again, trying to adjust her knees.

When that failed, she tried pushing her legs back, rubbing them against the others.

" _BonB_ _on..._ " She cooed, trying to wake her sister.

This did not work.

She sighed, trying again.

" _ **Bonbon...**_ "

The hold tightened.

The chicken, her airway being cut off, growled slightly.

She jabbed her elbow backwards.

"BONNIE!"

A squeal came from behind her, followed by sounds of Jack-o-Bonnie tumbling from the bed, taking their blanket with her.

The weight on Chica's head and the smoke caused by it did not move, however, so the chicken had no choice but to move it herself.

Setting the Pumpkin on the pillow next to her, she rolled over, looking over the edge of the mattress.

Her sister's legs stuck in the air, partially obscured by the tangled mess that was their blanket.

A groan erupted from the mess, the legs dissapearing and being replaced by the bunny's head, her rubbing her eyes.

"Agh... _Cheeks..._ "

"Sorry, BonBon. You were crushing me again."

Said bunny climbed back onto the bed, grumbling.

The bandages around her head scratched at the firey chicken as Bonnie rubbed her head against her sleepily.

"Whatever, Chica..."

The younger gave what could have been considered an eye roll with her empty eye sockets and lay on her side again with a yawn.

"Seventh time's a charm, right?"

~&~

Jack-o-Chica blinked awake.

Upon finding herself being crushed again, she gave a sigh, preparing her elbow.

* * *

 

Nightmare carefully opened a door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The bed's sole inhabitant gave off small, almost unhearable snores as he slept, completely at peace.

Nightmare smiled, a bit sadly, closing the door and walking over.

He sat on the bed by his brother, gently reaching out and using the back of his hand to caress the youngers face.

As he pulled his hand away, Fredbear's red and black speckled eyes opened to small slits.

"Hrnm..."

Nightmare gently rubbed his ears.

"It's okay, Fredbear. You can rest now...you're safe."

He took the extra blanket he'd brought in, gently tucking it over Fredbear.

The smaller bear gave a small moan, cuddling into his pillows and drifting off again.

Nightmare smiled, lying beside him.

He nuzzled the smaller bear's head, giving him a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes himself.

 

However, as he drifted off, he didn't notice the pair of pure white eyes in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!! Now we can get our plot arcs and seemingly one-shot chappies in!! Whoohoo!!
> 
> Also: A new antagonist approaches!!
> 
> (Or should I say Antagonists... ;) )
> 
> Before you ask, no, they didn't break into somebody's house and now they want revenge. Nor does something else already live there and they can't escape from it.  
> (Just thought I'd put that out there.)
> 
> More will be explained next chappie.
> 
> Anyhow, hope y'all enjoyed!!
> 
> See ya next chappie!!!


	15. Antagonistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...what's this?

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Antagonistic**

* * *

* * *

 

Space and reality warped, its teleporter arriving at his destination in a matter of seconds.

The teleporter, a dark purple bear, arrived in a glitchy blue forest, heading down several paths before finding his  _other_ destination.

Glitching into the hidden clearing, he glanced around before calling out.

"Bonnie!!"

There wasn't any immediate response, so he called out again; this time, there was a groan from somewhere, before shuffling ensued.

The bushes on the opposite side parted, a black bunny climbing out, a... _rather distasteful_ magazine under her arm.

Her ear twitched.

"Whatcha want, Fred? I was in the middle o' somethin'."

He looked her up and down.

"Having fun?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No shit."

He sighed, but moved on.

"Listen, I found something that will be  _very_ good for us..."

He grinned evilly, eyes flashing a darker tint.

"...And very  _bad_ for someone else."

The bunny's ears perked up.

"...Oh?"

* * *

 

Hidden within the literal shadows, the Shadows watched the house's new occupants.

"Huh. In this weird place?"

"I'm not entirely sure how they got here, but...well, there they are."

He grinned.

"Shall we have some fun?"

The bunny grinned, but then frowned.

"Wait, but yer always sayin' we should be careful 'cause we might imprint on somebody that we can't enjoy hurtin'."

She glanced towards the others.

"Ya think...?"

"They  _might_ not be the worst choice, if it happens," Her companion shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see. But don't tell me you're turning down the chance to cause some mischief."

She smirked.

"Like I'd ever do that. Ya know me better than that!"

"I've been stuck with you for years, so I think I have a good idea."

She punched him in the shoulder.

Looking back out, she watched the other kids.

They seemed to be...new, in a way, but still around their ages.

Except the tiny one.

Weird.

"Buncha freaks, from the looks of it."

"Amen to that."

An evil grin plastered itself on his face.

"So how about we show them their place in the world?"

She grinned.

"Couldn't've said it better myself!"

**And thus, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie had found new victims to play with.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was supposed to be a little introduction to our antagonists, as I never really gave them a proper one in the original. They kinda just...showed up out of nowhere and started beating on everybody.  
> ...I mean, they're essentially still gonna do that, but this time I ACTUALLY HAVE REASONS WORKED OUT!!!
> 
> Which will be explained further...
> 
> IN ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!
> 
> Now, keep in mind, these are our MAIN antagonsists, but more will be introduced in later chappies.
> 
> Speaking of which...
> 
> See ya next chappie!!


	16. Hunger & Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger calls, and we must answer. But who's gonna watch the baby?
> 
> (Warning: mild sexual themes in later part of chapter)

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Hunger And Babysitting**

* * *

 

The kids had found themselves in the kitchen, examining a cabinet that was much bigger than the rest.

"It feels cold," Nightmare observed, touching it.

Foxy pressed his ear against it.

"It be buzzin'...why be it buzzin'?"

"I don't know."

Mangle then proceeded to jump on the two's backs, using them as a ladder.

"It's so big!!"

Unfortunately, the boys were not expecting her weight to land on them so abruptedy, so they both crashed to the ground. 

...Mangle stayed on top of them, though. Still upright...

Plushtrap came and dragged her off, letting them stand up.

Passing her thanks, they backed up, allowing the others to investigate as well.

Nightmarionne floated next to Foxy, biting its nails.

"Wh-What d-d-do you th-think's ins-s-side...?"

"Oi dunno," Foxy replied, tilting his head to the side. "Hope it ain't a bomb or somet'in'."

Nightmarionne squeaked.

"Y-You th-think there's a b-b-b-bomb?!"

"Aye, er, nay--"

"FOOD!!"

They turned to find that BB had flung one of the doors open (smashing Freddy into the wall by accident), revealing a plethora of delicacies.

The kid's mouths watered.

The opened the other door, revealing even more; Chica looked like she was going to faint.

Mangle noticed something.

"Most of it's raw...think we can eat it?"

Freddy clambered out from behind the door, observing as well.

"Well, considering most of us are predators, we  _should_ be able to."

Jack-o-Bonnie pulled out something in a box.

"How d'ya say this? Lag-san-nagnia?"

Her sister peeked over her shoulder.

"I think it's las-nagia."

"Las-nagia?"

"It's shorter than lag-san-nagnia."

"But that's how it  _looks--_ "

BB quietly cleared his throat.

"It's, uh, lasagna..."

They were quiet, letting this sink in.

"Oooooooooooh, that makes more sense."

He opened his mouth, but shut it again.

"So...should we try cooking the stuff?" Bonnie asked.

Chica glanced at him and snorted.

"What?!"

"You tried to get some water from the sink and  _missed,_ " she snarked. "Gonna burn the lasagna next?"

His face turned a bit bluer at that, and he got defensive.

"I would  _not--_ "

"Flirt later, you two.'' Nightmare smirked. "Right now, we just gotta find a way to  _get_ it cooked."

Both their faces got even bluer at "Flirt later", but their protests were promptly ignored.

"We can help!!" Jack-o-Chica piped up, grinning.

"Yeah!! We got fire an' everything!!" JBonnie agreed.

"Me, too," Chica grumbled slightly. "I'll help."

"Well, I guess I will, too." Nightmare looked back up at the fridge.

He felt slightly intimidated, unsure of why.

The others agreed this was a good setup, and the rest began to disperse.

However, a small bundle of gold clung to Nightmare's leg.

The jet-black bear was startled at first, but relaxed when he realized it was just Fredbear.

Picking his little brother up, he gave him a nuzzle.

"Don't worry, Fredbear. The food shouldn't take  _that_ long..."

Fredbear stared up at him with his big, innocent, red and black eyes.

"Do I gotta be by myself...?"

That statement made it dawn on Nightmare:

The most that Fredbear had been by himself so far was in that forest, where he almost died.

_*Oh...*_

He gave his brother a reassuring nuzzle, accompanied by a kiss on the head.

"Of course not, Fredbear. How about we go find somebody you can hang out with until I'm done?"

Fredbear gave a small smile and nodded.

As they walked out, Nightmare grinned.

_*As a matter of fact...I know exactly who!*_

 

* * *

 

"Of  _course_ I'll watch Fredbear!!" Bonnie exclaimed, setting his guitar to the side and hopping off of his newly-adopted bed.

Nightmare smiled, rubbing Fredbear on the head and setting him down.

"See, Fredbear? No need to be alone. I'll see you later, okay?"

Fredbear nodded, giving him a hug.

Nightmare hugged back, then stood up and smiled at Bonnie.

"Thanks, Bonnie. I owe you one."

Bonnie waved a hand dissmisively, blowing a rasperry.

"Nah, you're fine, dude. Pay me back by makin' something good."

Nightmare grinned, making his exit.

Thus, Bonnie was now alone with Fredbear.

However, as the child stared up at him with young, innocent,  _impressionable_ eyes, Bonnie felt nervous.

_*Okay, uh...this can't be **that** hard, right?*_

While he was thinking, Fredbear began looking around the room.

His eyes caught a glimpse of something sticking out of the bunny's closet.

"Wha's that?"

Bonnie was pulled from his thoughts at the bear's question.

"What's what, little dude?" He asked, looking around.

"That. In your big door thingie."

He raised a brow, glancing at the closet.

"My closet?"

"Yeah, that."

Bonnie's eyes scanned around.

"What'cha mean, Fredb--"

Once his eyes caught onto what the little bear meant, said eyes widened, him immediately wizzing in front of the bear to block his vision whilst waving his hands defensively.

"Ohdon'tworryaboutthatFredbearit'snothing youshouldworryabout _trustme--_ "

However, his charge merely moved the position of his head, looking at the object again.

"Is that Chica?"

Bonnie swung his leg out backwards, flinging the plush deep into the closet.

"NO."

Fredbear raised a brow.

"...Maybe?"

He raised his other brow.

"...Ugh, okay, fine. Maybe it  _was._ "

Fredbear's ears went up as well.

Before the bunny changed his answer again, he couldn't help but notice how cute Fredbear looked.

"...You're adorable."

This distracted him for the moment.

"Huh?"

_*DISTRACTION!*_

"Seriously little dude, you're absolutely adorable. I'm almost jealous."

Fredbear's face got a little blue, making him even cuter.

"See? Awww."

Fredbear giggled.

Then, an idea popped into his toddler-like brain.

"If I'm cute enough, will ya tell me what's in your closet??"

"... ** _Maybe_.**"

* * *

 

"...Er, lasses? Can I ask ye a question?"

"Sure, Foxy. What's up?"

"Well, Oi understan' ye nee'ed a "Taste Tes'er", but..."

He inhaled.

"WAS TYIN' ME T' A CHAIR NECESSARY?!"

Indeed, the girls had recruited Foxy to be the official taste-tester for them all, and had, for whatever reason, deigned to tie him to a chair.

"Well  _duh,_ " Jack-o-Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Ya might leave if we didn't!"

Huh. So  _that's_ the reason.

"But we know you wouldn't," Jack-o-Chica replied sweetly.

She then proceeded to bend the serving spoon she was holding without flinching.

"Right, Foxy?"

The fox fearfully--and quickly--nodded his head.

Nightmare then came around the corner, carrying a stack of pots.

"Hey Chica, will these work for your--"

His eyes landed on the terrified male.

"Oh, hey Foxy! Gonna be our taste tester?"

He fearfully nodded.

Nightmare handed the pots to Chica, revealing his body.

Or rather, what was  _covering_ his body.

Foxy tilted his head to the side.

"Why be ye wearin' a pink apron--"

" _BECAUSE IT'S COMFORTABLE AND PRACTICAL, FOXY._ "

Foxy shut his mouth immediately.

This was gonna be a long few hours.

* * *

 

Bonnie had lost the battle.

Granted, it was a losing battle anyway; he was fighting the embodiment of adorable, so he had absolutely no chance.

Now, he was laying face-down on the bed, embarrassed.

"So...you put a bunch of pictures and a doll of Chica and candles and weird drawings and letters in a pile because she's your friend?"

Unbeknowest to the younger, Bonnie's face became bluer.

"Yes Fredbear...because she's...my  _friend._ "

"Oh, so are ya gonna make a pile for everybody?"

"Well...no. It's only for  _special_ friends, who make you...really  _happy._ "

"But...does everybody else  _not_ make you happy, then?"

The bunny lifted his head, gazing down at the bear gazing up at him.

"Not  _that_ kind of happy, Fredbear. A... _special_ kind of happy. You'll probably...experience it when you're older."

Fredbear blinked.

"Oh, okay."

He climbed up onto the bed, sitting next to the stretched out bunny.

He looked around some more.

"Why's that drawer locked?"

That caught Bonnie's attention.

"Which o--"

His eyes widened when he realized what his companion was referencing.

His mind flashed back to the night before.

_~ &~_

_Bonnie wandered into a room, looking around._

_It was blue all around, had a nice bed, a couple dressers; not too decorated._

_However, it left a satisfied feeling in his gut, making him nod happily._

_"I like this one."_

_He wandered around, looking in the closet and drawers; he found some trinkets and items, such as a camera, notebooks, socks(?), bedsheets, etc._

_However, when he opened the bottom drawer on one of them, he was very confused._

_Several odd-looking dolls lied within,wearing dresses and suits and such._

_However, they were at odd sizes._

_In his confusion, he picked one up, examining it._

_"What the heck are these things...?"_

_However, whenever he lifted the dress up on the one he was holding, he found that it was wearing...underwear?_

_He felt uneasy, but pulled it down anyways._

_He immediately dropped it, mortified and gagging._

_"What the...why does it..."_

_He grabbed several more, checking them as well._

_Sure enough, they were all adorned with...ahem...unmentionables._

_He gagged again, shoving them all back in and slamming the drawer shut._

_"What...why... **HURK--** "_

_He sprinted for the nearby trashcan (which he didn't recall being there at first, but didn't question), launching a mess into it._

_Once finished, he looked back at the shut drawer and shuddered._

_*I like this room, but those things have gotta **go.** *_

_He frowned._

_*But whadda I **do** with 'em?*_

_He heard jingling in a drawer._

_Opening it, he found chains and a padlock._

_He grinned._

**_*Perfect.*_ **

_~ &~_

"...You  **really** don't wanna know, bud."

"Oh, okay."

"How about I read you a book?"  _*So that you don't find something you shouldn't.*_

"Okay!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nightmare Fredbear so much. I love him more than I do myself.  
> Just thought you guys should know.


	17. Always Stuff Your Face with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when fictional families that somehow get along eat together?

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

**Always Stuff Your Face with Friends**

* * *

 

Eventually, the food was finished, and they had found a nice, round table, big enough to fit everybody--and the food, of course.

So, once the table was set and everybody had arrived and was seated comfortably, they began to dig in.

Several compliments were thrown at the "chefs" who gave half-hearted thanks as their mouths were stuffed with their creations.

After the initial devouring died down into normal (albeit messy) eating patterns, conversation arose; Nightmare actually asked a question that got them thinking.

"How come we never got hungry when we were with Old Man Consequences?"

Several of them actually stopped mid-chew at that, having to swallow after.

"...That is a bit strange," Freddy mused, chewing on a bone that had previously been occupying the inside of a ham.

"Eh, not like there was anything t' eat up there anyways." BB shoved an unrecognizeable glob of food down his throat.

JBonnie snickered.

"We had each other."

Each of the girls snorted or giggled, Nightmarionne shivered, Foxy decided to lock his door from now on, BB wasn't paying attention, and the other boys became mildly concered.

Oh, and Fredbear was chewing on a roll, staring into space.

 

Awww.

 

Anyways, after the initial terror of that statement had worn off, they went back to mercilessly tearing apart what was left of the food.

Eventually, conversation drifted to the house, and the rooms they had found.

"M-My b-bed is k-kinda weird-d," Nightmarionne shyly spoke up. "It's-s l-l-like th-there's w-water in it, b-but i-it's c-comfy..."

"Our bed heats up!!" JChica grinned. "It's really nice!!"

"I think I'm gonna look for a new one." Chica rolled her eyes. "I woke up sunk into the bottom of my bed and couldn't breathe.''

"I woke up on a table."

All heads turned to BB, who shrugged.

"Not complaining, it was comfy, just not sure why I was on a table."

After the confusion of that wore off, the conversation continued to float around, until...

"I wonder what Old Man Consequences is doing."

Nightmare hadn't even realized that he'd blurted it out until everyone was looking at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking away.

"Just...popped into my head..."

Jack-o-Bonnie snorted.

"Probably sittin' on 'is stump. Seriously, I don't think 'e knows how to do anything else."

That got laughs from everybody.

"Or he's yelling at the water," her sister added. "I still don't get what that was about."

"Really though," Chica rolled her eyes. "Like, he yells at the Pool for five minutes, dissapears for thirty, then comes back and kicks us out. Like, okay, we had t' get out in the world at some point, but still. Kinda feel like he didn't explain enough."

"M-Maybe i-i-it w-was one of th-those "I-I'll Expla-a-ain When You're O-Older" T-Things?" Nightmarionne wondered.

"Not like he'll get a chance to," BB muttered, poking his fork at the unrecognizeable mass on his place.

A couple of them heard this, but it was passed off as he immediately perked back up after refilling his glass with orange juice, eyes bugging out like he'd just found the meaning of life.

"Okay, so Nightmare, Freddy, and the Twins can use their powers," Bonnie began, gaining everyone's attention. "So that means we _got_ 'em, right?"

Nods.

"So how would we-- _me,_ specifically--use 'em?? I wanna blow stuff up. It looks fun."

Chica rolled her eyes.

"I'll get mine first."

"Heck no you won't--"

They descended into a tuned-out drone of bickering, the others turning their attention to the aforementioned kids.

"He has a point." Mangle stared at them, not averting her gaze as she shoved a handful of meatballs in her mouth.

All of them (except Freddy,  _of course_ ) were slightly creeped out by this.

"Well, I can only do little things; the most impressive thing I can really do is make a fireball if I try hard enough." JChica tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Not the explosions and stuff Bonnie did."

The bunny looked at her.

"When did I make any explosions, Cheeks? Except when we accidently set the water on fire with Old Man Consequences...and set the trees on fire those different times..."

A little hint of blue tainted her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

"...We did that a lot, thinkin' back on it."

Her sister looked back at her, brow raised.

"When you set the entire forest on fire? ...Well, not the  _entire_ forest, but--"

"Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiit wait wait  **wait,** _I_ set the forest on fire?!"

"...Yes? I don't really remember all of it, but everybody--"

"HOLD UP!"

She jumped up in her chair, arms up in the air, all the others slightly afraid.

"Are y'all sayin'," She snapped, "That I  _exploded, **burnt down a good bit of the forest,**_ _ **pretty much saved everybody from the creepy wolves, and I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF IT?!**_"

The others fearfully nodded, a few brave few muttering agreements.

She vibrated, growling, starting to glow...

Then flopped back down, cheeks puffed out, angry.

"THAT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER!!! YAY ME,  _YOU'LL NEVER REMEMBER THE MOST AWESOME THING YA EVER DID._ "

She crossed her arms and looked down, fuming.

The others, still a little taken aback, glanced at each other in slight confusion.

However, her attention was drawn away when something hugged her arm.

Looking down, she found Fredbear, hugging her arm and nuzzling her.

He looked up at her, grinning, his black and red eyes sparkling.

"Thanks for saving everybody, though!! That was really nice!"

She stared at him for a moment...

Then, she clasped his cheeks in both hands, inhaling sharply.

"You're the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen--"

_*SMACK*_

Her sister's hand collided with the back of her head in the blink of an eye.

"DON'T SAY THAT STUFF AROUND THE BABY!!"

"IT JUST SLIPPED OUT GEEZ--"

Fredbear blinked innocently.

"What does "fucking" mean?"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!" Nightmare screeched, leaping onto Fredbear and holding him protectively, covering his ears.

He glared daggers at Jack-o-Bonnie.

"DON'T DEFILE MY BROTHER'S INNOCENCE!!"

"IT WAS AN  _ACCI--_ wait, where'dja learn that word and wha'sit mean?"

He jabbed a finger in Freddy's direction.

The brown (dashing shade of _umber,_ mind you) bear sighed.

"In simple terms, it means to ruin."

"Oh."

She whirled back to Nightmare.

"As I was sayin', IT WAS AN  _ACCIDENT--_ "

As the three (four if you count sweet little Fredbear, who is just plain confused) continued arguing, the others all looked at each other.

"How'd we even  _get_ to this point?" BB asked.

After a minute of pondering, all eyes went to Bonnie, glaring.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking away with a nervous chuckle.

"Oops...?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fredbear is the best Nightmare and you cannot convince me otherwise.
> 
> Okay guys, about updates.
> 
> I KNOW I've been really slow over the past few months, and I'm really gonna try and fix that this year. If something happens like before, I promise not to delete the entire book again, it'll just be an unnoficial hiatus.  
> But, right now, things look okay.
> 
> Now, for actual updates:
> 
> I think I'm gonna shoot for weekly updates, at the very least. I know, I know, quite a drawback from updates practically every day with the original, but...
> 
> Hey, it be like that sometimes, a'ight?
> 
> Now, I don't have an official day, like every Friday or Monday or whatever, but from the looks of things it'll PROBABLY be around the weekends. We'll have to wait and see.
> 
> And hey, if I miss a week, or a month, or ten years--sorry, okay? I'm trying. 
> 
> Anyways, just wanted to let y'all know. Pray this'll work out XD.
> 
> See ya next chappie!!


	18. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you realize you barely know somebody?
> 
> Simple: Stupid Teenager Games.

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

 

**Let's Play a Game**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Nightmare stepped out of Fredbear's room, quietly shutting the door.

The baby had fallen asleep soon after dinner, so Nightmare had tucked him in, kissed him goodnight, and made his exit.

As he made his way down the hallway, Bonnie's voice caught his attention.

"Hey, Nightmare!"

Stopping, the bear turned around to find the bunny quickly approaching.

"Hey, Bonnie. What's up?"

The bunny pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Okay, this might sound a little strange, but apparently there's this giant room--well, maybe a little more than a  _room,_ 'cause it's kinda like another building, an' it's a got a buncha different floors an' stuff--with a  _bunch_ of books."

Nightmare's ears twitched.

"A Library?"

He blinked.

_*How did I know that word?*_

However, he shrugged it off as curtesy of his Pool Knowledge.

...Which was a little strange, considering he didn't know what a fridge was until several hours ago.

"Yeah, that's what Freddy called it, I think. Anyhow, he went kinda nuts, and it was absolutely hilarious--like, he was runnin' all over the floors and shrieking and flippin' books open and stuff. When 'e was done, we looked around, and we found some pretty cozy spots."

Nightmare, while intrigued, still wondered what that had to do with him.

"So after a while, Mangle's like, "Hey we could play games back here", and I'm like, "Hey that's a good idea", and Freddy's like "That would be a good blah blah blah I don't actually remember what he said but I know it was _super_ long about getting to know each other". So, yeah, we decided to see who else was in. Wanna play?"

Nightmare blinked.

"Oh, sure. Sounds fun!"

 

* * *

 

When the two entered the Library, Nightmare's eyes bugged out.

"Woah."

"I know, right?"

Indeed, it was extremely grand; multiple floors with carpeted staircases that were easy to locate from the bottom floor, books lining every shelf as far as the eye could see, rugs and carpets in different decorated areas of the wooden floors, cozy lighting that was dim, but still plenty enough to see, and the walls and stairwells nice shades of gold and red.

"How many floors are there?!"

"I dunno, eight? Nine? Maybe seven. Freddy might know."

"Huh."

A crash came from a higher floor, followed by yelling.

They looked at each other.

"BB."

"Mangle."

They stared at each other, challenges issued in their narrowed eyes.

They then sprinted for the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Mangle was currently rolling around on the floor, laughing her ass off.

BB lay dazed on the floor, eyes spinning in different directions.

Freddy, the Twins, Chica, and Foxy were trying to stop a shelf from falling on them, Freddy's head snapping around at the two.

"WILL YOU TWO  _PLEASE_ REFRAIN FROM DESTROYING MY NEW FAVORITE LOCATION ON OUR FIRST DAY FINDING IT?!"

Foxy looked at him.

"Wha's "refrain" mean? Ye keep sayin' it."

Freddy sighed.

"In simple terms, it means to not do something."

With a final push, they got the shelf back up straight--not without a few terrifying wobbles, of course.

Nightmare and Bonnie burst into their little abode, panting and sweating.

When all eyes looked at them, they explained their reasoning in a few simple words:

"WHO WAS IT?!"

While the others were a little confused, Freddy jabbed a finger in Mangle and BB's direction.

The bunny and the bear looked at each other.

"...Guess we were both right?"

Bonnie shrugged, heading over to the table.

The table was a decent size, nice and square, surrounded by pillows in place of chairs.

As they began getting seated, Foxy's ear twitched.

"When'd Marion an' Plus'trap say they'd be back?"

The others gave pause.

"Where'd they go?" Nightmare asked.

"Bathrooms," Chica replied. "Haven't seen them in in--"

As if on cue, the two came around the corner.

"--ten minutes..."

"S-Sorry..." Nightmarionne fiddled with its claws. "W-We g-got k-kinda l-lost..."

They took their seats, Plushtrap by Mangle and Nightmarionne by Foxy.

"So...what're we playing?" Nightmare asked, adjusting on his pillow.

"Boardgames?" BB asked.

"Cards?" Jack-o-Chica piped up.

"Well," Mangle began, rubbing her hands together. "Maybe we can do those later. But we were thinking more..."

She and Bonnie grinned at each other.

" _Older_ _-people_ games."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"...Y'know, Old Man Consequences taught me how t' play bingo--"

"Not  _that_ kind of old people, Jack," Bonnie replied.

Jack-o-Bonnie snorted.

"Is there a difference?"

"Kinda," Mangle replied. "Like, think about it this way: We're at a different age level than Fredbear, right?"

Nods all around.

"Then that means there are things more appropriate for us to do than him, right?" Bonnie added.

Nightmare shot a glare in Jack-o-Bonnie's direction.

She gave the impression that she was rolling her eyes, albeit not having any.

"So we figured," Mangle continued, "since we don't really know each other as well as we  _could,_ we could all bond a little over games that we could enjoy!"

After a moment of pondering and muttering, the others agreed.

"So what will we be playing?" Freddy asked.

Mangle grinned.

"First, we thought we'd try a little game we found called "Truth or Dare"."

 

 


	19. Bonding Games, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Stupid Teenager Games arise, stupidity is at its finest. When Truth or Dare arises, you probably need to run.

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

 

**Bonding Games, Part 1**

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Tuth Or Dare**

 

* * *

 

"So...how do we play?"

 

Mangle turned to Nightmare, grinning widely and showing off her gleaming fangs in the process.

"On our turns, whoever's turn it is asks another person if they wanna answer a truth or do a dare. If they pick truth, they have to answer a question _honestly;_ if they pick dare, they gotta do whatever the turn-ee tells 'em to!!"

Nightmare blinked.

He then glanced around the table.

Specifically at the girls.

"...I'm scared."

"You should be!!"

That ominous warning sent a chill down his spine.

"So!" She clapped her paws. "Who wants to start??"

Murmurs went around the table.

"Maybe Nightmare should?" Jack-o-Chica offered. "He's the oldest."

This was in agreement, so Nightmare went into thought, looking around.

_*Hmm...who should I pick? I wanna make this a good one...*_

Once decided, he looked at his victim.

"Foxy, Truth or Dare?"

Foxy hummed as he thought.

"...Dare."

Nightmare pondered what to do...

Before an evil grin plastered itself on his face.

Mangle leaned over to Plushtrap.

" _Okay, now **I'm** a little scared,_" She whispered.

The green bunny nodded her agreement, still watching the boys' exchange.

"I dare you to pick one of the girls..."

He leaned in, clasping his paws together...

"...And  _flirt_ with her."

Foxy's eyes snapped wide open.

"EH?!"

The others all took deep inhales through their teeth.

"Yikes."

"Oh boy."

"That's a little creepy."

"O-Oh m-my..."

"Wow."

"That's one way to start this off."

"This is gonna be hilarious."

Foxy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, looking around.

Nightmare smirked.

"Oh, and Nightmarionne doesn't count this time. No offense, Mari."

"N-None t-taken."

Foxy looked around again...

Before leaning over to Freddy, batting his eyelids flirtatiously.

"Ye got beautiful eyes, lassie."

Silence...

Before all the others (save Freddy) busted out laughing, their uncontrolled howling echoing through the library.

"Fucking  _burned--_ "

"Dude--"

"That was  _not--_ what I--was expecting--"

"That was  _waaaaaaay_ better than what I was expecting--"

".Scree ree ree--"

"Freddy just got  _owned--_ "

As the banter continued, Freddy glared at Foxy with the fury of a thousand suns.

He shrank back a little under the bear's gaze.

"Eh, Fre'y--"

"I am filing for a divorce. You are the worst husband I have ever had."

This response only made the others laugh even harder, causing the shelves around them to shake slightly.

Once that died down, something Freddy had said made BB speak up.

"Wait, how many have you  _had?_ "

Freddy looked at him with a stone-cold glare.

"Check the cemetery."

This caused more laughter for most of them, but Jack-o-Chica leaned over to her sister.

"What's a cemetery?"

"I guess where they put dead people?"

After the laughter died down once more, they returned to the game.

"Who's next?" Nightmare asked, looking at Mangle.

"Well, I guess we can go counter-clockwise, so I'll go."

Everybody immediately began holding their breaths, looking at each other.

"Hmm...I'll pick..."

She locked eyes with her target, and beamed.

"Mari!! Truth or Dare??"

The others, while relieved, shot the terrified puppet sympathetic looks.

"U-Uh...u-um...T-Truth?"

"Aw, I was hoping you'd pick dare. Oh well. Hmmm...good questions..."

After a moment of thinking and tapping her chin, she decided.

"Okay, if you had to kill one of us, who would it be?"

"B-Balloon B-Boy."

The swiftness in which it had answered was...more than a little concerning.

"Dude!! Why  _me?!_ " BB shrieked. "I thought we were gonna sacrifice Freddy if worst came to worst!!"

Nightmarionne glared at him.

"Y-You a-asked m-me if m-my t-tear m-marks m-m-meant th-that I w-was c-c-constantly w-weeping b-bec-c-cause of m-my m-meaningless ex-x-xistence or i-if I s-sweat through m-my eye soc-ckets c-c-constantly."

Everybody else stared at BB.

"...Fair point, nevermind."

Still a bit disgusted at that last part, they moved on to Plushtrap's turn.

She glanced around, before deciding on Freddy.

".Treeree Drire?."

Freddy clasped his paws together, looking at the table as he thought.

"I believe I shall go with Truth, this round."

Plushtrap smirked.

".Drir yir firn Manrar crirt?."

They all looked at Freddy, grinning stupidly.

Mangle blushed, looking away.

"Uh...Plushtrap...isn't that a little--"

"Yes."

She looked back at him.

He covered his eyes.

"I find you...very cute, yes."

When he moved his hand down, they ended up staring at each other and blushing.

Of course, their idiot friends were still there, so the manditory "AWWWW"s and "OH MY GOODNESS GET A  _ROOM_ " were offered up, prompting Freddy to yell at them to shut up.

He shot a glare in Plushtrap's direction, who stuck her tongue out at him and pulled down on her bottom eyelid.

Mangle, however, looked down, blushing, holding her tail; however, a small smile played on her lips.

Jack-o-Bonnie nudged her sister in the ribs.

"Your turn, Chica."

"Right," she replied as she looked around.

"Hmm...Bonnie, Truth or Dare?"

The blue bunny scratched behind one of his ears.

It took him a minute to register that she had been talking to him.

"Wait, me? Crap, sorry, had a really itchy spot. Dare."

Jack-o-Chica scratched at one of her elbows as she thought.

Then she giggled.

Evilly.

"I dare you to make me a sandwich."

He tilted his head to the left, raising a brow.

"Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious. Now go."

He shrugged, standing up and exiting.

All looked at her.

"Uh, Cheeks? What the heck?"

The chicken snorted.

"You know how earlier, Chica said he tried to get some water from the sink and missed?"

Nods.

"Well, I also saw him trying to open a pack of crackers. They exploded."

 

* * *

 

Bonnie entered the kitchen, going straight to the fridge and opening it up.

He gazed up into the beautiful abyss of neverending food, trying to decide what to grab.

"Hmm...she never said what kinda sandwich she wanted..."

He scratched the side of his head.

"I mean...oh come on Bonnie, this can't be that hard, can it? Chica made plenty o' that stuff just fine. All ya gotta do is make a sammich. Two peices o' bread and stuff in between."

He shrugged.

"Can't be that hard, right?"

 

* * *

 

"How long has it been?"

"Fifteen minutes."

 

The ten had decided to wait until Bonnie got back to resume, and were currently wondering where the heck he was.

Suddenly, a series of Bonnieful cries rang out, along with various noises.

 _*CRASH*_ "WHAT THE HECK--"

 _*BANG*_ "OW--HOW'D THAT EVEN GET _UP THERE?!_ "

 _*WOOOSH*_ "SHIT THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON FIRE--"

_*BOOM*_

That last one was followed by violent hacking.

They all looked at each other.

"This might turn out worse than we thought."

 

* * *

 

"How long?"

"Thirty minutes."

 

The crashing noises and commentary hadn't stopped just yet, and the other kids were having mixes of fear and amusement flowing through them.

However, the noises stopped eventually, and sounds of Bonnie re-entering the Library ensued.

Everyone glanced at each other.

When the bunny entered, his appearance was not the best; he looked charred, had a few bruises here and there, and seemed to be shaking.

He silently set the plate down on the table and walked away (hopefully to clean himself off).

All eyes, pupils, and lack thereof turned to the sandwich.

...If you could even call it that.

The bread was charred beyond recognition, what appeared to be lettuce was so thin and had so many holes in it you couldn't touch it without it disintegrating, the cheese was green and melted down to the point of it almost being plaster, and...I honestly don't even know if that's meat or not.

The others gagged.

"Who agrees to _never let him near the cooking supplies again?_ "

There was absolutely no argument.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie eventually returned, all cleaned up, and the game resumed.

Unfortunately, it was Jack-o-Bonnie's turn.

The bunny looked around, squinting.

"...Chica, truth or dare?"

The yellow bird snorted.

"Dare."

The bunny wasted no time, smirking all the while.

"I dare you t' kiss Bonnie."

This was met with gasps and "Oooooooh"s from the others, along with a "NICE" from Mangle.

Chica snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Whatev--"

"I don't mean a lil' peck or somethin', I wanna see a full-fledged sucker on the lips."

Chica covered her eyes with a growl.

"Can I refuse this?"

Mangle's response was swift and to the point.

"NO."

The chicken growled again, turning to Bonnie.

He cowered under her I'm-guarding-the-Gates-of-Hell gaze.

" _Please be gentle,_ " He whispered fearfully.

Her hand reached out quickly, angrily grabbing him by the bowtie and chest fluff, yanking him towards her as he squeaked.

She then proceeded to slam his muzzle straight into her beak, their "lips" meeting in a passionate, fiery kiss.

It only lasted for a few seconds, however, as Chica then proceeded to dump him onto the ground mercilessly.

"You better have enjoyed that, rabbit. Best you'll ever get."

He gave no response, as he was still lying on the ground, dazed and bewildered.

Across the table, Mangle and Jack-o-Bonnie high-fived.

Chica glared at the two, mainly at the orange bunny.

"I'll get you for this."

However, the bunny was unfazed by her threat.

They then moved on to the next turn.

BB looked around, grinning.

"Jack-o-Chica, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, definitely." She did  _not_ want anything weird, and knowing it was BB definitely didn't help.

"Darn...oh, wait, here's a good one!"

He leaned in.

"If we were stuck on a deserted island and were stuck with one of us, who would it be? Your sis doesn't count."

"Hmm..." 

She tapped her chin as she thought.

"Okay, if Freddy was there, he could get us off; if Mangle was there, she could hunt so we didn't starve; but if  _Chica_ was there, she could hunt  _and_ make the food edible...and probably get us off through sheer force of anger...so, yeah, Chica."

"Nice," Chica spoke up, winking at her.

Foxy chuckled.

"Sheer force o' anger."

Next up was Freddy, who resisted the urge to immedately ask Mangle; he didn't want to make things any more awkward after earlier.

"...Nightmare, Truth or Dare?"

Nightmare thought for a moment.

"Uh...dare, I guess."

Now it was Freddy's turn to think.

Then, an idea came to him.

"I dare you to sit on Foxy's lap for ten minutes."

While the others were a little confused, Foxy began shaking a little.

"But he be  _bigger_ than me--"

"Hey, I'm not  _fat--_ well, I'm a little thick, but not like Balloon Boy!!"

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP CALLING ME FAT?!"

Freddy smirked.

"Do it."

Nightmare growled, standing up and walking over to Foxy.

He unceremoniously flopped down onto Foxy, who gagged a little at the wind being knocked out of him.

Everybody else laughed at the sight of Foxy squirming under Nightmare, who crossed his legs and arms.

"It's _ten_ _minutes, **right?**_ "

Freddy nodded.

Nightmare fidgeted, trying to get comfortable and failing.

"What the heck are your legs made out of, Foxy?! It's like two bones going up my--"

"ME LEGS AND FEET 'RE ME'AL!! AN' HOW D' YE THINK IT FEELS WIT' YE RUBBIN' UP ON MY--"

Freddy turned to Nightmarionne, who was transfixed on the scene.

"It is your turn."

It jumped slightly.

"O-Oh, u-uh..."

It looked around.

"Pl-Plushtrap, T-Truth o-or D-D-Dare...?"

She didn't hesitate.

".Dirire."

"U-Um...I-I d-d-dare y-you t-to m-make th-the c-c-cutest f-face y-you c-c-can..."

She scowled at it, making it shrink back a little under her gaze.

She grabbed the side of her face as she thought, grumbling.

Then, she let both of her ears drop, reaching up and grabbing one, pulling it down under her chin and holding it like a baby would hold its blanket.

She then widened her eyes as much as she could, even making them shake a little, and looked up, making a begging face.

As it was absolutely adorable, everybody immediately went "AWWWWWWW", prompting her to immediately quit and yell at them to shut their traps.

They turned to Foxy to inform him that it was his turn, and finding that the duo's situation had progressively gotten worse.

"JUST SPREAD YOUR LEGS OR SOMETHING--"

"BUT T'EN IT'LL GO RIGHT UP YER CRACK!!"

"WELL DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT MY HEAD ON YOUR LAP AND MY OTHER HALF UP ON YOUR FACE?!"

"OI DON' WANNA  _FEEL_ YER CRACK, LET ALONE  _SEE_ IT--"

" _I'M WEARING UNDERWEAR GOOD GRIEF--_ "

"Am I the only one finding this hot?"

All other heads turned to Jack-o-Bonnie.

"Guys,  _look at them,_ " She pointed at the arguing males, who were still tumbling around in uncomfortable positions. "Two squirming dudes,  _on top of each other,_  yelling about their pe--"

"WE GET THE POINT." Her sister interjected, blushing.

".Nir, pleer, crinrinu." Plushtrap piped up.

The firey bunny smirked.

"See? Plushtrap gets it."

Most of the others facepalmed, while Nightmarionne spared another glance to the two, face lit up in a blue hue."

_*...They are...kinda...entertaining...*_

It then smacked itself in the forehead, trying to ignore the feeling in its lower body and the mental images trying to force their way into its mind.

"You two may stop now," Freddy conceded.

They wasted no time, not caring one way or another if they'd done the full ten minutes.

Once they were seated properly once more, Foxy took his turn.

"BB, Tru' or Dare?"

"Eh...Truth."

Foxy drummed his fingers on the table as he thought.

"How much room d' ye have in yer pockets?"

The wolf tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Oi've been seein ya stick stuff in t'ere all day," Foxy replied. "Big stuff too, but ye always seem t' have more room."

BB shrugged.

"Dunno. It's a gift."

Nightmare then spoke up.

"What kinda stuff did you put in there?"

Mangle spoke up as well.

"What's the  _biggest_ thing you put in there?"

BB began digging around in one of the pockets on his blue shorts.

"Lemme see...in this one I got..."

He then proceeded to pull out a random couch.

The others stared, mouths agape.

"And in this one I got..."

He then pulled out another table, almost identical to the one they were sitting at, only black.

He shoved both furniture items back into his pockets.

"Oh! Earlier I found this!"

He then pulled out a shiny silver object, laying it on the table.

Their eyes widened.

"You found a _gun?!_ "

Indeed, the wolf had layed down a silver handgun*, the dim light of the library reflecting on its smooth surface.

"I know, right?! I  _definitely_ wasn't looking for it, but I figured: Hey, it's just sittin' around collectin' dust, so..."

Unable to argue with that logic, he pocketed it once more.

They continued the game, it being Chica's turn.

She glared daggers at Jack-o-Bonnie.

"Truth or Dare?"

She smirked back.

"Dare. Do your worst."

Chica grinned darkly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

 

* * *

 

"WHY DID I SAY THAT?!"

 

Jack-o-Bonnie screamed as she dodged another knife, it embedding in the wall where she had just been.

Chica chased her down the hallway, flinging the knives at her like there was no tomorrow.

Everybody else, following along, nervously conversed.

"Uh...should we stop them?"

"I mean...dare's a dare..."

"This is  _really_ dangerous..."

"Actually, not really."

All heads turned to Mangle, who was closely watching Chica as she flung the knives.

"It doesn't look like it right now," She continued, "but Chica won't actually hit her."

Jack-o-Chica walked up next to her.

"How can you tell?"

She eeped a little when the vixen grabed her face, pulling it close to hers and pointing.

"Watch Chica's aim."

The chicken watched as the other chicken fling another knife, it once again landing where the bunny had once been.

"Chica's delaying her throw," Mangle continued once more. "She's giving her a few extra seconds to get away. And when she  _does_ throw, she has her arm positioned so that it hits  _just a few inches away_ from where your sister was, so that even if it  _does_ hit while she's still there, it won't actually hit her."

The firey chicken blinked as she watched.

"Huh..."

"Although, why she decided on "I dare you to let me chase you through the house while throwing knives at you", when she coulda--oh wow, that is a BIG machete!"

Nightmare and Bonnie caught Jack-o-Chica as she fainted.

 

* * *

 

They eventually returned to the Library, the firey bunny clinging to her sister for dear life and squeaking everytime Chica looked at her, and Chica finally having calmed down.

Now, it was the final turn; Bonnie.

He looked at Mangle.

"Mangle, Truth or Dare?"

She gave a "Hrrrrmmmm...", thinking hard.

"...Dare."

Bonnie thought for a minute.

"....Hang on, I got an idea."

He got up and walked away again, returning with a jar of peanut butter.

"I dare ya t' eat all the peanut butter in here, but only by stickin' your snout in it."

Mangle's eyes narrowed as she looked at the jar.

"Somebody time me."

 

* * *

 

"This is...a problem."

 

Mangle had successfully eaten all the peanut spread, but now her entire snout was stuck in the jar.

She slammed her fist against the end of it, grunting.

_*Why does such wonderous deliciousness cause me such pain??*_

"Okay," Nightmare began, "we should probably get the end cut off so she can breathe--"

The cracking of knuckles caught his attention.

Jack-o-Bonnie stood up.

"I got this."

 

* * *

 

After the bunny had incinerated the plastic, Mangle wiped away the soot on her face to reveal...

Her muzzle, sealed shut by melted plastic.

She shot a glare at Jack-o-Bonnie, who rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously.

"Eheh...oops?"

Facepalms all around.

 

* * *

 

"And... _there._ "

Eventually, after several minutes of carving, Chica had managed to break the plastic off with one of her knives from earlier.

Mangle snapped at the air, inhaling deeply.

"Thanks, Chica!"

"No prob."

Once that was over, Bonnie spoke up.

"Well, if you guys are still up for it, then we can move on to the next game..."

They agreed to still being okay with it, so Mangle spoke up, grinning.

"Well, we'll need a bottle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the games have only just begun!
> 
> If you're interested, here's a picture of the gun BB has:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/T1i54ukHLQb8xyo99
> 
> (Copy-paste that link into google)
> 
> It's a Beretta 92. Nice, right?
> 
> Anyways, To Be Continued, and see ya next chappie!!


	20. Bonding Games, Part 2

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

".Plushtrap Speak."

 

**Bonding Games, Part 2**

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Spin the Bottle**

 

* * *

 

"Waitwaitwaitwait ** _wait,_** " Jack-o-Bonnie waved her hands in front of herself, stopping the others. " _Kissing?!_ "

 

"Mhm!!" Mangle chirped happily, nodding her head.

"That...that is a bit strange," Freddy agreed.

"C'mon guys, it's not  _that_ weird," Bonnie offered up. "I mean, we're all friends here, so its not like we're hooking up with total strangers..."

"Or hooking up," Mangle added. "It's just kissing. 'Sides, we can get the whole "First Kiss" thing outta the way without a whole buncha--"

"Wait, ain't that supposed to be a big thing? And ain't we a little young fer that?" The firey bunny interrupted once more.

Mangle raised her brow.

"Weren't you getting turned on by Nightmare and Foxy earlier?"

Jack-o-Bonnie went silent, looking away.

"...Point taken."

"Now that that's settled," Mangle continued, looking around, "Where the heck are the others with that bottle?"

 

* * *

 

" _ **CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!**_ "

 

Nightmare, Chica, Jack-o-Chica, Plushtrap, and BB slammed their fists on the table as Foxy continued to down the entire bottle of Apple Juice like a boss.

"D-Don't ch-ch-choke..." Nightmarionne quietly added.

 

* * *

 

"They'll probably be back in a minute," Bonnie offered up.

Freddy spoke up once more.

"What if we kiss someone of the same gender?"

When they looked at him, he hurriedly continued.

"It is not that I am going to be mean about it--that is, if one of is...what is the word..."into that"--just that, well, I am not necessarily into it myself, and we do not know who is and who is not..."

They thought about that.

"Well, guess we're gonna find out who is~" Mangle cooed.

Jack-o-Bonnie groaned.

"Okay, but if I gotta kiss Balloon Boy, all y'all are gettin' flamed."

That got a laugh, and an agreement from Freddy.

Suddenly, an extremely loud burp echoed throughout the house, followed by a series of excited " **EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY** "s.

The four looked at each other.

"Dangit, we shoulda gone down there too."

 

* * *

 

Once the others had returned with the bottle, the unease settled in again after Mangle explained the rules to the others.

"I mean...why, though?"

Mangle looked at Nightmare.

" 'Cause we can, duh!!" 

"But...I mean..."

"If you guys don't wanna, we don't have to," Bonnie piped up. "We're tryin' to have fun, right?"

Nightmare scratched the back of his head.

"I mean...well, I'm curious, just...I dunno..."

"Pensive?" Freddy offered.

When he was met with nothing but blinks, he sighed.

"Nervous."

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Come ooooooooooon Nighty, we can't be  _that_ bad. Didn'tcha see Chica earlier?"

The chicken grumbled.

Nightmare sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll play."

_*Now I'm **really** glad Fredbear's not here.*_

After some more badgering from Mangle towards the others, they were all (albeit some reluctantly) playing.

Nightmare went first again, placing his hand on the bottle and flicking his arm to spin it.

 

...It then proceeded to go flying into the wall, the Twins barely dodging it.

After the glass shattered everywhere, they looked at Nightmare, whose face turned a deep shade of blue.

"Ehehe...oops?"

 

* * *

 

After getting a new bottle--a  _plastic_ one, mind you--they returned to the game, Nightmare taking his turn again.

Unfortunately, he had to spin twice, as his first(second?) attempt sent it flying at the Twins again, and they had to catch it.

After his second(third?) attempt, it was stable, giving relief to everyone.

The Twins then stared at it.

"Is it pointing at you or me?"

"Um...me, I think."

Jack-o-Chica looked sheepishly at Nightmare.

"Uh...yeah. Me..."

Nightmare gave a small shrug, getting up.

The two met at the middle, staring for a minute.

"Uh...well--"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!!" Jack-o-Bonnie and Mangle yelled at the same time.

The victims jumped a little.

"Sheesh!! Calm down!!" Nightmare responded.

He turned back to the chicken.

...Who was blushing furiously, not really wanting to look at him.

He inhaled deeply through his nose.

He then placed his hands on each of her shoulders.

She shifted, nervously placing her claws on the underside of his elbows.

Nightmare shifted his feet a little.

"Okay...so...obviously, I've never done this before...so...uh...yeah."

"So fluent." She snorted.

He rolled his eyes with a small smile.

He then leaned in, her doing the same.

It was a bit awkward at first, with Jack-o-Chica's beak, and the fact that Nightmare _was_ taller than her by a few inches, but it eventually melted away, almost unnoticeable.

_*He's so gentle...this is kinda...nice...*_

Unfortunately for her, her thoughts were cut short when he pulled away.

Several blinks, and then he spoke.

"That was kinda nice."

The chicken blushed again.

"Yeah..."

Nightmare went to pull away again, only to find that he was unable to.

He looked down.

"Uh...can you let go?"

"Huh?"

Upon further inspection, the firey chicken found that she had, subconsciously, wrapped her arms around Nightmare, and had him held in a firm hug.

She tilted her head back slighty to meet his gaze, blush returning.

"Heh...oops."

She then fulfilled his request, freeing him to go back to his seat.

She was a bit slower, still paused in place for a moment before doing the same.

Her sister nudged her with a smirk.

"Somebody was enjoyin' that, eh Cheeks?"

The chicken elbow-jabbed her as hard as she could in reply.

However, she was suprised when Mangle pushed the bottle to her.

"Uh...isn't it your turn, Mangle?"

The vixen shook her head with a toothy grin.

"Nope! This game's different! Whoever the bottle landed on last turn is the new spinner!!"

The chicken gulped.

"O-Oh...okay..."

She shifted, then reached out, giving the bottle a spin.

Once it stopped, she nervously looked up at her next victim.

She locked eyes with Bonnie.

Said rabbit chuckled nervously.

_*Two chickens in a row? Seriously?? I mean hey no offense girls but this seems a little fishy...*_

However, a quick glance at Mangle betrayed no pre-planned sin from the vixen, and he shrugged it off, realizing that there really wasn't a way to rig the game after all.

He also realized that he had a hot--no, literally--hot chicken waiting for him.

Getting up, he shuffled over, ignoring the feeling that someone was glaring at him from behind.

He gave Jack-o-Chica a sheepish grin.

She tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

She moved it back.

"Oh, nothing..."

Behind him, Chica was glaring daggers at them both, eye twitching.

Nightmare leaned over and nudged her.

"You okay, Chica?"

He tried to hide his snicker and failed miserably.

She redirected her glare at him, saying nothing.

Foxy poked her in the side.

 

And here we have the second instance of Foxy's big dumb mouth.

 

"Ye wanna grind on 'im yerself?"

Her head whipped around to him, and her hand clasped around his throat.

Jack-o-Chica sweatdropped as Bonnie went to turn his head, hearing sounds of pre-murder.

"Wha--"

However, the chicken was faster, and, in blind panic, grabbed him by the chest fluff as Chica herself had done earlier, pulling him in.

He was startled at first, but was able to actually kiss back because, unlike Chica, she  _was_ being gentle.

As gentle as she  _could_ be, of course, while still making sure he didn't pull away.

She finally released him, dropping him back and out of her grip.

He stared at her, rubbing the spot on his chest where both chickens had grabbed him like maniacs that night.

"...Huh."

She tilted her head.

"Huh what?"

"Nightmare was right. You're a pretty good kisser."

She blushed more.

"Thanks..."

They returned to their seats; Bonnie didn't notice, however, that Foxy and Nightmarionne had switched.

He  _did_ notice Chica eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, and that she seemed to be sitting a  _bit_ closer than when he'd gotten up.

The bottle was pushed to him, and he gave it a spin; Chica seemed to be leaning over him as she watched, breathing intense.

He knew, because he could feel her hot breath on his shoulder and ear.

_*I think I should say something...wait, no, she might stab me. Nevermind.*_

Unfortunately, it didn't land on her; it landed on Mangle.

Who grinned at him widely; that scared him for some odd reason.

_*Maybe it's the fangs...? She has pretty sharp fangs...*_

Of course, they both complied with the rules of the game, and Bonnie walked over to her.

Mangle's grin grew wider.

"The other two made you look fun, so make sure I enjoy this, 'kay?"

"Uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll try?"

"Atta boy. Now c'mere."

She reached both of her hands up, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him in.

The vixen swayed her hips a little in enjoyement; Bonnie was a bit suprised at how soft her lips were.

Across the table, Freddy found himself making a list of regrets.

1) Being friends with Bonnie, as murdering him would leave a lasting feeling of guilt that he didn't want to deal with. Also, the fact that he might miss him.

2) Living with 11 other people, as hiding a body in a house where anybody could walk into the room you were in was a hugh possibility; and _Old Man Consequences catching a fish, how would Nightmare react if Fredbear saw a dead body?_

3) Sitting next to Balloon Boy.

 

"Ooooh, I see your eye twitching, Brownie. Howzit feel?? Does it feel weird?? Does it feel like a thousand tiny little jealousy bugs crawling through your skin?? Ooh, plannin' a murder? I think you're plannin' a murder."

Freddy, whose eye was indeed twitching, gave BB the pleasure of having his entire face engulfed by a massive brown hand.

"I will be planning  _two_ murders if you cannot shut your trap, Balloon Boy."

When the kissers broke apart, Mangle stared at Bonnie.

He scratched at one of his ears.

"Uh...you're welcome?"

Several others facepalmed.

When Mangle responded, nobody was expecting what she said next.

"Holy crap,  _gimme more!_ "

She then proceeded to tackle him and kiss him angrily again.

This caused a myriad of reactions from the others, including a very eloquent "WHAT THE  _FUCK_ \--" from Chica.

 

* * *

 

Several minutes later, the others had pried Mangle off of Bonnie, and the dazed rabbit had been dragged back to his seat by an angry Chica.

They were still staring at Mangle, who shrugged.

"What? He was good."

Nobody really knew how to respond to that.

Freddy, however, was deep in thought.

_*Mangle, please sit on my face.*_

BB, unfortunately, noticed.

Nudging ensued.

"Ooh, betcha wish she'd'a done that to you, huh Brownie? Betcha wish she'd sit on your face or somethin', with the way you're look--"

He then had the pleasure of being strangled by Freddy; who, when fearfully questioned, simply replied with "IT CAN READ MINDS!"

 

* * *

 

After separating Freddy from the supposed mind reader, Nightmare looked around.

"Dare we continue this?"

Silence...

"Ah, what the hell, let's do it."

_*SMACK*_

Jack-o-Bonnie rubbed the back of her head whilst glaring at her sister, who paid her no attention.

The others, sadly, agreed with her.

Nightmare sighed.

"Is this gonna be a thing? Like, we do random, pointless crap just because we can?"

Unfortunately, his pleas went unheard.

Letting out a yawn, he returned to his seat, shaking his head.

It was still Mangle's turn, so she spun.

It landed on...Plushtrap?

The vixen grinned; she was sitting right next to her, so all they had to do was turn to each other.

Most of the others had been nervous before theirs; Mangle had been the first to not really care.

Plushtrap, however, was even worse; she literally didn't give a shit, and stood (to be even with Mangle), grabbed her friend's snout (by the top), pushed it down a little, and kissed her as hard as she could.

Mangle could actually be heard  _giggling_ a little.

Interest was spread around the group, along with...other things.

Granted, this had actually been going on a while, as this was a game about kissing, and I hear kissing is pretty hot.

Seriously, look at Nightmarionne over there.

Said ghastly puppet grit its teeth, criss crossing its legs again.

Foxy nudged it.

"Ye alright, Ma'ey? Ye've been actin' weird since we star'ed..."

Nightmarionne tore its eyes away from the scene and to Foxy, glad for a distraction.

"I-I th-think I-I'll b-be f-f-fine...m-maybe..."

Foxy frowned.

"Ye sure? Are ye feelin' sick? Are ye hurtin'? Ye may'a not healed all t'e way--"

Nightmarionne leaned in, lowering its voice to a whisper.

"Th-The s-same r-reason y-your t-t-tail's st-sticking st-straight u-up l-like th-that."

Foxy went quiet, face going completely blue.

He leaned in as well.

"Are ye resistin' t'e urge t'--"

"Ey, Foxy, c'mere."

Interrupted, Foxy looked over at Jack-o-Bonnie.

"Eh?"

The bunny waggled her eyebrows.

The insinuation made him realize.

"Eh...oh."

As he got up, Nightmarionne leaned over to Freddy.

"W-What d-d-did w-we m-miss...?"

"Plushtrap had to kiss Mangle twice, and she kissed Nightmare, who then kissed Jack-o-Bonnie." 

His face turned a little blue, and he grumbled.

"Yet she somehow evades  _me..._ "

Nightmarionne wasn't sure if it should be glad or dissapointed to have missed it.

Its gaze then drifted to Foxy and Jack-o-Bonnie, the former shifting nervously while the latter licked her teeth.

"Nightmare was nice," She mused. " 'E's a bear, though. His face's kinda wide. Yer snout's narrow, though. But d'ya have bad breath? I dunno. But have ya eaten any children lately?"

Foxy felt all nervousness drain from him for a split second.

"Lass...what t'e bloo'y hell are ye talkin' about?"

He could hear her sister sighing.

"She did the same thing to me, Foxy," Nightmare spoke up with a yawn. "I think it's a process."

"It's the nerves," Jack-o-Chica sighed again. "She doesn't know how to deal with them."

Freddy looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

 _*I can literally hear her thoughts. They're completely out of control.*_ "It's a sister thing. Sometimes you just know."

The firey chicken glanced at the bunny again.

_*Bonnie?*_

She didn't receive a response, but the other end of the line went silent.

_*It's fine, you don't have to be nervous. Nightmare was fine, right?*_

Silence, but slight humming.

She didn't say anything else, letting the bunny think.

After a moment, the bunny grabbed Foxy by the shoulders and kissed him; it was firm, but still soft.

Foxy, after a slightly suprised moment, kissed back; his was gentle, but as if it were pressing for more...curious, in a way.

Jack-o-Chica smiled, disconnecting their line.

When the bunny was 'satisfied', she shoved Foxy off and went back to her seat.

The fox watched her go before nervously asking.

"...'Ow was it?"

She paused.

After a moment, she craned her head around with a sly grin.

"Not bad."

When Foxy returned to his seat, Nightmarionne glanced at his tail.

Straight up and wagging.

Foxy gave the bottle a good flick, sending it spinning for a couple minutes.

Once done, it landed on...Nightmarionne?

Foxy grinned, looking at it.

"Leas' we ain' gotta ge' up!"

Nightmarionne's face turned a dark shade of blue.

"R-Right..."

Foxy leaned in slowly...

Nightmarionne leaned in slowly...

Each could feel the warmth of each other's breaths on their faces...

_*THUD*_

All heads whipped to find Nightmare's on the table, the bear unconscious.

Giggles went around; mainly in the girls.

"Somebody's tired," Mangle cooed.

"We all probably are," Freddy yawned.

"Am I the only one wondering how his head went to the  _side_ instead of straight down?" BB asked, slightly disturbed.

"That mean we're quittin'?" Jack-o-Bonnie asked, cracking her neck.

Agreements went around, along with a mutter of "I didn't get any action..." from BB.

Thus, goodnights were said, Nightmare was dragged away, and everyone headed to their rooms.

Except BB, who stretched out on the table they'd been at...

As Nightmarionne floated through the halls, a thought went through its mind.

_*...I didn't get any 'action' either...*_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this chappie took me so long. I genuinely want to get faster chapters, I've just been...in a rut, I guess.
> 
> But never fear, for the chapter is here!
> 
> And believe it or not...the plot--the DRAMA--is approaching...
> 
> ALSO, I'd like to dedicate the last segment of the chapter to SmilesForeverHappy :3
> 
> Welp, see ya next chappie!!


End file.
